Bumblebee's Saving Grace
by YJnightwing
Summary: Julia Lennox, William Lennox's younger sister, is Sam Witwicky's long time best friend and tags along when he buys his first car. Join Julia as she goes through life, helps the autobots on their mission, and develops a special connection to Sam's young yellow protector.
1. Car Shopping

**Car Shopping**

**Disclaimer- Don't own Transformers or its characters. They belong to Michael Bay and other awesome people. Only own OC's and plot changes.**

_Italics- Bumblebee's radio talk_

* * *

**Julia's POV**

I fought to keep my eyes open as I leaned my head in my hands and half paid attention to the guy presenting his project to the class. I am currently in Mr. Hosney's history class, my least favorite and thankfully last period of the day.

History's never been very successful in keeping my interest for very long and having Mr. Hosney as a teacher didn't help either. He's extremely boring and most of the time I feel like he isn't even paying attention to his students.

My eyes snapped open as I felt a soft jab in my side. I shifted my head slightly and turned to my long time best friend Sam Witwicky.

Sam and I have been best friends since elementary school; third day of 1st grade if I'm being technical.

Sam didn't have many friends when we were younger and as a result he became easy prey for the schoolyard bullies. One day I saw him getting picked on by a group of boys a few years older than us and decided to step in. If there's one thing I hate more than anything else in the world it's bullying. I've never liked it and never will.

I defended Sam and when the boys didn't step off I intervened and kicked their asses until they ran and cried for their mothers. My dad, uncle, and brother were proud of me when I told them, but my mom and aunt weren't as pleased.

Once the bullies scampered off Sam thanked me and introduced himself. Ever since that day we've become inseparable. We became even closer when my parents died a few years later when I was 7 years old.

They died in a car crash while venturing over to a friend's house on the other side of the city. A stupid drunk slammed into them on the road and sent them rolling down a hill. Their death devastated me and Sam was my shoulder to cry on and my rock to lean on when I needed him. He was there for me every step of the way and became like my second older brother, though he's only a month older than me.

Even though we were close before the accident our friendship was sealed when I moved in with my aunt and uncle who just so happened to live three houses down from Sam. Talk about lucky right!

"So you're coming with me to get my car today right?" Sam whispered in my ear as he leaned closer.

I laughed to myself and nodded "How about you get that A first before you start talking about car shopping, but if by some miracle you do somehow manage to get an A then yeah I'm coming. Did you really think I wouldn't tag along? I have to make sure you come back with a semi decent car since I'll have to ride in it, and lord knows you'll need all the help you can get since you know literally nothing about cars" I joked before sending him a mischievous smirk.

He glared at me playfully and was about to respond when interrupted by calling his name "Okay Mr. Witwicky you're up."

I gave Sam an encouraging smile as he stood from his seat, grabbed his bag, and walked to the front of the class.

I resumed my earlier position of resting my head in my hands, but stayed awake to listen to Sam's presentation. I've already heard it a million times since he forced me to be his practice buddy for the past week, but no matter how many times I hear it I still found it fascinating. I mean the man's great-great-grandfather was one of the first to explore the Arctic Circle; even I have to admit that's awesome. His great-great grandfather seemed like a cool dude back in his day, well you know… before he went crazy.

Sam started talking and was about to begin his presentation when a small spitball hit him in the throat cutting him off.

"Who did… who did that?" Mr. Hosney asked as he stood from his chair and glanced around the room.

I turned in my chair and glared at the person I automatically knew was responsible. Trent, the definition of an annoying asshole, smirked down at me and winked.

I snarled in disgust before turning away from him. I really don't understand why Mikaela stays with that guy. He's a flirt, a bully, and a straight up ass. His girlfriend is literally hanging on his arm and he has the audacity to flirt with another girl right in front of her face, talk about disgusting. If I were Mikaela I'd have left his ass a long time ago.

Mr. Hosney pointed a finger at the class and wagged it around like he was scolding a group of preschoolers "people, responsibility!"

He returned to his seat and queued for Sam to continue.

"Okay" Sam tried again, though his nerves were making his voice shake every once in a while.

"So for my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great-great-grandfather, who was a famous man. Captain Archibald Witwicky, very famous explorer. In fact, he was one of the first to explore the Arctic Circle, which is a big deal" he continued while pulling out an old map of the Arctic Circle.

It was at this point that I spaced out and closed my eyes to get some well-needed rest. I didn't get much sleep last night and I needed a good ten-minute nap to regain some of my lost energy.

The loud blaring of the bell jolted me out of my blissful sleep. Everyone jumped out of their chairs and ran for the door ready to leave the class as fast as they could.

"Okay might be a pop quiz tomorrow might now. Sleep in fear tonight" Mr. Hosney said as the students left his class.

I stood from my seat and stretched before grabbing my bag from the ground. I slung the bag over my shoulder as I walked over to Sam who was trying to sell his grandfathers glasses to a passing classmate.

"Sam cut it out, no one wants to buy your family's old stuff," I snapped stopping him from making a further embarrassment of himself.

"Sam!" Mr. Hosney called as he returned to his seat. I patted Sam on the back before walking out of the room. Once I was outside of the classroom I raced towards Ron's car, which was parked in front of the school.

"Hey Ron" I greeted as I climbed into the back seat.

"Hey Julia, how was your day?" Ron asked as he smiled at me through the rearview mirror.

Ron and Judy have become like my second parents and they've come to see me as one of their own.

I shrugged and laid my back against the soft seat cushions "eh it was ok, glad it's over though."

Sam's excited yelling blasted my eardrums as he opened the door and jumped inside.

"So?" Ron asked as his one and only son closed the car door. I lifted up slightly so I was leaning on my elbows and watched my best friend hoping he was able to get his A.

"A-, it's an A though," Sam immediately answered while waving the paper around.

"Wait, wait, wait I can't see" Ron yelled and Sam forced his shaking hands to calm and hold the paper still so Ron could read the grade.

"So I'm good?" Sam asked barely managing to hold in his excitement.

"You're good" Ron smirked before shifting the car into gear and driving off.

As Ron pulled out of the school zone Sam turned to me and I gave him two thumbs up.

We'd been driving for a while when Ron said "I got a little surprise for you son."

I sat up and looked out to see us pulling up into a Porsche dealership. I smirked and shook my head knowing Ron would never buy Sam a car as nice as these.

"Ohhh Sam's gonna be pissed," I internally laughed as I watched Sam's eyes light up with glee.

"No, no, no, no, no Dad! Oh you gotta be kidding me," he yelled getting progressively more excited as he eyed all the shiny cars in the lot.

"Yeah I am" Ron snorted before bursting into laughter.

I couldn't help but laugh as I saw Sam's face instantly fall.

"I can't believe you fell for that" I said in-between laughs.

Sam turned and glared at me "oh shut up Jul's."

"Don't get snippy with me because you don't know your dad as well as you should" I retaliated while ruffling his hair.

He swatted my hand away and I chuckled along with Ron as Sam sulked in his seat.

"You think that's funny?" he asked his father.

"Yeah, I think it's funny" Ron laughed.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam asked obviously not seeing the humor.

"You think I'd really get you a Porsche for your first car?" Ron snorted incredulously, the silly grin on his face never wavering.

"Or buy you one ever for that matter" I added as we pulled up to a rusty old dealership.

Now this looks more like Ron's style.

I frowned as I saw a man in a clown suit waving a sign around. His thick makeup was melting and the poor man looked like he was about to pass out from having a heat stroke.

When Ron parked the car we all stepped out onto the hot gravel. I fished into my wallet and pulled out $70. I ran over to the clown and placed the money in his hands.

"Here, how about you get rid of that ridiculous clown suit, get some water, and take the day off" I said and the man smiled at me gratefully.

"Thank you miss" he said before dropping the sign and running into the shade.

"No prob" I said as I walked over to Sam and Ron just as they finished arguing and a tall black man walked up to the two. I assume he was the owner of this...uh establishment.

"Gentlemen…and lady" the man said as he noticed me walking up.

"Bobby Bolivia, like the country except without the runs" he smiled before laughing as he shook Ron's hand and asked, "How can I help you?"

I cocked my hip to the side and placed a firm hand on it.

"Well my son here is looking to buy his first car" Ron explained as he placed a hand on Sam's shoulder.

Bobby B placed a hand over his heart "You come to see me?"

I raised an eyebrow "Well duh, what else would we be here for? We didn't come for candy and pizza?" I thought sarcastically.

"I had to" Sam muttered under his breath and I snorted in amusement.

"That practically makes us family. Uncle Bobby B baby, Uncle Bobby B" the man grinned before shaking Sam's hand.

It was at this point that I walked away from the three men and canvassed the area for a half decent car.

My eyes searched through every car in the lot and I was about to give up and tell Sam the bad news when I saw a flash of yellow out of the corner of my eye. I looked to my left and sucked in a breath.

"Well hello beautiful" I whispered as I rushed over to the yellow beauty before me.

"A 1976 Chevy Camaro, not bad…not bad at all" I said as I circled the car evaluating it with my eyes.

"Well I think I found the one," I said as I gently ran my fingers against the side of the car.

Now I know this might sound crazy, but I could have sworn the car shivered under my touch.

I looked at the car questioningly before shrugging and passing it off as a figment of my imagination. I leaned down and popped my head through the open window before opening the door. I sat in the driver's seat and lifted my hands to the steering wheel getting a feel for the car.

"This is nice" I grinned as I rubbed my thumbs against the rubber of the wheel and once again felt the car quiver under my touch.

I didn't have much time to think about it however since Sam showed up by the window and popped his head in.

"What you got here Jul's," he asked using my nickname, which was short for Julia.

I looked at him incredulously "is that a serious question? This…" I said as I waved my arm around showing him I was referring to the car "my friend is a 1976 Chevy Camaro, practically a blessing plopped right in our laps. It'll take a little tuning up, a good wash, and a few cans of paint, but give me a few days with it and you'll have an A class car."

"This ain't bad" Sam muttered in agreement as he stepped back and looked at the car closely.

"Plus it's got racing stripes and who doesn't love a good pair of racing stripes," I added as Sam opened the door and shooed me over to the other seat. I climbed over the armrest and plopped myself in the passenger seat as Sam took my previous place.

Like me he grabbed the steering wheel, but unlike when I touched the wheel the car didn't shudder. Sam swiped his thumb over the middle of the steering wheel successfully wiping away a layer of dirt from the wheel. Once the dirt was removed a small symbol that looked like a robot face was revealed.

"Hey Julia do you know what this is?" Sam asked while pointing to the strange symbol. I leaned over the middle of the car to get a closer look.

I stared at the symbol and shook my head "no nothing I've ever seen before. Probably something the previous owner had custom-made," I guessed.

"How much?" I heard Ron ask the salesman from outside the car.

"Well considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle with the slick wheels and custom paint job-"

"Yeah, but the paint's faded" Sam cut in and Bobby B leaned down so we could see him through the window on my side.

"Yeah, but it's custom" the man stated curtly.

"It's custom faded?" I quipped while folding my arms.

"Well this is your first car, I wouldn't expect you to understand" the man said before standing back to his full height.

"Yeah well I bet you wouldn't understand if I shoved my foot up your ass," I muttered softly before Sam lightly slapped my arm telling me to knock it off.

When Bobby B said five grand I groaned and slammed my head against the dashboard.

I knew Ron wasn't going to go over four thousand and the man can be very stubborn when it comes to his money. No amount of pleading or arguing would change his mind.

"Why oh why did it have to be five, it couldn't have been four or three or three thousand nine hundred ninety-nine. Noooooooo it had to be five freaking grand," I ranted as I lightly banged my head against the dashboard once again.

"No I'm not paying over four, sorry" Ron said and Bobby B tapped the side of the car.

"Kids come one get out. Get out the car."

"No no no" Sam argued, "You said cars pick their drivers."

"Well sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap-ass father, out the car" Bobby ordered once again before turning to the car on our right.

"Now this one here for four G's is a beaut," he said to Ron while Sam reluctantly stepped out of the car.

I remained in the passenger seat and leaned back in my seat.

"But your perfect" I whined as I closed my eyes and released a frustrated sigh "you're the only car here that doesn't suck."

Reluctantly I reached for the door handle and tried to open the door, but the door wouldn't budge.

"What the hell" I thought as I pushed harder, but there was still no movement.

I finally put all my body weight into it and to my surprise the door sprang open and slammed into the car next to me which unfortunately was the car Bobby B was currently siting in and trying to sell to Sam.

"Oops" I whispered softly as I stared at the large dent in the other cars side.

"Julia!" Ron reprimanded.

"It's not my fault, the door was stuck!" I yelled defending myself as I walked out of the car and swiftly made me way over to Sam's side.

"You all right" Ron asked Bobby B.

"No, no, no worries. I'll get a sledgehammer and knock this right out" Bobby said before turning towards his main building.

"Hey, hey Manny! Get your clown cousin and get some hammers and come bang this stuff out, baby" he gave this strained sort of laugh before climbing out of the yellow bug from the other side.

I leaned against the side of the yellow Camaro as Bobby started walking towards the other cars.

"That one's my favorite, drove all the way from Alabammy" B said as he walked.

I turned to the car beneath me when I heard the radio come on and say "_greater than man"_

I tilted my head to the side as I looked down at the car suspiciously. The car's not on so the radio shouldn't be working.

I turned away from the car however, when a sudden high-pitched noise came from the inside and the windows from all the cars around us shattered causing glass to rain down on us. I dropped to the ground and Sam covered me with his body protecting me from the falling glass. Even though I'm the one who can drop kick a man more than three times my size, Sam's always been overprotective of me.

Once the noise stopped Sam stood and offered me his hand to help me off the floor.

"What…the hell…was that?" I asked as I stared at the Camaro. It's like the car's possessed or something.

Bobby B stood from the ground and slowly turned in a circle looking at all of his cars, which were now windowless. He swiveled around on his heels and slowly lifted up four shaky fingers.

"Four thousand" he squeaked and I grinned before running into the passenger seat.

"I call shot-gun," I yelled as I jumped into the car.

Sam and Ron went inside to pay and fill out the paper work while I stayed in the car.

"I don't know how you did it, but I love you even more for it" I said kissing the dashboard since I was filled with excitement. The inside of the car seemed to heat up, but maybe that was just me since my excitement made my body hotter.

Sam quickly returned and jingled the keys in my face before sliding into the driver's seat.

"Just try not to kill us on the first drive" I joked as I clicked the seatbelt into place.

Sam rolled his eyes before putting the key in the ignition and starting the car up. I grinned as I heard the roar of the engine.

"Oh yeah this is definitely a keeper" I said as I rubbed my hands against the seat. I smiled as the engine seemed to roar louder.

"Oh this is the best" Sam gapped before peeling out of the dealership.

"Couldn't agree with you more Sam," I said as I leaned back in my seat and enjoyed the ride.

**So the first chapter's over, and just so everyone's clear when I say Jul's it's like saying Jewels. It's just a shorter version for Julia.**

**I'm so excited to be writing this. I've been thinking about writing a Transformers fanfiction for a while since it's one of my favorite series of all time, but I've been so caught up in my other story that I never got around to it. However I watched the first movie again for the millionth time the other night and this story got stuck in my head as I watched it. The plot continued to build in my mind so I said why not and just started writing. Hope you all like it and please R &R!**


	2. Lake Party

**Lake Party**

**Disclaimer- Don't own anything Transformers only own OC's and various plot changes.**

_Italics- Bumblebee's radio talk_

* * *

Sam pulled into his long driveway after about a 15-minute drive. The ride was smooth and thankfully Sam didn't crash into anything on the way here so the car was still in tact.

"Wow Sam I'm actually impressed. You didn't crash and I'm not dead" I joked as Sam cut off the engine. He swung at me playfully, but I ducked and rushed out of the car before he could try again.

"Come back here you little trouble maker" Sam yelled as he jumped out of the car and ran after me. I laughed as he chased me around the yard. I could have continued running for hours, but I knew Sam couldn't so I decided to cut him some slack and cut the running short. As I ran I looked for an escape route and immediately spotted a tall tree a few steps to my left.

I ran faster building up momentum and jumped up when I was close enough to the tree. I heard Sam gasp in shock and worry when I grabbed the thick branch and swung onto it. I didn't look down as I landed on the branch and quickly sprung up onto the next one, which was a decent height above the ground.

I crouched on the branch and smirked down at Sam whose mouth was hanging open as he bent his head back to look at me. His bewildered expression made my grin grow even more.

I sat on the branch and rested my left foot on the tough wood while my right leg hung over the branch and swung in the air. I rested my arm on my left knee and laid my head on my arm.

"What's the problem Sam, can't keep up," I taunted as I swung my leg back and forth.

Sam stared at the tree glancing back and forth between the ground and me. The look on his face made it seem like he was actually contemplating trying to follow me, but after a minute or two of deliberation he shook his head.

"I for one don't want to die today. There are things in life I still want to do. Climbing up a tree to prove a point isn't worth risking my life" Sam muttered before pointing a finger at me.

"You win this one little monkey, but one day there won't be a tree here to save you" Sam warned before stomping off.

"Ohhhhhh" I said as I flipped from the lowest branch and landed perfectly on my two feet. "I'm shaking in my boots," I whispered with fake intimidation and fear as I walked up behind him.

Sam gave me the finger as we walked through the door and I laughed knowing he didn't mean anything by it.

We walked into the kitchen and I immediately grabbed an apple from the bowl of fruit on the counter. I bit into it making a loud snapping sound.

Sam's house is like my second home so I don't have to ask for anything, I just take it. For the past few years the Witwicky family has always told me that whatever's theirs is mine.

"So I'm going to the lake party later tonight, you want to come with?" Sam asked as he searched through the refrigerator for something to drink. He pulled out two water bottles and tossed me one without looking away from the inside of the fridge.

I caught it and gulped a fourth of it down before answering, "yeah I'll go. I don't have anything planned for tonight anyway, and it gives me another reason to ride in your sweet new ride."

I peered out of the kitchen window and stared at the yellow Camaro parked in the drive way. I frowned as I noticed all the dirt and grim covering the poor thing. I took one last bite of my apple before tossing the core in the trash.

"However, if we're going to this party I refuse to let you drive that car without it being in prime condition. That bad boy is in desperate need of a good washing," I said as Sam closed the fridge and walked over to the counter I was sitting at.

He raised an eyebrow as he sat in a chair and drank his water "you offering?"

I glanced back out the window and cringed when I saw the car.

"Yeah I'll do it, I can't stand seeing a car that nice so dirty" I said as I walked out of the room.

I ran upstairs and maneuvered myself through the hall until I reached my room. Technically it wasn't my room, but it might as well be since I'm in it all the time. I even have an extra set of clothes in the drawers and closet for when I spend the night or want to change really quickly.

I locked the door behind me and threw off my clothes before changing into clothes appropriate for washing a car. Once I was changed I took a minute to look at myself in the mirror.

My long dark brown hair cascaded past my shoulders until it stopped around mid back. My tanned skin seemed to glow as the light in the room hit it just right.

Instead of the jeans and t-shirt I had on earlier I was now wearing a dark blue bikini top and a pair of black short shorts. The bikini showed off my perfectly toned stomach and voluptuous curves while the shorts left my toned and shapely legs bare. The dark blue of the bikini top seemed to make my bright blue eyes pop and shine more than usual.

From the years of dance and fight training I've endured my body's become lean and muscular. Dance is one of my passions and I've done it for years. I'm on the school dance team and upon occasion join private dance groups outside of school.

Now as for the fighting part, you'd have to know my family to understand how that started. I've grown up in a family where the military is a large part of daily life. Most of my male family members have either worked for or served in the military, navy, air force, or marines. That being said my dad and uncle always believed it was important for me to know how to defend myself so they put me in self-defense classes.

I instantly fell in love with the classes and chose to go further with it. Over the years I've learned almost every style of hand-to-hand combat you can think of and know how to shoot a gun with almost inhuman accuracy. My uncle set up a small target practice area in our backyard when he gave me my first gun. It was a small pistol and it didn't have any real bullets, but back then I thought it was the coolest thing in the world. He taught me pretty much everything I know about using a weapon. He even taught me how to shoot a rocket-launcher once, much to my aunt's chagrin.

I can also use a sniper rifle, but I'm not the best at it so I prefer not to pick one up. Some other skills I've acquired over the years are minor hacking and hot-wiring a car.

Like I said, my families very into military stuff.

I learned combat from my father, uncle, and brother, but I learned my other skills from my mom and aunt. They taught me the art of persuasion and hacking.

Back in the day my aunt was one of the CIA's best hackers and is still to this day one of the best hackers in the world. My mom, before she had Will and I, was also one of the CIA's best undercover operatives.

I've been told before that people consider me to be very pretty, some would say on par or even better than Mikaela, but I just see myself as normal and nothing special. I've never been entirely focused on my looks and don't flaunt them around every chance I get. The only time I use my looks to my advantage is when I'm using the skills my mom taught me to get out of a dangerous situation, maneuver out of trouble, or need important information from someone; but these are very rare occasions.

Once I finished changing I ran down the steps and grabbed a bucket, some sponges, a hand full of towels, and some soap before walking out of the house. I dropped the supplies off by the car before running to get the hose.

I unraveled the hose and dragged it from the house until I stood in front of the Camaro with one hand wrapped around the hose and the other on my hip

"All right boy, let's get you spiffied up" I said before spraying the car with water.

Once the car was fully wet I dropped the hose and filled the bucket with soapy water. I dipped the sponge into the bucket before bringing it up to the car's side and start wiping off all the dirt and grim from the car. I washed every single nook and cranny making sure I didn't miss a single speck of dirt.

At first when I started washing the car I thought I heard a soft purr of content come from the engine, but that wasn't possible so I shook it off.

As I washed the car's left side I started humming to myself and shaking my hips to the beat in my head. Before long I was full-out singing to myself while dancing to the song as I worked.

After my song finished I was about done washing the car, but there were two spots I just couldn't reach. There was a piece of the upper hood that I couldn't reach and a small section of the roof. I huffed as I strained to reach the spot, but wasn't having any success so I finally decided that I needed to get closer.

I leaned down on the car and shimmied my body up the hood until my arms reached the spot and started cleaning it. My upper body was smushed against the car and my legs were hanging above the ground as I cleaned the hood.

I was surprised to feel that the car was actually warm and seemed to be getting warmer the longer I laid on it. Initially I thought it was going to be cold since the engine wasn't on and the hose water was cold, but the car was like the perfect heater.

Once I'd finished the hood I climbed onto my knees and stretched up so my arms reached the roof. I washed off the dirt and was just about to climb down when I heard a loud

"_Oh I like it, yeah, yeah I like it."_

I whirled around and searched the area looking for whoever said that. I didn't see anyone and looked down at the car suspiciously.

"Uh, was that you?" I asked staring at the car.

Silence.

I stared at the car for a while before slapping a hand to my forehead "ok maybe I've been out in the sun too long 'cause I'm talking to a car. Congrats Julia you've officially gone crazy."

I slid off the car and tossed the sponge into the bucket before grabbing the hose and spraying the car down with water once more, making sure I washed off all the soap and suds. Once the car was soap free I grabbed the towels and wiped the car down until there wasn't a drop of water left on its surface.

I stepped back and gazed at the car evaluating my work. I grinned with pride and clapped my hands together as I saw the car gleam in the sunlight.

"Now you're looking like the sexy car I knew you were," I said as I grabbed my gear.

I looked at the car one last time before walking towards the house, however I paused and turned around when I heard a staticy _"thanks beautiful."_

I scrunched up my eyebrows and thought about it before responding "Uh…your welcome…I think" I replied sounding unsure of myself.

I stood there for a good four minutes before shaking my head and disappearing into the house.

I put the cleaning supplies in the garage and texted Sam letting him know that I was going to my house to change. I told him I'd be back in time for the party, which we were leaving for in about an hour.

I walked out of the garage and quickly made my way down the street to my house. I pulled out my keys and quickly unlocked the front door before stepping inside. I locked the door behind me then proceeded towards my room.

Once inside I took a quick shower to scrub off all the dirt and sweat I'd collected from the car wash. I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around my body before walking out of the bathroom. I slipped on a bra and a pair of panties before walking into my closet to find something to wear.

I flipped through my various items of clothing before landing on one of my favorite pairs of skinny jeans; they were black and fit snugly. They hugged my body like a second skin and showed off my hips and lower curves. The reason I loved them so much was that fact that I can freely move around in them while still being stylish and look good.

I pulled them on before walking over to my drawers to find my blue crop top. The crop top was tight around the bust area before billowing out and cutting off just above the belly button. I knew my uncle wouldn't allow me out of the house with just this on so I slipped on one of my short-sleeved black leather jackets. If I wanted to take it off later I would, but my uncle didn't have to know that. To him I was still his little niece who he thought was ten.

I tugged on my black knee-high boots and wrapped the small silver charm bracelet my brother gave me for my 13th birthday around my wrist. It was a silver charm bracelet with a few select charms on it. There was a small silver W for Will, a gold S for Aunt Sasha, a blue J for Uncle John, a purple M for my mom, a dark green D for dad, a gold E for Epps, a dark blue wolf and a dark orange tiger.

These were the initial charms that Will gave me and when Sam and his family became a large part of my life I added them to the bracelet. Sam is a red S, Judy is a white J, and Ron is a dark grey R. Everyone and everything on my bracelet signifies something or someone important to me. It represents all the members of my family and all my favorite things in life, hence why the animals are there as well.

I smiled as I felt the familiar cool metal hanging from my wrist. I turned to the desk next to my bed and picked up the small-framed photo sitting in the corner. It was a picture of Will and I on the week before he went off to the military. I took a trip to visit him and his wife Sarah during his last week at home.

They'd been married about a year before he was deployed off to god knows where. We weren't allowed to know since apparently it was a matter of national security.

My brother and I are very close, probably the closest siblings you'll ever meet. We tell each other everything and never keep secrets from one another, and on the rare occasions when we tried than the other would immediately know and pester you until you confessed.

The picture was a snapshot of Will and I at the amusement park. We were standing in front of the large red roller coaster we'd just ridden and Sarah was the one who took it. I'd just jumped on Will's back and he grabbed my legs to steady me. We laughed and smiled at each other, which was when the photo was taken. It's one of my favorite photos and it's gotten me through some really tough times.

It makes me remember the good times we had before he was shipped off. I don't know when he's coming back, but I pray to God every day that he stays safe and returns to us unharmed. I don't know how I'd react if Will didn't make it back. If that happened I don't even think Sam could bring me back from the black hole I'd put myself in.

I brought the photo up to my lips and kissed it.

"Stay safe big bro" I whispered before gently placing the photo back on the desk.

I turned from the desk and quickly grabbed my phone from my bed before sliding down the railing of the steps. I always thought it was more fun to slide down the railing then run down the steps. It took me a few tries to master it, but eventually I got to the point where I can do it blindfolded. I remember the first time Sam tried it he fell flat on his face and after about twenty tries he gave up.

Once my feet were firmly back on the ground I quietly made my way to the kitchen where I knew my aunt and uncle would be hanging out. The kitchen's connected to the living room and it's the usual hang out spot when we're at the house.

Sasha, my aunt, was in the process of cooking dinner and uncle John was on the couch watching football when I walked in.

"Oh come on ref are you blind! That was obviously a foul!" my uncle yelled at the TV as he waved his fist at the ref calling the plays.

"Don't give yourself a heart attack uncle John," I warned while giving him a hug from behind the couch.

"Well if the ref would do his job right and call the proper plays I wouldn't be in a position where I might have a heart attack" he shot back before turning his eyes back to the screen.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen where my aunt was making dinner consisting of pasta, salad, and garlic bread.

I sniffed the air and my mouth started watering "mmm smells good aunty."

My aunt smiled as she stirred the pasta and looked at me out of the corner of her eye "thank you dear and where are you going off to looking all fancy?"

Uncle John glanced over the couch and scanned me with his eyes when he heard his wife's comment. He brought up his arm to pause the game before standing and tossing the remote on the couch. He silently made his way over to the kitchen and leaned against the counter beside his wife.

"Yes Julia where you going off to?" he asked while folding his arms.

I had to hide the grin that desperately wanted to appear on my face. Uncle John was one of the most overprotective people I know, and it doesn't help that he's in the military.

I remember when Sam met John for the first time and told me that he was scared out of his mind, though that's understandable. I've actually gotten that same reaction from a lot of people. Uncle John is a very large and muscular man. He's over 6 ft. and has muscles that could rival Thor's. His height and build make him seem intimidating to people who don't know him while in actuality he's the biggest teddy bear on earth. He acts all tough and scary around strangers, but with his family and friends he's sweet and caring.

His dark brown hair is exactly like Will's and his eyes are a rich milk chocolate. On his upper left bicep is a long jagged scar from a knife wound he received during his days in the army. He's very proud of that scar and takes every opportunity to show it off. Whenever anyone asks him about it he gladly goes into a drawn out, very detailed, but very interesting story.

Now my aunt Sasha on the other hand is the definition of sweet, caring, and understanding. She's a beautiful woman with shoulder length curly blond hair and sparkling hazel eyes that seem to look into your very soul if they stare at you long enough. I can't tell you how many times I've given in to the pressure of those all-knowing eyes. She's pretty, but more like an elegant type of pretty than just good looks pretty. She carries herself in such a way that there always seems to be a regal air surrounding her and no matter where she goes her presence demands attention.

She's about 5'5 and is one of those people who always know what to say exactly when she needs to say it.

"Sam invited me to tag along to the lake party tonight," I answered.

Sasha smiled and turned off the heat from the stove "Well that sounds like fun dear, how long will you be gone?"

"Wait a minute, who said she could go in the first place?" uncle John cut in before I could answer.

The blond woman turned to her husband and placed her hands on her hips. She gave him a stern look before saying "I did."

This shut down any further arguments the older man was planning to say.

"We shouldn't be gone long and besides I'll probably just stay in the car the entire time anyways" I said.

"All right just be careful and tell Sam to drive safely, I don't want either of you getting hurt" my aunt ordered as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah and tell him to keep an eye out for any suspicious behavior. I trust Sam, I don't trust everyone else" uncle John commanded before going back to the couch.

"All right old-timer" I joked as he plopped back on the couch cushions.

"Who you calling old missy?" he yelled while twisting around to look at me.

"You" I answered bluntly before giving him my famous smirk.

"I'm still young enough to kick your scrawny little butt" he claimed while turning back to the TV.

"Oh will you two stop acting like children?" my aunt scolded as she swatted me with a towel she grabbed from the counter.

"She started it" John muttered trying to defend himself from the berating look his wife was sending him.

"I did not," I yelled back as I walked over to my aunt and gave her a kiss on the check.

"I swear it's like I'm raising two five-year olds," Sasha ranted as I laughed and headed for the door.

"I'll see you guys later" I said.

Uncle John's deep voice hit my ears just as my hand wrapped around the doorknob "and you better keep that jacket on Julia. I've got spies everywhere and trust me when I say I'll know if you take it off. I don't want to kill anyone this week so keep covered and keep the boys away 'cause just because I don't want to kill anyone doesn't mean I won't do it."

"Yeah yeah yeah I know the drill, don't worry uncle John I'll be a good little girl I promise," I assured him before giving him a cheeky smile.

"Yeah that's what I'm worried about" he grumbled as I walked out of the door and ran towards Sam's house.

As I ran up the driveway I saw Ron and Judy working on their precious lawn.

I swear if theirs one thing those two love more than their son it's their yard. Ron's obsessed with it and don't even get me started on his grass problem. I remember when I stepped on the grass for the first time after he'd became obsessed with its perfection. The man nearly had a heart attack from how worked up he got over some imaginary footprints he thought he saw in the grass. I looked for about ten minutes and there were no footprints anywhere on that grass.

I walked up to Sam as he stormed away from his mother once their conversation ended

"You ready to go?" he asked as we walked towards his car.

"Yep, dressed and ready to roll," I answered before slipping into the passenger seat.

"You did a nice job with the car" Sam complimented as he pulled out his keys and started the ignition. Ron and Judy were yelling at us to be safe and back home by 11:00, but that entire conversation was drowned out for me when Sam started up the car and a large cloud of black smoke billowed out of the car's tailpipes.

"Ok, remind me to clean your tailpipes when we get back" I coughed as I waved a hand in front of my face to clear the smoke.

I looked through the window as we drove and peacefully watched the scenery pass by until I noticed which direction we were going.

"Uh Sam if you wanted to go to the lake you should've turned left at the last intersection not right" I stated before pointing in the right direction.

Sam laughed nervously "huh well you see, about that, I kinda promised Miles that I'd take him as well."

I froze and my entire body went rigid. My hands clenched into fists and my head slowly moved to face Sam letting him face the brunt of my icy glare.

"You…did…WHAT!" I yelled causing Sam to flinch and shrink from me.

"Oh come on Julia he's not that bad and it'll only be for an hour or so. You can tolerate his presence for an hour" he tried to reason, but I wasn't having any of it.

"Sam I can't stand Miles being in the same school as me let alone being stuck in the same car for an extended period of time. Whenever I'm around him all he does is flirt with me and make me want to punch him in the face" I seethed as we pulled up to his house.

"Please Julia, just do it for me" Sam pleaded before giving me the puppy dog look.

"Sam you know the puppy dog look doesn't work on me, I practically invented that look," I grumbled matter of factly as Miles walked out of his front door.

"But because you're my best friend I'll deal with the idiot, but JUST this once and you so owe me for this" I hissed as Miles walked up to the car and poked his head through my window.

He smiled and I held back the urge to punch him "Sup beautiful, time to hop in the backseat."

"Since I was here first and washed the damn thing I think you should be the one to get in the back" I glared while folding my arms defiantly.

"Oh come on babe don't be like that," Miles chided as I turned to Sam.

"Sam I'm trying here, I really am, but he's not making it easy. I can't deal with this idiot," I growled lowly trying to stay calm even though I was five seconds away from snapping.

"Come on Jul's just hop in the back. Do you really want him behind you the entire drive" Sam said and a groan escaped my lips as I realized he had a good point.

"I hate you," I mouthed to Sam before climbing into the back.

Miles jumped into the car and Sam started driving to the lake. Since I was forced into the back the air vents weren't hitting me directly anymore and as a result it was way hotter than the front so I unzipped my jacket and slid it off my shoulders.

"You know you should've warned me that you were going to start stripping in the car" Miles flirted as I tossed the jacket on the seat next to me.

"Not even if you paid me" I assured him before leaning into the backseat, which seemed to mold around my body to make me more comfortable.

"I'm sure we could reach some sort of agreement on that issue babe" Miles offered while giving me what he assumed was a flirtatious smirk.

I gagged and was about to give him a snarky remark when the car's engine roared a little louder than usually and Miles' seat started jerking back and forth.

We all looked at the seat uneasily as it continued to jerk.

"Dude what's wrong with your-" Miles question was abruptly cut off when his seat sprang forward and painfully smashed his chest into the dashboard before pulling back and returning to normal.

Sam screamed in shock while I fell into a fit of laughter. Miles howled in pain and clutched his chest.

"What the hell is wrong with your car man?" Miles yelled as we drove up to the lake.

"Hey don't diss the car" I bellowed while pointing a finger at him. "This car is awesome, don't get upset because it doesn't like you. That just means it actually has a brain, unlike you."

"This car's freaky" Miles snarled as Sam parked by the curb.

"Dude are you sure we're invited to this party?" Miles asked as he eyed everyone around the lake.

"Of course dumb ass it's a lake, public property, they couldn't kick us out even if they wanted to" I stated before Sam started yelling.

"Oh my God, Oh my God dude Mikaela's here!"

Sam fixed his hair and popped a breath mint before smoothing the wrinkles out of his shirt with his hands.

We all piled out of the car and Sam told Miles not to do anything stupid.

I snorted and leaned against the hood of the car "good luck with that bro, I don't think there's a single normal bone in his body."

Sam and Myles walked off and started walking towards the party, while I chose to stay with the car.

Once the two were out of hearing range I patted the car's hood appreciatively and smiled "thanks for putting Miles in his place, that was definitely the high light of my year."

The car's hood seemed to heat up at my gentle touch and suddenly the radio came on and said, _"you're welcome little lady"_ in what seemed like a cowboy voice.

Ok that's like the second time the car's said something without the keys being in the ignition. And it's not like its random stuff either, whenever it speaks it always seems relevant to our present conversation.

"You know, I don't think I'm ever going to understand why you seem to have a mind of your own, but I'm just going to go with it for now," I said to the car as I rubbed its hood.

I looked up, however, when I heard a familiar voice yelling in the distance "hey bro, that car…it's nice."

I groaned as I heard Trent's voice and looked up to see him walking towards Sam and Miles. And if things couldn't get worse Miles decided this was the perfect time to jump up and start climbing a tree.

"My god that boy is hopeless" I muttered before face palming as I laid my back against the hood of the Camaro.

The car seemed to whir and beep like he was asking me what was wrong. I patted the hood soothingly before sitting back up.

"Of course Trent had to be here. Out of all the parties going on this weekend the jerk of all jerk's just had to choose this one" I ranted to myself as said boy glanced over at me.

I gave him an icy glare, as he looked me up and down spending more time than was necessary on my chest and stomach area.

He gave a long low whistle as he looked me up and down "hey babe why don't you wear that more often. I mean you were hot before, but now…you're smoking."

I gave him the finger and he chuckled "sexy and feisty, two things I love in a women" he said before walking towards me.

As he started walking closer the car's engine seemed to growl at the boy threateningly before I caressed its hood and soothed it causing the roar to die down, but only slightly. However Trent didn't get very far since Sam stepped over and blocked Trent's path before he could reach me.

"Leave her alone Trent," he growled, sending Trent a heated glare.

Trent stopped and loomed over Sam "or what?"

Sam seemed to hesitate for a second and Trent took this opportunity to look at him closely.

"You know, I thought I recognized you. You tried out for the football team last year right?"

I cringed as I thought back to that day, definitely not one of Sam's greatest moments.

"Oh no, no that…no that wasn't like a real try out" Sam blabbed frantically "I was researching a book I was writing."

"I really need to teach that boy good cover ups and comeback lines 'cause he desperately needs some help in that department" I thought as I watched their interaction ready to jump in and intervene at any moment.

"Oh yeah?" Trent said incredulously.

"Yeah" Sam nodded.

"Yeah what's it about…sucking at sports" Trent and his boys laughed.

Sam laughed drily before responding with his own witty comeback "no it's about the link between brain damage and football."

Trent's smile fell as Sam continued "No it's a good book your friends will love it. You know it's got mazes in it and you know, little coloring areas, sections, pop up pictures. It's a lot of fun."

I smirked triumphantly and thought to myself "go Sam!"

"That's funny" Trent said drily obviously not seeing the humor. He took a threatening step towards Sam and I immediately took action.

I hopped off the hood of the car and stormed over to Sam and Trent just as Trent reached for Sam. I lifted my hand and grabbed his hand before he had time to react. I grabbed his outstretched arm and quickly moved so I had his arm painfully pinned behind his back, but not enough to pop the shoulder out of its socket.

Trent struggled and I pulled his arm slightly further back causing him to hiss in pain and cease his struggles. I leaned down so I was whispering in his ear as everyone stared at us still trying to process what just happened.

"Now I suggest you never try that again or I'll have to do far worse than pinning your arm behind your back. For example if I really wanted to I could pop your shoulder out of its socket right now if I pushed hard enough, but I'm choosing not to because I'm sure this was all just a big misunderstanding and we won't have this problem ever again, right?" I hissed in my mockingly sweet yet threatening voice.

Sam always tells me that he gets shivers whenever I use that voice 'cause he could never understand how I could sound so sweet and dangerous at the same time while still seeming calm and collected.

"Do we have an understanding?" I asked Trent and when he didn't answer I pushed my knee into his back causing his arm and shoulder to scream in protest as they were stretched farther. He whimpered before vigorously nodding his head.

"Good boy" I uttered before releasing him. He fell to the floor in a heap and grabbed his sore arm.

I casually stepped over his curled body like nothing had happened and started walking back over to the car when I felt someone running towards me. I jumped up and flipped over the person charging towards me before crouching down and using my foot to kick their feet out from under them. The wind was knocked out of them as their back collided with the ground.

I stood and slowly placed my boot on the person's chest as they tried to stand and roughly pushed them back into the dirt before getting a good look at the person who attacked me. I scoffed and laughed when I saw who it was. While my foot was still firmly placed on their chest I slowly leaned my upper body down so the person could see my face better.

"Why am I not surprised that it was you who took the cowardly way out Trent. You couldn't face me head on so you decided to sneak up on me to what? Prove a point? Well you did prove a point Trent, you proved that you're nothing but a spineless, honor less, coward who'd rather stab his enemies in the back then have the decency to face them head on and take your beating like a man."

I shook my head and stood back to my normal height "You know I pity people like you, 'cause people like you… they'll never amount to anything" I said while moving my boot away from his chest before quickly bringing it back and kicking him in the balls.

All the guys in the area cringed, gasped, or flinched like they'd felt the pain Trent was currently experiencing. I placed a hand on my hip as I watched Trent grab himself and whimper on the ground.

I shook my head once again before whispering "pathetic."

I looked up at the rest of Trent's crew "does anyone else have a problem they'd like to discuss" I asked and my hair blew around me from the soft breeze coming from my left.

Everyone silently shook their head and I swiveled on my heels while giving Trent one last icy glare before heading in the direction of Sam's yellow Camaro.

As I walked I heard Sam tell Trent's boys "yeah, she's with me" like that was now some type of threat.

"Sam I'll be in the car when you're ready to go" I told him as I opened the door and slid into the backseat.

Once the door was closed I sighed in content and coursed a hand through my hair to relieve some of the tension I'd built up.

"_That was amazing…you girl…kick major butt," _the radio blurted by connecting a series of different radio broadcasts to form a sentence.

I smiled and patted the fabric of the car seat affectionately "why thank you… actually since it seems I'm going to give in to my craziness and continue talking to a car you might as well have a name so I don't have to keep calling you car."

I brought a hand up to the seat in front of me and leaned my body against it as I thought about a suitable name. A light bulb went off in my head as I saw the Bee-otch tag hanging from the inside of the car.

"How about…Bee. It matches your colors and everything," I suggested and the engine rumbled in content.

"I'm going to take that as a yes then" I guessed as Sam and Miles started walking towards the car.

While Sam leaned against the door on his side Miles once again showed his stupidity by deciding that instead of using the door like a normal human being he was going to climb through the window.

"Miles it's called a fucking door why don't you try using it," I scolded before slapping him upside the head.

"Hey what was that for" Miles yelled while rubbing the back of his head.

"For being more stupid and idiotic than usual, and I didn't even think that was possible," I yelled back before slapping him upside the head once again.

Just as I was about to yell at him again Bee's radio came on _"whose gonna drive you home tonight?"_

"Hey man what's wrong with your radio" Miles asked as he slammed his hand against the radio.

"Hey! Hit the car again and you'll end up looking worse than Trent," I threatened and Miles' hand stopped mid-air as he was about hit the radio again. He swallowed nervously and slowly pulled his hand back to his side.

"I'm gonna drive her home tonight" Sam said dreamily as he watched Mikaela walk off down the road.

"What? She's an evil jock concubine man let her hitchhike" Miles said.

"She lives 10 miles from here okay, it's my only chance. You got to be understanding here, all right?" Sam retorted not once turning his eyes away from Mikaela.

"All right, we'll put her in the back with Julia. I'll be quiet" Miles offered and I looked at him incredulously.

"And you wonder why you've never had a girlfriend" I said as Sam looked at him like he was crazy, which he was.

"Did you say put her in the back" Sam asked his friend incredulously as he got inside the car.

"I called shotgun" Miles defended weakly.

"I'm not putting her in the back, you've got to get out of my car" Sam said and I cheered.

"Finally!" I yelled, throwing my arms up in joy.

"That's a party foul," Miles pointed out.

"What rules?" Sam asked impatiently.

"Bros before hoes" Miles argued.

Sam put his hands together like he was praying "Miles I'm begging you to get out of my car, okay."

"You…you can't do this to me" Miles stuttered as he looked back and forth between Sam and I.

"Uh yeah he can cause it's his car" I answered before pointing towards the door "so get to stepping."

"You gotta get out of my car right now" Sam repeated impatiently since Miles clearly wasn't getting the message.

Miles slowly stepped out of the car and I laughed before climbing to the front and proceeding to hop out of the car myself.

"Where are you going Jul's" Sam asked as I reached for the door handle.

"I'm being a good friend and letting you get some alone time with the girl you've been crushing on for years" I answered honestly.

"You don't have to go, you can stay in the back. I don't mind you being here I just didn't want Miles in the car to scare her off" Sam explained and I smiled once again.

"I know Sam, but I'm deciding to step out, plus it'll be good to get a little exercise anyways. Go knock um dead tiger" I smirked before patting the dashboard.

"And Bee help him out a little please, lord knows he'll need it" I whispered as I stepped out and watched Sam drive off down the road.

Miles was still standing on the curb watching Sam drive off and was about to say something when I put up my hand and cut him off "don't talk to me. You live in the opposite direction of where I'm walking so we shouldn't have to see each other anymore today... or ever" I stated bluntly before pulling out my phone and headphones.

I slipped the headphones in my ear and blasted my music as I started the two-mile trek back to the house. I didn't mind walking and it was refreshing to have some time to myself and relax while listening to my music. Music was my therapy and I couldn't go through a day without listening to something.

By the time I walked up to the house it was starting to get dark. I walked up my porch steps and pulled out my keys to unlock the door.

I quietly closed the door in case my aunt and uncle were sleeping, though I doubt uncle John was in bed. If I go out he never goes to bed until he makes sure I get back home safely. I walked towards the living room and unsurprisingly uncle John was still on the couch watching TV.

"Hey uncle John" I said making my presence known. Unless you wanted to be tackled or pinned to the ground with a gun pointed at your forehead it wasn't a good idea to sneak up on the man.

He turned and smiled at me before patting the seat next to him on the couch. I walked over and sat down next to my uncle before leaning into his side. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I was enveloped in his warmth. I kicked my feet up so they were lying on the couch as well.

"I see you didn't keep your jacket on," he said as I looked down and noticed that I forgot to get my jacket from Sam's car before leaving.

I cursed my carelessness, but uncle John just laughed.

"I didn't expect you to anyways, so how was the party?" he asked changing the subject.

I shrugged "it was ok I guess, but I finally got to deal with the jerk I've been waiting to get my hands on for a while now."

Uncle John raised an eyebrow and looked down at me "oh really?"

I nodded "Yep" I said popping the p "and lets just say he'll think twice before messing with me or my friends ever again."

My uncle grinned before asking "how bad?"

"Let's just say his shoulder, right arm, chest, and back will be very sore in the morning…and he may never have children," I answered causing John to erupt into a soft rumble of laughter.

"That's my girl," he praised before giving me a kiss on the top of my head and a pat on the back.


	3. The Car's Alive

**The Car's Alive**

**Disclaimer- Don't own Transformers**

_Italics- Bumblebee Radio_

* * *

You know that feeling of irritation you get whenever someone repeatedly makes noise in your ear while you're trying to sleep, well that's exactly how I'm feeling right now. I groggily opened my right eye to glance at my alarm clock as my phone blasted "Treasure" by Bruno Mars. I groaned as I saw it was 7 am on a Saturday.

"Who in their right mind decided to call me this early on a Saturday?" I grumbled before shifting in my bed to face the other side and ignored the call. The song went off and I sighed in relief as silence filled my room once more, however I didn't get to enjoy it much since the phone started ringing again three seconds later. I ignored the phone on the first two rings, but by the third time I heard Bruno Mars voice blaring through my phone I couldn't stand it anymore.

I cursed to myself and rolled over before grabbing the phone from my desk. I swiped my finger across the screen and answered the call without looking at the caller ID.

"I don't know who this is, but its early and it's a Saturday, which means I should be able to sleep in until 3 in the afternoon if I want to. So why in God's name are you interrupting my blissful sleep!" I yelled at whoever was on the other line. As you can tell I'm not a morning person.

"Well hello to you too" someone drawled sarcastically through the phone and it took me a few seconds to realize it was Ron who was speaking.

"Mr. Witwicky you know I love you, and not to sound rude or anything, but why are you calling me?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes and yawned trying to stay awake long enough to finish the conversation.

"Sam's in prison" Ron answered bluntly and I stopped mid yawn. My body instantly woke up as if I'd just been thrown into a pool full of ice-cold water.

I sat up and threw off the covers while still keeping the phone pressed to my ear.

"What happened?" I asked as I pulled on a pair of jeans shorts and a black tank top.

"Apparently someone stole the car last night and Sam chased after it, but the police thought it was him so they arrested him. They haven't told me much else except for the fact that he's being held at the local police station and I need to pick him up," Ron explained as I pulled out a brush and combed my tangled hair into a neat ponytail.

"I'll be over in ten minutes," I proclaimed before hanging up. I quickly brushed my teeth and pulled on my black and white sneakers before running out the door.

My aunt and uncle were still sleeping so I texted them and let them knew were I was going before quietly slipping out the front door. I ran down the street and walked into Sam's house without knocking since I knew it would be unlocked.

"I'm here" I announced as I walked into the living room to see Ron sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee in his right hand. He grabbed the extra cup to his left and handed it to me before standing.

I thanked him before taking a sip and smiled as I felt the warmth course through my body waking up my still sleepy systems.

"Let's go. We both know Sam won't last long in prison" I murmured causing the older man to crack a smile as we walked to the car. He unlocked the car and we slipped inside before racing towards the police station.

When we arrived at the station the officer at the desk showed us to the room where Sam was going to be questioned.

"Who are you?" a dark-haired cop asked us as he walked in with Sam following close behind.

"I'm Sam's father and this is Julia, a family friend," Ron said as he walked over to the table on the left side of the room. I stayed silent and leaned against the side of the table as Sam sat in the chair in the middle of the room.

Sam smiled at us before turning his attention back to the grumpy cop in front of him. The cop asked him what happened and Sam went into a long drawn out description about how his car was stolen, but he lost everyone when he said the car transformed and stood up.

The cop along with everyone else in the room looked at Sam like he was delusional. The man asked Sam to repeat the story, but it didn't get more believable the second time.

"Look I can't be any clearer than how crystal clear I am being" Sam said as he leaned forward in his chair "it just stood up."

"It just stood up," the cop said still not believing Sam.

"Wow that's really neat" he continued with fake enthusiasm as he grabbed some tissue paper "okay chiefie, time to fill her up and no drippy drippy."

Sam looked at the man confused as he was handed a small jar and some tissue paper.

"What are you rolling? Whippet? Goofballs? A little wowie sauce with the boys" the cop asked and my frown deepened.

Sam doesn't do drugs and if he did trust me I'd know, that boy can't lie to save his life. That's one reason why I'm actually finding it hard not to believe him. If he was lying then I would automatically know, but from the look on his face it didn't look like he was lying. Now he might have imagined the car standing up, which is why be believes it so much, but then I thought back to all the weird things the car's done in the past few days. It somehow being alive would make things so much clearer.

"No I'm not on any drugs," Sam affirmed.

"Then what's these" the cop asked as someone tossed him the small jar containing Mojo's pain pills. He shook them in Sam's face before looking at the label.

"Found these in your pocket, Mojo. Is that what the kids are doing now? A little bit of Mojo?"

"Are you kidding me?" I blurted without thinking as I stared at the cop like he was the stupidest person on earth.

"Those are my dog's pain pills" Sam answered softly.

"It says animal medicine on the fucking label" I retorted as I pointed at the bottle. I would've continued ridiculing the cop, but Ron jabbed me in the side shutting me up before I could say more. I snapped my mouth shut knowing that pissing off the cop wouldn't help Sam's situation, even if the dude was the worst detective in the world.

"You know a Chihuahua. A little…" Ron put two fingers together to show how small Mojo was.

The cop gave an exasperated sigh and slid a hand down his face. This resulted in his jacket moving up so Sam had a better view of the man's gun. Sam stared at the gun uneasily until the man caught his gaze.

"What was that?" he asked as he lifted his jacket to give Sam a clear view of his weapon.

"You eyeballing my piece, 50 cent? You wanna go? Make something happen, do it cause I promise you I will bust you up" the cop threatened as he stood and loomed over Sam.

The next few words that came out of Sam's mouth had me laughing the entire ride home.

Sam looked at the man hesitantly before leaning forward and whispering "are you on drugs?"

* * *

The next day Sam and I were hanging out at his house since my guardians were away on a business trip for the rest of the week. Whenever they go off for work I stay over Sam's since they trust the Witwicky's. Sam's parent's left about an hour ago to run some errands so Sam and I had the house to ourselves.

Sam was lying on his bed throwing small basketballs into the miniature basketball hoop he set up on the edge of his bookshelf when I walked in. Sam was dressed in a pair of blue boxers and a white t-shirt, but neither of us cared. We've been around each other since forever so I'm used to him walking around the house in nothing but boxers and a t-shirt.

"You want some breakfast?" I asked Sam as he stood from his bed.

"Yeah just give me ten minutes to get dressed," he answered before shuffling over to his closet. I nodded and closed the door behind me as I walked towards the kitchen.

I woke up about a hour ago so I was already dressed and ready for the day. I had on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a blood-red tank top. My light long-sleeved black jacket was zipped up halfway so I wouldn't get hot and my comfortable black sneakers covered my feet.

The gun my uncle gave me for my 16th birthday was tucked into the back of my jeans and hidden by my jacket since I woke up early to do my usual Sunday morning yard target practice.

Sam walked in shortly after I did and immediately made his way to the fridge to find something to drink. He pulled out a carton of milk and walked over to the sink as Mojo started barking.

"Stop with the barking Mojo it's too early please" Sam pleaded as he uncapped the carton and lifted it to take a swig. However, the carton never reached his lips since he looked out the window and gasped when he heard the loud roar of an engine. The milk slipped through his fingers and spilled on the floor as he freaked out and pulled out his phone.

I poked my head out of the pantry to ask him what happened, when he dropped to the ground and pulled me down with him.

"Sam what are you doing" I asked as I tried to stand, but Sam grabbed my ankle so I couldn't get back up.

"No! Julia stay down we don't want it to see us," Sam ordered as he punched in a number on his phone.

I crawled on my hands and knees over to the sink and poked my head up so only my eyes could be seen. I stared out the window and glanced around the area until I saw a familiar Camaro parked in the yard. My body filled with joy as I saw that the car was back, however my excitement quickly died away when I noticed that there was no driver in the driver's seat.

I slid back to the ground and slunk over to Sam as he called someone on his phone.

"Miles? Miles, listen to me, listen" Sam hysterically ranted into his phone "my car, it stole itself!"

I looked at Sam like he was insane "Why the hell are you calling Miles, what kind of help is he right now" I yelled as Sam grabbed Mojo from the floor and listened to whatever Miles was saying on the other end.

"Satan's Camaro, in my yard, it's stalking me," Sam yelled before pausing when he heard a click and a beep.

He pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it in disbelief "did he just hung up on me?"

I rolled my eyes and snapped the phone shut "well what did you expect Sam it's Miles. Serious situations don't register in his mind."

Sam stuffed the phone back into his pocket and looked back and forth between the window and the floor. I could tell the gears in his head were working overtime as he thought of a plan.

"I think you're over reacting just a little," I added as I brought my fingers together to show how much he was freaking out.

"Do you still have you skateboard in the back?" Sam asked as he crawled to the back room where all the bikes were.

"Yeah" I answered hesitantly as he grabbed his mother's bike and started rolling it towards the front door.

"Grab it" Sam ordered as he wheeled past me. I shuffled to my feet and grabbed my skateboard before running after Sam. He ran out the door and hopped on the bike before pedaling down the street. I ran after him and dropped my skateboard on the ground before following him.

I glanced over my shoulder when I heard the roar of an engine and saw the Camaro following us by driving on the sidewalk. I brought my foot to the ground and pushed harder until I was riding side by side with Sam.

"Stop!" Sam yelled at the car as we turned onto a busier street.

"Uh Sam you want to tell me the plan is" I asked as we moved to the sidewalk. I skirted around a couple as they walked down the middle of the sidewalk before returning to Sam's side.

"Haven't really thought that far ahead yet," Sam admitted as he pedaled faster.

"Of course you haven't," I complained as Sam turned to see where the car was and failed to see the slabs of concrete sticking out of the sidewalk. I tried to warn him, but it was already too late. His front wheel hit the rocks and he fell from the bike. He flipped once before his back collided with the hard concrete.

I winced as I jumped off my skateboard and crouched down next to Sam to make sure he was ok.

"Sam are you alright?" I asked as he moaned in pain.

We both looked up when we heard a familiar voice calling Sam's name. Mikaela looked at us questioningly as her friends laughed at Sam's misfortune. I glared at her friends and their laughter died down a little, but not entirely.

"Hi" Sam greeted while trying to make his voice sound normal despite the immense pain he was probably feeling.

"That was… that was really awesome," Mikaela said after struggling to find the right words to say.

"Well it felt awesome" Sam answered as he picked himself off the floor and grabbed the bike handles.

"Are you okay?" Mikaela asked and I was surprised to hear genuine concern creeping into her voice. I smiled as I thought Sam might just have a chance with the girl of his dreams after all.

"I'm not okay, all right? I'm losing my mind a little bit. I'm getting chased by my car right now, I got to go" he rambled before grabbing my arm and forcing my to follow him.

I waved at Mikaela before hopping back on my skateboard and riding off once again. After about 5 minutes of riding Sam turned into what appeared to be an old junkyard. He came to a skidding halt when he didn't see the car following us anymore.

I stepped off my skateboard and brought my foot down on the end closest to me so the skateboard propped itself up. I grabbed the other end and slid the board under my arm as we saw red and blue flashing lights and heard the loud blaring of police sirens.

"Oh great cops" Sam sighed as he pedaled over to the cop car. I followed him, but paused when I saw the 'to punish and enslave' writing on the side of the car. I'm pretty sure that's not what cop cars are supposed to say.

"Officer listen" Sam yelled while riding over to the cars driver side, but before he could continue the cop's door opened and slammed into Sam causing him to tumble off his bike and face plant on the ground.

"Sam!" I yelled as I ran over to him.

"Oh that hurt" Sam groaned as he got up and leaned against the hood of the car.

"Listen to me, thank god you're here! I've had the worst day ever! I've been… I've been followed here on my mother's bike right, and my car's right there and it's been following me here! So get out of the car!" Sam demanded as he slammed his hand against the hood two times.

The police officer didn't seem to like his car being abused because he started jerking his car forward. Sam was pushed to the ground and since I was next to him he tumbled into me and brought me down with him. My skateboard fell out of my hands and was crushed under the weight of the car as the wheel rolled over it.

"Hey that was my favorite skateboard jerk!" I yelled as I saw my board get smashed to pieces.

Sam and I scooted back and yelled at the man to stop as his car kept jerking forward like it wanted to run us over. The car still wasn't stopping so I put my feet on the front of the car like that was going to stop it, but unfortunately it didn't.

Just as soon as the car stopped jerking the front headlights started swirling and coming out of the car. Spikes surrounded the lights as they came out and Sam had to move his head so he didn't get his eyes poked out. The car jerked again with its lights still out making the car seem extra creepy.

"What kind of cop car is this?" I hollered as I banged my foot against the front of the car.

"Okay what do you want from me!" Sam yelled and the car stopped jerking. I sighed in relief as the lights retreated back into the car, but the feeling didn't last very long.

Once the lights were back in place the car seemed to explode in on itself. Different pieces of the car flipped and shifted until instead of a creepy police car there was now a large black and white robot sneering down at us with blazing red eyes.

"Oh God no!" Sam yelled as we scrambled to our feet and ran for our lives.

"Oh shit, oh shit, shit, shit!" Sam screamed as we ran through the junkyard.

I saw the hand coming towards us before Sam did and we both yelled "Oh shit!" as it knocked us over. We flew through the air and thankfully landed on the windshield of an old car cracking the glass slightly, but not completely shattering it.

"Ok I'm dreaming right, please tell me this is a bad dream" I whispered as the robot walked over and slammed his fists into the concrete next to the car. He brought his face down until it was only inches above us

"Are you LadiesMan217," the robot asked in a growly voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Sam tried to say, but the robot yelled at him again with annoyance and impatience.

"Are you LadiesMan217!"

"Yeah" Sam answered unsure of it he should be admitting to that or not.

"Where is the eBay item 21153? Where are the glasses?" the robot asked before slamming his fist into the hood just centimeters away from our legs.

I reached my hand behind my back and discretely pulled out the gun from under my jacket. Sam saw my movement and I mouthed at him "on my mark we run."

He nodded and I quickly whipped out my gun. "Run!" I yelled as I shot the robot in the eye.

It growled in pain and stepped away from us as we climbed up the car and jumped down just before the robot flipped it over. We ran for the exit and Sam started waving his hand at something as we ran out of the junkyard.

"Get back, stop!" Sam yelled at Mikaela as she sped towards us on her motorcycle. She wasn't close enough to understand him so Sam tackled her as she drove by and they both fell to the ground.

"What is your problem Sam?" Mikaela screamed as she glared at him.

"You know you're yelling at the guy that basically just saved your life," I snapped at her as I held up my gun ready to shoot at any moment "you're welcome."

"Okay there's a monster right there. It just attacked us," Sam explained and Mikaela looked at him like he was insane until she saw the angry robot barreling towards us.

"Sam he's coming back" I yelled as I shot him again, but this time the robot learned and hid its eyes from me so the bullets just bounced off his metal…skin...armor, hell I don't know what the proper term is.

"We gotta move," I yelled as I grabbed their arms and tried to usher them into running away, but Mikaela was still frozen in shock and Sam wasn't leaving without her.

I looked up from trying to pull the two teens when I heard the squealing of tires. Bee came shooting around the corner and hit the robot in the legs causing it to collapse and fall to the ground. He drove over to us and opened his doors signaling for us to get in. I immediately dove into the car and hopped into the backseat without hesitation before Sam or Mikaela could even process what was happening.

"Sam what is that thing" Mikaela asked as she noticed there was no one driving.

"He's the reason you're alive right now, and if you want to stay that way I suggest you get in the car and do so quickly" I advised as Sam ushered her over to the door.

"You have to get in the car, get in," Sam ordered, though Mikaela still wasn't moving.

"Get in the car. Trust me, trust me" Sam told her as he dragged her into the seat. My seatbelt popped out and clicked tightly around my chest as the doors closed and the car took off. The robot behind us transformed back into a car and chased after us with its lights flashing.

"Go, go, go, go, go" Sam yelled as he saw the car gaining on us.

"Oh God! We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Mikaela yelled frantically as she placed her hand on the door to try to settle her churning stomach.

"No we're not, we're not gonna die. Trust me he's a kick-ass driver!" I screamed above the wind as Bee swerved to the left blocking the advancing car so he couldn't cut in front of us.

However, despite the fact that I defended Bee even I screamed when we saw the large window we were rushing towards. Bee drove through the window like it was paper and hit a stack of boxes as he drove through an old abandoned building. Bee did a drifting U-turn and sped off in the other direction while the cop car tried to turn but didn't do it as smoothly as Bee. It took the car a second to turn and change directions unlike Bee who did it in less than half a second. This gave us just enough time to get away and hide.

Bee drove into a secluded area away from all people and backed up into a dark corner. By now it was starting to get dark so the shadows hid us from view. The car's doors locked and Sam and Mikaela instantly started trying to unlock the doors, but they weren't budging. As they freaked out I took a moment to catch my breath and attempt to calm my racing heart, though that was proving to be quiet difficult at the moment.

"We're locked in," Sam announced as he gave up trying to open the door "the car won't start."

"At least we ditched the monster right?" he said trying to find the good in the situation, but I ruined the moment by leaning forward and slapped him upside the head.

"You idiot you jinxed it!" I whisper yelled just as said evil car pulled up and parked up the street from to us.

"Sam I officially hate you," I murmured as we all stared at the evil car apprehensively.

I sucked in a breath as Bee started up quietly and turned the key in the ignition. Bee suddenly slammed on the gas and sped past the evil car as it tried to reverse into us. Bee did a large U-turn and dumped Sam and Mikaela on the dirt as it turned. I quickly climbed out of the backseat and jumped out of the car as the other two picked themselves off the ground. Once we were all out of the car Bee transformed just like the evil police car. His gears and parts split apart and rearranged themselves until a tall yellow and black robot stood in front of us.

He got into a fighting stance as the evil car drove up. Sam grabbed my arm and we all took a few steps back giving the robot some space just before the evil car transformed and tackled Bee to the ground.

While the two larger bots fought a smaller bot about ¾ as tall as Sam popped out of the evil robots chest. We ran away as it chased after us. It lunged for Sam and grabbed his ankle bringing him to the ground.

"He's got me! Oh God!" Sam squealed as he tried to escape the robot's grasp. I saw Mikaela run off to hopefully find a weapon of some sort. As Sam struggled the robot tried to pull him back, which resulted in Sam's pants slipping down. I ran over to Sam just as he lost his pants.

I kicked the robot from Sam's body and helped him off the ground before running towards Mikaela. While we ran the robot picked itself off the ground and recommenced its chase. It jumped on Sam's back and sent them rolling down the hill. Sam fought off the robot as Mikaela ran up with a small chain saw and a bat in her hands. She tossed me the bat and I caught it as we ran towards Sam.

Mikaela turned the chain saw on and stared hacking the robot to pieces while I beat it with my bat to make sure the thing was dead and stayed dead.

I dropped the bat and sighed as the robot went limp. The only thing that wasn't smashed or chopped to pieces was the head, which was wiggling and jumping around on the ground.

"That's disgusting" I gagged as I saw the head trying to get away.

"Not so tough without a head are you," Sam taunted before running up and kicking the head far away.

"I'm pretty sure the correct phrase would be not so tough without a body, but whatever," I shrugged before coursing a hand through my slightly tangled locks.

"Come on," Sam said as we started walking back up the hill where we left the two fighting robots. We ran up the hill and waited with bated breath as we saw a large figure walking through the smoke. I released a sigh of relief when I saw Bee emerge from the smoke instead of the other evil robot.

"What is it?" Mikaela asked as Bee transformed his left arm from a large cannon back into a regular robotic hand.

"It's a robot," Sam answered and I snorted.

"Well no duh genius."

He glared at my before continuing "but like a…like a different…you know, like a super advanced robot. It's probably Japanese, yeah definitely Japanese."

"No way this is Japanese made, they're good, but they're not that good" I said as I moved closer to Bee.

"What are you doing?" Mikaela asked as Sam followed after me.

"I don't think it wants to hurt us, it would have done that already," Sam reasoned as he stepped closer.

"Really?" Mikaela said sarcastically "well do you speak robot because they just had like a giant droid death match."

Bee placed his hands on his hips and waited for us to come to him.

"I think it wants something from me," Sam guessed.

"What?" Mikaela asked.

"Cause the other one was talking about his eBay page," I added while thinking back to the near death experience we had with Mr. evil cop.

"You two are the strangest people I've ever met" Mikaela stated.

"But Sam's definitely the weirdest" I smirked and Sam rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that" Sam declared as he sent me a quick glance before turning back to the giant robot.

"But I did say it and it's true, no point in denying it Sam" I fired back causing Mikaela to crack a smile.

"Can you talk?" Sam asked Bee once we were close enough.

"_XM Satellite Radio…Digital cable brings you…Columbia Broadcasting system"_ Bee blurted by tapping into different radio frequencies.

"So you talk through the radio" I inferred and Bee clapped before pointing at me.

"Thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful, you're wonderful."

"Well you're not so bad yourself handsome" I replied and Bee's face seemed to heat up.

Sam gapped and looked at me incredulously "are you flirting with my car?"

I shrugged "what he's cute" I defended causing Bee to blush more.

Sam face palmed before mumbling "Lord give me strength."

He shook his head and turned back to Bee "so what was that last night? What was that?"

Bee pointed to the sky as he answered, "_Message from Starfleet Captain…Through the inanimate vastness of space…Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven Hallelujah!"_

"Visitors from heaven" Mikaela whispered softly as she walked up to our side. "What…what are you like an alien or something" she asked and Bee pointed at her as if to say 'you got it.'

He crouched down and transformed back into a car before opening both doors for us.

"Any more questions you want to ask?" he asked as I rushed towards the car.

"He wants us to get in the car," Sam said and Mikaela scoffed.

"And go where?"

"Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?" Sam asked while giving her a series look. Mikaela swallowed and thought about it before finally following his lead.

I ran to the driver's side and paused before stepping in "uh may I?" I asked while pointing to the drivers seat. Now that I know the car is alive it didn't feel right to just sit in the driver's seat without permission. I felt like that would be equivalent to sitting on someone while they drove without asking them if you could.

"_Go ahead…gorgeous" _Bee replied and I grinned before slipping into the driver's seat.

"I knew there was something special about you. Now I don't feel completely crazy for talking to a car since said car was alive the whole time" I said as my seatbelt clicked in place without me moving it.

Bee waited for Sam and Mikaela to climb into the car before driving off. Bee stopped as we passed by Mikaela's purse and Sam's pants. Mikaela grabbed her purse and Sam pulled his pants back on before we left for the main road.

Well this day just a lot more interesting.


	4. Autobots

**Autobots**

**Disclaimer- Don't own Transformers or its characters, only own Julia and plot changes/twists.**

_Italics- Bumblebee Radio speech_

* * *

We drove in silence and I stared at the wheel mesmerized by the way it moved and adjusted all by itself.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," I thought to myself before turning to Mikaela and smiling at the girl.

"Hi, I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Julia, Sam's best friend, we have a couple of classes together," I said as I offered her my hand.

She grabbed my outstretched hand and gave it a firm squeeze "nice to meet you Julia, I'm Mikaela, and I already knew who you were" she said before releasing my hand.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at her confused "ok so I know I knew you before we officially met because we go to the same school and you're popular, but how do you know me?" I asked and Mikaela laughed.

"That beat down you gave Trent the other day received quiet the buzz among my crowd. Everyone at school is talking about it," she explained which resulted in a satisfied grin plastering on my face.

"Good, glad I could give people something worth gossiping about" I laughed.

"It was quite the first impression," Mikaela added before staring out the front windshield.

"Well what can I say, I'm just an amazing person" I said before staring out of the window. I drummed my fingers against the door as I stared at the passing scenery.

Soft laughter filled the car and I turned to the old radio.

"Is something funny Bee?" I asked tapping the moving wheel lightly.

"_Just remembering that day," Bee answered, "it was fun…to watch. That boy…deserved it though. If you hadn't…dealt with the situation I would have…had to intervene."_

I chuckled at the thought of an angry Bee transforming in front of Trent. Now that would be something I'd pay big money to see.

"I don't think that would work for the whole incognito thing Bee" I pointed out.

"_Your safety and well-being is more important than me keeping up appearances," _Bee answered immediately and my grin grew.

"Well thanks Bee, its nice to know I've got a kick ass alien bodyguard by my side" I joked before leaning back into my seat as the car was once again plunged into silence.

Sam leaned forward and gave me a puzzled glance "why do you keep calling him Bee Julia?"

"Well it's better than calling him super cool transforming alien robot all the time. He needed a name so I wasn't calling him car every time we talked. I came up with Bee since it matches his paint job" I explained and Sam raised an eyebrow.

"You talked to my car before you knew it was alive?" he asked, though it sounded more like an incredulous statement.

I crossed my arms "don't blame me, it was all Bee's fault" I defended and Bee gave a protesting whine.

"If Bee hadn't acted strange all the time and kept turning his damn radio on I wouldn't have talked to the car and thought I was going crazy. No offense Bee" I added quickly before patting the dashboard.

"You are truly the weirdest friend I have Jul's" Sam whispered before leaning back in his chair.

"No offense Sam, but you don't have many friends. So I guess your stuck with me" I grinned at him and he rolled his eyes but I could tell he was holding back a smile.

"This car's a pretty good driver" Mikaela commented as she stared at the moving wheel. For reasons unknown Mikaela decided to sit on the armrest in the middle of the car instead of in the back so she was scrunched up between Sam and I.

"I know" Sam said before looking at the girl closely "you know that doesn't seem comfortable" he stated as Mikaela shifted once again.

"I'll live" Mikaela answered though we all knew she wasn't very comfortable.

"Yeah, you're right. Well maybe you should sit in my lap" Sam suggested and Mikaela turned to him skeptically.

"Why?" she asked while raising an eyebrow.

I turned my head and raised an eyebrow as well trying to figure out where Sam was going with this.

"Well I have the only seat belt here" Sam added quickly before nervously grabbing the seat belt to show her "you know safety first."

Mikaela thought about it for a second or two before sighing in submission "yeah all right."

"Right?" Sam said sounding slightly surprised that his plan actually worked.

"Yeah" Mikaela confirmed as she moved over to him.

"Okay" Sam said as Mikaela crawled into his lap and she shifted until they were both comfortable. Sam stared at the girl on his lap and grinned to himself.

"There see? That's better" he said as she leaned into his chest.

I hid my smirk and turned away from the pair to give them some semblance of a private moment.

I leaned my head against the window and closed my eyes enjoying the peace of the ride. I brought a hand up to my seatbelt and rubbed it as I felt the seatbelt tighten around me. I blocked out Sam and Mikaela's conversation until Mikaela dared to say, "you know what I don't understand? Why if he's supposed to be, like, this super advanced robot, does he transform back into this piece of crap Camaro?"

"Oh HELL NO! I know she did not just dis Bee," I screamed in my head as my eyes snapped open and gave her an icy glare.

I was about to yell at her for being rude to be Bee after he just saved her life when I lurched forward. My seatbelt held me in place so I didn't go flying, but it still wasn't a pleasant feeling coming to a complete halt in less than a second

Obviously Bee didn't like being criticized so he slammed on the brakes and brought the car to a skidding halt. He opened the door closest to Sam and waited for the pair to get out.

"Oh see? No get…no that doesn't work" Sam complained as Mikaela got off his lap and stepped out of the car. Sam stepped out as well and I begrudgingly moved to follow them, but my seatbelt wouldn't unbuckle so I couldn't leave.

Once Sam and Mikaela were out and safely on the sidewalk Bee slammed his door shut and U-turned so he was going in the opposite direction.

"Um Bee…where are we going" I asked as I turned to see Sam yelling at Bee and freaking out.

"_Hold on to something" _Bee said and I tilted my head to the side.

"What are you talking abou…HOLY CRAP!" I yelled as I grabbed my seatbelt and the armrest next to me to steady myself as Bee moved so he was driving on two wheels.

Bee drove on two wheels until he scanned something and returned all four wheels back to the ground. When he returned to normal driving his interior changed and I gapped as we drove down the road.

Bee was now a new 2006 Chevy Camaro with a fresh new black interior.

He was awesome before, but now Bee was truly amazing!

"_Do you...like the new…me?" _Bee asked as we turned around to pick up Sam and Mikaela.

"No I don't like it Bee" I said and a disappointed chirp came from Bee's radio before I quickly replied, "I love it!"

Bee seemed to perk up as I brought my hand up to touch the wheel and interior of the car taking in its gorgeousness.

"Bee you were awesome before, but I have to admit now you're totally sexy" I squealed as we pulled up next to Sam and Mikaela who were staring at the car in disbelief.

Bee opened his passenger door and I leaned over so they could see my face.

"What are you standing on the sidewalk with you mouths hanging open for, come one get in we don't got all day" I ordered as the two climbed back into the car.

My cheerfulness disappeared for a few seconds as I turned to Mikaela and gave her a hard glare "Oh and from now on don't dis the car. It did get us a sweet new car upgrade which is awesome, but Bee was perfect before and I don't like it when people criticize my friends…got it?"

Mikaela nodded before giving Bee a soft apology.

"Wow" Sam whistled as he looked around and took a few seconds to admire the car.

Bee took off down the road and drove us to a restricted area blocked off by a gate. Bee drove through the gate like it wasn't even there and parked in the driveway area. We all piled out of the car and watched as four bright lights came falling out of the sky. As they got closer they seemed to look like meteors. One landed close by so Sam and Mikaela ran off to check it out, while I decided to stay behind with Bee.

I leaned against his hood and watched as Sam and Mikaela disappeared from sight before turning to face Bee. I leaned my elbows against his hood and stared at the windshield.

"Ok just so I'm clear about everything that was you who commented when I washed you're car form earlier this week right?" I asked and Bee chirped.

"_Yes that was me. It was…quiet enjoyable," _he answered and I blushed.

"Well I'm glad I could be of service, but next time I won't climb all over you. Sorry about that by the way, that couldn't have been very comfortable" I said while rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

"_I didn't…mind at all beautiful" _Bee assured and I smiled.

Even though Bee was a 17-foot tall alien robot he was so easy to talk to, even better than most humans. Bee was fun to be around and his presence was both calming and refreshing.

I looked up when Sam and Mikaela returned. We got back into Bee and he drove us to a shadowed alley away from all prying eyes.

If it were anyone else taking us here I would've been extremely suspicious, but surprisingly I…trusted Bee. Even though he's a large alien robot who could easily kill me with a flick of his pinky I trusted him with my life. Weird since I'm not the type to automatically trust people.

Bee rolled to a stop and I raised an eyebrow as I looked around the alley.

"_Hop on out" _Bee said as his doors popped open.

The three humans piled out of Bee's car form as 4 shadowed figures entered the alley. I squinted to get a better look at the 4 moving shadows. I gapped as I saw a large red and blue Peterbilt truck, a monstrous black GMC Topkick, a small silver Pontiac Solstice, and a yellow search and rescue Hummer.

The largest of the four, which was the Peterbilt, screeched to a halt just inches before running us over. I watched in amazement as the Peterbilt started transforming. The transformation was much slower than Bee's, but then again this bot was much bigger then Bee, almost twice his size. The rest of the cars backed up and surrounded us in a circle as the Peterbilt transformed. Once the Peterbilt was finished transforming except for the head mask the rest of the circle transformed as well.

My eyes went from one bot to the next as I watched them all transform into large standing robots, all of varying colors and sizes.

The large bot crouched down until his face was level with ours so we didn't have to break our necks to talk to him.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" the large robot asked in his soothingly deep voice.

He had the voice of a leader; strong, confident, wise, compassionate, and understanding all wrapped into one. His voice was deep, soothing, and instantly put me at ease. It had a relaxing effect to it and made you feel like he was someone I could trust even though I'd just met him.

"They know your name" Mikaela whispered as she stared at the large bot's face.

"Yeah" Sam nodded hesitantly answering the bot's question.

"My name is Optimus Prime" the bot continued, "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"But you can call us autobots for short" the yellow hummer added as he took a small step forward.

"Autobots" I whispered trying the name on my tongue and getting a feel for it.

"What's crackin little bitches" the silver, and smallest of the group, announced as he spun and did a cool flip in the air.

"My first lieutenant, designation Jazz" Optimus introduced as Jazz gave us a bright smile.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it" he said as he sat on the roof of an old car and folded his arms.

"What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked before pointing to Jazz.

Optimus stood to his full height before answering, "We've learned earth's languages through the world-wide web."

I laughed loudly and the bots turned to me. I immediately stopped laughing when I noticed all the eyes directed at me.

"What? I'm sorry, but the Internet really isn't the best way to learn proper speech. I'm just imagining all the slang words you learned that you have absolutely no idea what they mean, despite already reading the definition."

"Yes there was quiet a bit of this…slang speech of which you speak of, but we managed the best we could" Optimus acknowledged as he turned to the grumpier looking bot.

"My weapon specialist Ironhide."

The black bot lifted his hands and activated two large canons before pointing them at us.

"You feeling lucky punk?" Ironhide asked Sam and Sam swallowed nervously not liking have a gun larger than him pointed at his face.

Before anyone could blink I reached to the back of my jeans and pulled out my gun. I pointed it at Ironhide with one hand while aiming for his eye.

"I'd put some serious thought into your next move Ironhide cause I'm one heck of a shooter and I won't hesitate to make you half blind?" I warned before tightening my grip on the gun.

"Easy Ironhide" Optimus ordered calmly and I pointed my free hand in his direction

"Yeah what he said," I bellowed while pointing at Optimus who shook his head in amusement.

Ironhide chuckled before deactivating his canons and returning his arms to his side. I returned my gun to its earlier position and immediately changed from threatening to very friendly.

"Just kidding, I just wanted to show him my cannons, but I like this femme. She has spunk," Ironhide grunted as I stared at his canons. Ironhide must have caught my gaze cause he asked "what are you staring at femme."

I turned my eyes away from his guns and forced myself to look at his face.

"Sorry Ironhide...I'm just really into guns and your cannons are very interesting," I told him truthfully as I felt a small blush appear on my face for being caught staring.

Ironhide chuckled before slapping Bee on the shoulder "Yeah Bee she's definitely a keeper" he said through the autobots private channel so the human's wouldn't hear.

I looked at the two confused as Bee released a series of fast whirs and beeps that I didn't understand.

"Hey no need for such language kid, I'm just speaking the truth" Ironhide replied gruffly and before I could ask them what they were talking about Optimus interrupted. Even if I wanted to I couldn't ignore that voice, it just commanded immediate respect and attention.

"Our medical officer Ratchet."

I moved my eyes to Ratchet evaluating him while he sniffed the air "the boy's pheromone levels suggests he wants to mate with the female."

I quickly stepped away from Sam and burst into a fit of giggles. Sam looked away from Mikaela and started whistling while Mikaela scratched her head and refused to make eye contact with my best friend.

I clutched my stomach as I tried to control my laughter, but unfortunately wasn't having much success.

"Julia!" Sam hissed harshly wanting me to shut up.

"Don't…get pissy with…me because you…got called out" I ordered through a fit of giggles. I wiped the tears from my eyes and took a deep breath after a minute of laughter to calm myself.

"Ok alright sorry, I had a moment, but I'm all good now" I announced as the autobots looked at me funny.

"You are quiet a strange femme Julia" Ironhide muttered and I turned my head to face him.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment. Being strange means I keep life interesting, which on earth is a good thing" I retorted and Ironhide shook his head at me.

"You already know your guardian Bumblebee" Optimus continued trying to get the conversation back on track as his eyes focused on Bee.

"_Check on the rep yep, second to none"_ Bee's radio sang as he hopped around and boxed an invisible enemy.

"So you're my guardian?" Sam asked and Bee nodded while sending him a curt beep.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle" Ratchet explained as a laser shot out of his hand and aimed for Bee's throat causing said bot to clutch his throat and cough.

"I'm still working on him," Ratchet said as he shut off the laser.

"You ok Bee?" I asked as I stepped over to his left foot and placed a hand on his leg. Bee looked down at me before extending his hand to the floor. I gave him a puzzled look and Bee must have seen my confusion because he brought up his other hand and pointed to his outstretched hand while beeping loudly.

"You want me to get on," I guessed as I pointed to the hand by my feet.

Bee nodded vigorously and I smirked before climbing up. I wrapped my arms around his large thumb as he slowly raised his hand to his shoulder. I gingerly stepped off of his hand and gently found a comfortable spot on his shoulder.

It was a small spot in-between the two main pieces of metal that created his shoulder-blade. I sat against the warm metal, but kept one hand securely wrapped around a protruding piece of metal so I wouldn't accidentally slip.

Bee turned his head to make sure I was ok and it was at that moment that I noticed two things.

The first was how extremely blue his eyes were. His eyes were a piercing bright blue that put all the glistening oceans and clear blue skies to shame. I don't think I've ever seen a blue more vibrant or lively than the blue of Bee's eyes.

The second thing I noticed was how close I was to his face. My seat was right next to his neck so when he turned to me I was close enough to grasp his cheeks in my hands. At this height I could see every crevice and line creating his facial features.

My eyes scanned his face soaking in every detail and I noticed for the second time how cute he was. However, I was snapped out of my daydream when Bee called my name for what seemed to be the third time.

I jumped startled out of my daydream and snapped my eyes back to Bee's concerned one's.

"What?" I asked.

Bee looked at me with concern _" I asked if you were ok…you didn't move or make a noise for a while... I was getting worried you might be afraid of…heights or something."_

I blushed knowing Bee had unknowingly caught me staring and I'd unintentionally worried him.

"No I'm fine Bee" I reassured him while giving him a brilliant smile revealing all my straight pearly white teeth.

Bee's mouthpiece seemed to move up and he chirped happily which made me assume he was smiling too. I ran my thumb up and down the piece of metal I was holding as I turned back to the conversation at hand. I felt Bee shiver slightly, but didn't give it much thought.

Sam looked up at me for a split second to make sure I was ok before turning back to Optimus. He somewhat trusted Bee, but he was still slightly on edge about being around a group of super cool alien robots.

"Why are you here?" Mikaela asked as she built up the courage to speak.

"We are looking for the Allspark, and we must find it before Megatron" Optimus declared.

Sam said "Mega-what?" at the same time I said "Mega-who?"

Optimus brought a finger to his forehead and projector lights flashed out of his eyes giving us a visual presentation as he spoke. As the projection expanded I gasped. The projection looked so real that I thought the earth was actually breaking apart when it showed the concrete splitting beneath our feet. Sam and Mikaela stepped back from the breaking rock even though we all subconsciously knew it was fake.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons" Optimus revealed as a life-size projection of Megatron appeared.

A shiver ran down my spine as I stared into those cold, dark, cruel red eyes. They looked like the evil cop cars, but a thousand times more intense. I felt like slinking into a deep dark hole and never coming out just to escape the gaze of those evil eyes.

I shrunk back into Bee's side and Bee shifted his head so it was closer to my side. He gave a soft concerned chirp and I gave him a shaky smile before patting his cheek.

"I'm good Bee," I whispered and he nodded before turning back to the projection though I could tell his eyes would flicker over to me every few minutes to see if I was telling the truth about being ok.

I watched as the projection changed to a desolate land scarred by multiple battles and littered with the bodies of fallen cybertronian's, both Decepticon and Autobot alike.

"All who defied them were destroyed" Optimus said gravely "our war finally consumed the planet, and the AllSpark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him."

Sam gasped "my grandfather" he said completely astounded by this new information.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates" Optimus agreed before returning to the story.

"Megatron crash landed before he could recover the Cube. Your great great grandfather accidentally activated his navigation system and the coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

"How'd you know about his glasses" Sam asked and Optimus gave him a solemn glance.

"eBay" he answered and I almost laughed when I heard it. Hearing Optimus say something as common as eBay was definitely the highlight of my day. The word sounded weird coming from his mouth, like there was some hidden meaning behind the word now that it had come from this great man's…er Cybertronian's lips.

"eBay" Sam laughed and I looked down at him.

"Told you not to sell those glasses Sam," I stated and he gave me a pointed look, but decided not to retaliate since he knew he'd loose in a verbal war against me.

"Julia- 1, Sam- 0" I laughed to myself and my body shook as Bee's shoulder-blade went up and down. I looked at him to see his shoulders were moving like he was laughing to himself. I grinned knowing I'd succeeded in making Bee laugh; however the mood was killed by Ratchet's next comment.

"If the Decepticons find the AllSpark they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army."

"And the human race will be extinguished" Optimus added gravely before straightening "Sam Witwicky you hold the key to earth's survival."

The autobot's stared at Sam expectantly while Sam stared at Optimus still trying to process the information.

"We're all going to die" I muttered and leaned back against Bee's warm metal before covering my face with my hand.

"Thanks for the confidence Jul's" Sam mumbled while I dragged my hand down my face.

"No I have faith in you Sam, the problem is I know you too well. And if the fate of the world relies on you knowing where your great great grandfathers glasses are then the chances of my life long dream of growing old and marrying a nice young handsome military man ever coming true has diminished slightly. Who knows where those things could be by now, your room is like a black hole" I pointed out and he muttered something under his breath while folding his arms, but I was too high to hear what he said.

"Please tell me you have those glasses," Mikaela pleaded with Sam.

Sam swallowed nervously before saying "they're at the house…somewhere, we just have to go get them."

Optimus nodded before taking command like the leader I knew he was "we will accompany you to your home and help you locate the glasses. We must hurry though, time is short."

Just as Optimus finished speaking he transformed, though much faster than the first time. I admired Optimus' car form from Bee's shoulder, which gave me a perfect view of the car. It was a nice truck and it fit his image perfectly. Classic, big, sleek, handsome, and strong.

The others transformed as well and Bee lifted his hand to his shoulder. I quickly shuffled into his hand and he gently brought his hand to the ground so I could hop off. Two seconds after my feet touched the ground Bee changed into his Camaro form and opened up his two front doors.

I quickly claimed the driver's seat and got in while Mikaela and Sam ran for the other door. Once they were seated Bee closed his doors and drove out of the alley. The others followed behind us since Bee was the only one who knew where the house was.

As we drove my seatbelt sprang out and buckled around my chest before squeezing me tightly, but not uncomfortably.

"_Safety first" _Bee said softly and I ran my thumb against the seatbelt gratefully.

"Thanks Bee" I whispered as I leaned my head against the window.

"_Anytime Beautiful" _Bee responded and I smiled to myself as we raced towards Sam's house to fetch the single item that would decide the Earth's fate.

**Yaaaaaa the Autobots have finally arrived! I really appreciate the reviews, favorites, and help from all the people reading this story. They help me in my writing and encourage me to keep writing quickly. School has started once again so I probably won't be updating as often as I was before, but I will try to update at least once every one or two weeks.**


	5. I'll Get You Back

**I'll get you back**

**Disclaimer- As usual, I don't own Transformers or any of its characters. Only own OC's and plot changes.**

_Italics- Bee Radio_

* * *

As we turned onto Sam's street Sam told Bee to park in the back alley behind his house instead of in the driveway. Both of us knew his parents would get extremely suspicious if a bunch of random cars parked in their driveway with no drivers in them. Judy would probably assume we stole them and Ron wouldn't care where they came from as long as they didn't mess up his yard.

Sam, Mikaela, and I got out of Bee as the other autobot's parked beside the house while remaining in-car form.

"I need you to stay here, all right?" Sam said to Mikaela and she nodded in agreement.

"You got to stay here and you're gonna watch them" Sam continued rapidly not giving Mikaela the chance to respond.

"Okay, okay" Mikaela huffed impatiently. She understood what he was saying even though he continued to try to make sure she understood completely

"All of them. Do you hear what I'm saying?"

I rolled my eyes and hit Sam's bicep "Sam I'm pretty sure she's got the idea, no need to continue rambling on like an idiot."

Sam huffed before holding up five fingers "Five minutes all right?"

Mikaela nodded and Sam was about to say something else when I grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the gate.

"Lets go Sam," I ordered as we walked through the gate and ran for the back door.

As we made our way through the yard I was smart enough to jump from stone to stone on the path, but unfortunately Sam wasn't as smart. He ran straight through the grass not paying any attention to his fathers warning's.

"Thanks for staying on my path" Ron said sarcastically as he watched his son blatantly run through his grass from the other side of the glass of the back door.

"Oh yeah, no, no, dad hey!" Sam spluttered as he ran up to the door and slammed his shoulder into the glass stopping his dad from coming out.

Ron jumped back startled by Sam's behavior before composing himself.

"The…oh the path. I'm sorry, I forgot about the path. I'm gonna sweep the whole thing right now. How about that?" Sam offered while giving his dad a weak and tired smile.

Ron gave him a disbelieving look before leaning his shoulder against the wall next to the door so his face was close to Sam's "You know, I buy half your car…"

"Yeah" Sam nods as his father continues.

"…then I bail you out of jail and then I just decided to do all your chores."

"The chores" Sam whispered like he'd just remembered he had chores. Though in his defense after the day we've had chores were far from our list of high priority's.

"Yeah. Life is great huh?" Ron said in that slightly sarcastic tone of his.

"Life…life is fantastic, is how good it is" Sam said as he looked back and saw Optimus transforming in the back alley.

My eyes widened as I saw Optimus quietly step over the fence and venture into the yard though thankfully still remaining out of Ron's view.

I frantically waved my hand at him trying to tell him to fall back without drawing Ron's attention. Sam turned back to his father and tried to get him to go back inside while I ran past the door to get to Optimus.

I waved at Ron as I passed by "Hi Ron" I smiled as I walked by the door.

"Hey…Julia" Ron trailed off as I left his line of vision.

I ran up to Optimus' foot and whisper yelled at him so Ron wouldn't hear us "what are you doing? Do you want us to get caught!"

Optimus seemed to have gotten the message cause he stopped moving but didn't transform back into his truck. He just stood there quietly with one foot over the fence and the other waiting to be pulled over.

I sighed in exasperation giving up on trying to make him move. He'd only move if he wanted to and from the looks of it it didn't seem like he did. I turned away from him and almost screamed when I saw Bee poking his head around the corner of the house directly next to Sam's legs. Sam saw him as well and quickly shifted his body to shield Bee's face from Ron.

I ran over to Bee and gently pushed on his cheeks trying to get him to step back.

"Bee you have to move out of sight" I said firmly and he moved back slightly while lifting a finger up to his mouthpiece and making a soft shushing sound.

I couldn't help the large grin that spread across my face when I saw his actions… it was just too damn cute. Bee waved his hand at Optimus signaling for him to fall back as well while Sam wrapped up his conversation and successfully got Ron to return to the inside of the house.

Sam watched Ron disappear out of hearing distance before turning on his heels.

"What are you doing? What are you doing?" Sam asked softly as Optimus fully stepped around the fence.

"No watch the path! Watch the path! Watch the…please, please, please. No, no wait. No, no, no! Oh no!" Sam cried as Optimus' large foot crushed Ron's new fountain.

"Oops sorry my bad" Optimus apologized while Sam brought his hand up to his chin and started pacing around while staring at the destroyed fountain.

"Oh I…You couldn't… you couldn't wait for five… you couldn't wait for five minutes? I told you to just stay! Just stay! God!" Sam ranted before storming over to Mikaela.

"Ohhhhh Ron's gonna be pissed" I whispered as I stared at the destroyed fountain.

"I told you to watch them, I told you" Sam yelled at Mikaela causing said girl to glare at him.

"Okay, you know what? They seem to be in a little bit of a rush."

"Oh this is bad" Sam muttered coursing a hand through his tangled locks before he saw Mojo walking up to Ironhide.

I ran towards Mojo already knowing what he was about to do as he scampered over to Ironhide's foot, but I didn't make it in time. Mojo lifted his leg and started peeing on Ironhide's foot causing said robot to cringe in disgust.

"No! Mojo off the robot!" Sam scolded as he ran towards his dog.

"Oh wet" Ironhide grumbled as he flicked Mojo off his foot.

"No, no, no, no, no, easy! Easy!" Sam yelled as he ran over to Ironhide and grabbed Mojo from the floor.

"Hold on! This is Mojo; he's a pet of mine. He's a pet, okay? That's all" Sam tried to explain as Ironhide pulled out his guns and warmed them up before pointing them at Mojo who was curled up in Sam's arms.

"If you could just put the guns away…put the…put them away. Please." Sam asked shaking slightly as he stared into the barrel of Ironhide's large gun.

"You have a rodent infestation, shall I terminate?" Ironhide asked even though it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"No, no, no he's not a rodent, he's a Chihuahua. This is my…this is my Chihuahua. We love Chihuahua's! Don't we?" Sam asked turning to Mikaela for back up and she nodded.

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot" Hide huffed.

"He peed on you? Bad Mojo, Bad Mojo" Sam scolded his dog before setting him on the ground.

"Bad Mojo!" Hide yelled causing Sam to jump.

"I'm sorry, he's got a male dominance thing. That's all it is" Sam apologized as Ironhide deactivated his guns and returned to his normal hands.

"Oh quit whining Hide," I ordered as I grabbed a rag from the porch and ran towards Ironhide's foot.

I wiped his foot off before throwing the rag aside.

"All better?" I asked and Ironhide nodded grumpily before walking off.

"All right, okay, okay" Sam muttered as he maneuvered around the autobot's feet before shushing them.

"Shut up and go hide!" he yelled as he ran towards the door.

"Just hurry" Optimus whispered as Sam ran inside the house.

I turned to Optimus and pointed towards the house "I'm gonna go help Sam. Try not to wreck the yard while we're gone. I really don't want to have to deal with a distraught Judy or an angry Ron."

Optimus nodded and walked over to Ironhide as I ran inside the house. I took the stairs two at a time before skirting over to my room. I slipped inside and ran towards the back of my closet where I kept all my gear. I stood on my tip toes and pulled out the large black box from the right corner on my top shelf.

I pulled it down and dropped it on my bed before throwing off the top and tossing it onto the bed cushions. Inside the box was my extra gun and a case of bullets. My target practice circles and obstacle course set was there as well, but they weren't important to me right now. I grabbed my second gun and made sure it was filled before slipping it into the back of my jeans next to my other one.

Once my gun was secure I dug deeper into the box until I felt cool metal brush against my fingers. I grabbed the firm handles and pulled out my two small pocket knives before slipped them into my sneakers.

I don't know why, but I felt like something big was going to happen and I wanted to be prepared. I grabbed a couple extra rounds for my gun before closing the box and returning it to my closet. Once my box returned I ran out of my room and speed down the hall before bursting through Sam's door to see him throwing clothes, trash, CD's, and bags from the floor all across the room. It looked like a tornado had come through and destroyed Sam's room, though in hindsight that's how it always looks.

"No, no, no, no, no come one, come on" I heard him rant as he continued to trash his room.

I cautiously stepped inside before quietly shutting the door behind me.

"From the way your acting I'm going to assume things are going very well" I guessed as I maneuvered my way through the maze of clothes and trash.

Before he could answer we both looked over at the window when we heard a loud whirring sound. Sam shifted as we saw Optimus lifting Mikaela up to the window.

"Time is short" Optimus reminded us as Sam ran over to the window to help Mikaela into the room.

"They really want those glasses," Mikaela said as she grabbed Sam's hand and climbed through the window.

"Please hurry" Optimus urged and Sam started to panic.

"Okay yeah no no. It's definitely gone," he said and Mikaela gave him a look.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"My glasses were in the bag, they were in the backpack and now the backpack isn't here," Sam whisper yelled while slamming his fist into his hand to add emphasis.

"Well they're gonna be pissed so what do you wanna do?" Mikaela asked.

"We need to keep looking that's what we need to do. In case you forgot the fate of the world is at stake here, we can't just do nothing. And Sam I swear to God if the world is taken over by evil alien robots because you failed to keep your room in some semblance of neatness I will personally kick your ass all the way to Cybertron myself" I warned while pushing my finger into his chest.

"Message received" Sam replied nervously and I nodded before heading over to his desk to search it.

"So what I think you should do is…you should check this whole… this whole section here" Sam stated while sweeping his hand over the entire left side of his room "Just give it a clean sweep, and I'll get the corner here."

Mikaela agreed before crouching down to reach for a box. Sam glanced at her out of the corner of his eye before freaking out when he saw what she was grabbing. He rushed over to her side and grabbed the box from her hands before she could fully open it.

"Yeah no no no not there. That's my…that's my private… sorry that's nothing" he stuttered as he stuffed the box under his mattress.

"You just…you just told me to look…"

"I know, but I didn't mean to look inside my treasure chest" Sam clarified cutting off Mikaela's complaint.

"You should be way more specific so I don't get in trouble in your room. I'm already stressed out enough" Mikaela snapped before returning to her search.

I focused back on my portion of the room and searched through every drawer, box, container, file, and paper case I came across. When I didn't find anything on or in the desk I moved on to searching the areas around the desk. I searched through piles of dirty clothes and old food boxes looking for any sign of the glasses, but still found nothing.

"How hard can it be to find a pair of stupid glasses?" I muttered to myself as I shuffled across the floor looking under a pile of discarded CD's.

I looked up when I heard a series of clanks and hisses coming from the window. My eyes followed Sam as he walked over to the window and grumbled aloud "okay, what now?"

He glanced out the window before bringing his hands up to his head and pulling at his hair.

"No, no, no, no, no. This isn't hiding. This isn't hiding. This is my backyard not a truck stop," he moaned as I looked up to see out the window.

I almost laughed when I saw the Autobot's back in their car forms parked in Sam's backyard like it was a parking lot.

I stood from the ground and turned to Sam as he turned from the window.

"Okay so I've searched this entire area" I said as I waved my hand around the area I just searched "and I haven't found a single thing except a bunch of your dirty clothes, old food boxes, school papers from like the 7th grade, and a few quarters."

I placed my hands on my hips and shifted my weight over to my right foot as Mikaela started calling Sam's name repeatedly before telling him Optimus was back.

"I can't deal with this, I can't…" Sam complained as he ran towards the window again.

I shuffled over to Mikaela as Sam talked to Optimus.

"I swear if Sam gets one more thing on his plate to deal with he'll snap" I whispered in her ear and she snickered.

"Agreed, but he sure won't be the only one. If I had the fate of the world in my hands I'd be a little frazzled myself," she said before standing from the floor as well.

I looked over at the window to see how the conversation was going and almost laughed when I saw the expression on Optimus' face. He had his hand up to his face and was doing an almost humanlike gesture of frustration.

After a few minutes Optimus walked away from the window and Sam returned to us.

"We've got five minutes so we better make them count" Sam explained as he walked over to us.

"We've searched the whole room Sam, the glasses aren't here" I said before folding my arms.

"They have to be there's no other place they could be" Sam protested before stumbling as the house shook.

I caught my balance before I fell to the floor and leaned my hand against the wall to support myself as the house shook for a few seconds before returning back to normal.

Sam stood up straight and Mikaela got up from having fallen on Sam's bed.

"What the hell was that?" I asked as I regained my footing.

"No idea" Sam whispered just before the lights went out and the room was plunged into darkness.

Sam and I looked at each other and our eyes widened when we heard footsteps rushing up the stairs.

"Parents" I mouthed as we heard Judy call Sam's name.

I placed a hand over my eyes as a bright light came through the window. I squinted my eyes to see what was making the light and noticed that it was coming from Ratchet's chest.

"Sam?" Ron yelled as he knocked on the door.

Sam and I ran over to the window as Optimus ordered Ratchet to point the light. I waved my hands at them and signaled for them to shut it off.

"Listen we got a major issue here. What's with the light? You gotta stop the light," Sam ordered urgently as Ron slammed his fist against the door.

"Sam are you in there? How come the door's locked? You know the rules, no doors locked in my house."

Ratchet turned off his light and Sam ushered Mikaela into the corner of the room so his parents wouldn't see her.

"You know he'll start counting if you don't open the door!" Judy yelled before Ron started counting.

"One more chance. Five…"

"Oh dear" Judy groaned as Ron continued.

"Four. It's coming off the hinges pal."

"He's counting Sam just open the door."

"Three…two…stand back," Ron yelled, but before he could knock down the door Sam opened it but only enough so his head and part of his chest were poking through.

"What's up? What's with the bat?" Sam asked trying to sound casual as he calmed his breathing.

My stomach fluttered with nervousness as Sam tried to make his parents leave, but to no avail. My head swirled with images of Ron and Judy seeing the Autobot's in the yard. They'd either blow a casket and get extremely angry or die of a heart attack on the spot.

"Who were you talking to?" Ron asked and I knew this was the time for me to step in.

I stumbled over to the door since I couldn't see until I was standing behind Sam. My head could be seen behind Sam's shoulder, but Sam prevented the rest of my body from being in view. I waved and smiled at the two adults standing on the other side.

"Hey guys that was me, Sam and I were just talking about…you know teenager stuff" I said, but Ron gave me a skeptical look.

"Why are you so sweaty and filthy?" Judy asked and Sam looked down at his ripped, torn, and dirty shirt that was coated with sweat and grim.

"I'm a child. You know I'm a teenager" he responded as I looked down at my outfit. My red tank top was slightly ruffled and had a few patches of dirt and dust on it but not many. The sleeves of my black jacket had some dirt covering the soft material and the left sleeve had a small rip close to the cuff of the sleeve.

I shrugged as Sam's parent's eyes shifted to me silently demanding an answer as well.

"Like Sam said I'm a teenager we get dirty. Plus I went out running today."

"We heard voices and noises and we though maybe you were…"

"It doesn't matter what we thought. What was that light?" Ron demanded cutting off his wife as he barged through the door and shoved Sam to the side despite his protests.

"No what light? What? There's no light Dad! There's no light!" Sam yelled as Ron waved his flashlight around the room searching for the source of the light since the room was still dark due to the power outage.

"You got two lights in your hand Ron! That's what it is. Maybe it bounced," I said trying to divert his attention and make him forget about the light Ratchet made.

"Look you can't…you can't just bounce into my room like that" Sam yelled before pointing at his door "you got to knock, you got to communicate."

Ron said, "we knocked for five minutes" at the same time Judy yelled, "We knocked!"

"You didn't knock, you were screaming at me okay? This is repression what you're doing here. You're ruining my youth, okay?" Sam protested while his parents looked at him like he was crazy.

I stepped up to Sam's side before his parents could argue " I think what Sam is trying to say is that he needs a little space. In his defense you did just bombard him at the door and start banging on it while yelling at him all in the time span of less than ten seconds."

"Oh for Pete's sakes! You are so defensive! Were you…masturbating?" Judy asked and I choked on my own spit before my eyes bugged out of my head.

Sam, Ron, and I looked at Judy like she'd suddenly gone insane.

"Judy" Ron wheezed.

"Was I…no mom?" Sam yelled.

I brought a hand up to my forehead and massaged my aching temples "what the hell is happening right now" I screamed as Judy continued to make us all feel uncomfortable.

"It's okay. It's okay," she told Sam repeatedly before Sam tried to defend himself.

"No I don't masturbate!" he defended.

"That's not something for you to bring up. That's a father son thing okay," Ron told his wife firmly while Sam pointed back and forth between him and his dad while nodding his head vigorously.

"Yeah father son thing," he said in agreement.

"I mean you don't have to call it that word if that makes you uncomfortable, you can call it Sam's happy time or…"

"Happy time?" the three of us said at the same time still not believing this was coming out of Judy's mouth.

"…my special alone time…" Judy continued before I brought my hands up to me ears blocking anymore words from being heard.

"Uhhhhhhh the images get em out get em out," I yelled as I slapped my hand against the side of my head trying to rid myself of the horrible images that just appeared in my mind.

"Oh now I'm permanently scarred" I moaned as I massaged my forehead with my fingers quickly feeling a headache forming.

"Stop" Ron demanded "Judy stop!"

"I'm sorry. It's just been a weird night, I've had a little bit to drink" Judy apologized finally ending that mentally scarring conversation.

I put my hands on my hips "How much is a little Judy? Because from where I'm standing it doesn't seem like you drank just a little. It seems like you drank a whole barrel of wine."

Judy shrugged and I groaned before slapping a hand over my eyes and took a deep breath "I swear women you are going to be the death of me."

Once we'd gotten past Judy's ridiculousness, time seemed to pick up again.

"No no Dad" Sam protested, but his dad had already walked off going deeper into the room returning to his search.

"Good grief this madness isn't over yet" I mumbled to myself as I sped over to Ron.

"Yeah well we saw a light. I don't know where it was, but we saw it" Ron declared as he walked into the bathroom.

I walked over to Sam and gave him a nervous glance as we watched his father step into the bathroom. My eyes widened when I saw a flash of red and blue next to the bathroom window before the house starting to shake again.

I grabbed Sam's shoulder and we clutched onto each other to say upright.

"Earthquake! It's another one. Earthquake! Get in the doorway" Ron ordered as he climbed into the tub.

"Aftershock! Aftershock! Oh I hate these," he muttered before climbing out of the tub once the shaking stopped.

"Hey the lights are back on" Judy exclaimed as the lights flickered back on illuminating the room once again.

Sam and I helped each other off the floor and once we were standing properly Sam leaned over.

"You good?" he asked and I nodded before paling as Ron walked over to the window.

He poked his head through the window and gasped. I scrunched up my eyes and prepared myself for the blood-curdling scream he was about make when he saw the autobot's in his yard, but surpisingly that's not what happened.

He still groaned in horror, but didn't scream in shock.

"Oh man! Oh no! Look at the yard, the yard is destroyed. Judy! Better call the city, we got a blown transformer! Power pole's sparking all over the place! Oh man, yard's a waste. Trashed. Gone. It's a wash, the whole yard," Ron complained as he waved his flashlight around the yard.

I sighed in relief. Somehow the autobot's stayed hidden and Ron thought the earthquakes ruined the yard not a group of clumsy alien robots.

"You're kidding" Judy gasped and ran over to her husband's side to assess the damage herself.

I glanced over at Sam and spoke in a hushed voice as his parents talked by the window "we have to get them out of here quickly. I don't think the Autobot's can go unnoticed for much longer, especially if they're in robot form. I'm amazed they haven't been noticed yet by the neighbors with all the ruckus they've made. We have to find those glasses and hand them over to Optimus before your parents found out or the neighbors call the army because they see giant robot's walking around their neighborhood.

"Yeah I'm working on that" Sam assured and I rolled my eyes before slapping his arm.

"Well work faster," I whispered before turning back to Ron and Judy as they walked over to us and away from the window.

"We heard you talking to somebody Sam and we know it wasn't Julia. We can detect her voice from a mile away and that wasn't it. We wanna know who you were really talking too," Judy declared and I quickly looked over to the corner where Mikaela was hiding when I saw her shift.

She met my eyes and I immediately knew what she was planning to do. I shook my head slightly trying to tell her not to, but she ignored me and stood from her crouch making her presence known to everyone.

"Hi" she smiled at Ron and Judy as they gapped at her wide-eyed "I'm Mikaela. I'm a… I'm a friend of Sam and Julia."

Judy squealed and shook Sam's shoulder before turning back to Mikaela.

"Gosh you're gorgeous. Isn't that the prettiest girl? She might even give you a run for your money Julia" Judy gushed while Ron brought up his fist and fist bumped Sam.

"She can hear you talking, mom" Sam mumbled not liking the attention he was receiving from his parents.

"Oh my goodness. I'm sorry you had to hear out little family discussion" Judy apologized while smiling brightly causing Mikaela to blush and laugh.

"Yeah aren't we all" I muttered as Mikaela moved from her hiding spot.

"Sorry that we're bugging you" Ron interjected as he started to walk towards the door.

"Do you have my backpack?" Sam asked his mother.

"Oh it's in the kitchen," Judy answered before Ron ushered her out of the room.

Once they left I stomped over to Sam and slapped him upside the head. He yelped and glared at me.

"What was that for" he growled.

"Take better care of knowing where your stuff is genius. We just wasted thirty minutes of precious time searching through your trash pit of a room when all we had to do was go downstairs" I grumbled as we walked out of the room and ran down the stairs towards the kitchen.

Sam grabbed his bag from the counter and dug his hand through it until he smiled and pulled out the glasses.

"Your mom's so nice" Mikaela said as she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Yeah when she's not saying something totally and utterly ridiculous she's a sweet woman," I agreed as Sam clutched his great grandfather's glasses in his right hand

Sam tossed his bag back on the counter before turning to Mikaela "I want you to distract my parents while Julia and I slip out and get these glasses to them, okay?" he said making it sound more like an order then a request.

Mikaela was about to agree when the doorbell started to ring repeatedly. The three of us looked at each other with worry and confusion when we heard a lot of commotion going on in the other room.

We ran towards the front door and were surprised to see a group of men who looked like they'd just stepped out of a men and black movie. They all had on the same black suit and dark sunglasses. When we walked into the room one of them was waving a flashlight in Judy's eyes.

I quickly assessed the situation and pulled my hand back to make sure my guns were completely concealed by my jacket. I don't know who these people were, but I'm pretty sure if they knew I had a concealed weapon things wouldn't go well.

"What is this?" Sam asked as he stepped forward drawing the attention of the man flashing a light into Judy's eyes. From the way he acted and carried himself he seemed to be the leader of the group.

"How you doing son?" the man asked as he tossed the bat Judy previously had in her hand to one of his men "is your name Sam?"

Sam looked back and forth between the leader, his goons, and his parents before hesitantly nodding "Yeah."

"Well, I need you to come with us" the man declared as he took a few steps toward Sam before being cut off by Ron, Judy, and me. I skirted around Sam despite his whispered protests so I was standing next to Ron and Judy.

I glared at the leader as he stopped walking to look at us.

"Whoa way out of line" Ron yelled as he blocked his son from the strange man.

"Sir I am asking politely…back off" the creepy man ordered and my glare intensified.

"It doesn't sound like you're making much of an effort to ask, more like demanding what you want and expecting us to comply to your requests without complaint" I hissed as he focused in on me.

His eyes traveled up and down my body before returning to my eyes. His gaze sent a shiver down m spine, but I suppressed it and placed my hands firmly on my hips standing up tall and straight showing him he didn't intimidate me.

"You're not taking my son" Ron affirmed causing the man's gaze to leave mine.

"Really?" the leader asked as if he couldn't believe we would try to stop him let alone that we could even if we wanted too.

"You gonna try to get rough with us?" he asked taking Ron's comment as a potential threat.

Ron said no and was about to say something else when I interrupted.

"He might not, but I sure will. I'm not afraid to kick all your sorry government asses out of my house and onto the front lawn. Just give me a reason and I'll gladly oblige," I snarled and the leader glared at me.

"You know darling your pretty, but you seriously need to be taught some manners. Maybe if your parents had done a better job parenting you'd know that."

I growled and took a step forward ready to pounce on the guy, but Sam grabbed my elbow holding me back from attacking an agent who would probably shoot me on the spot.

I didn't move any further, but I glared daggers at Mr. head honcho.

"I might not fight you, but I'm gonna call the cops because there's something fishy going on around here" Ron interjected before I could get arrested for assaulting a government officer. He knew I was about five seconds away from exploding and was trying to divert my attention away from the arrogant annoying bastard in front of me.

The leader smirked and pointed at each one of us as he said "Yeah there's something a little fishy about you, your son, your hot mouthy friend, your little Taco Bell dog and this whole operation you got going on here."

I growled at the man and Ron stared at him wide-eyed.

"What operation?" he finally blurted completely confused on what was happening and what he was being accused of.

"That is what we are gonna find out" the agent said as one of his men came up behind him and whispered in his ear.

The leader gave the man a look of disbelief before glancing back at Sam as he was handed a device.

"Son?" the leader said grabbing Sam's attention

"Yeah" Sam said.

"Step forward please."

Sam moved around me so he was standing in front of the man.

"Just stand?" Sam asked as he stood and watched the agent put the large device up to his body and watched as it started beeping.

"Fourteen rads" the agent yelled before using his hand to usher me over to him "Your turn little lady."

I stayed rooted to my spot and refused to move, but the leader gave one of his men a hand signal. One of the suited goons brought his hand up to my back and pushed me forward forcing me to move.

I slapped the man's hand away from my back and stepped away from him as the machine was put up to my chest. It started to beep uncontrollably until I thought the thing was going to explode from the effort. The man's eyes shot out of his head as he whispered "uncharted territory, that's never happened before."

He looked up and yelled "Bingo! Tag them and bag them!"

Suddenly things started moving fast and chaos ensued. A wave of suited men rushed into the room and started to drag us apart. I moved back as two men rushed over and tried to grab my arms. One reached for me again and I ducked his arm before punching him in the face knocking him to the ground.

The second came at me with more caution after seeing what happened to his partner. He took a couple of steps forward before trying to grab my arm from the side. I twisted out of his reach and kicked him in the back as he went past me slamming him into the wall.

I swiveled my head around to see everyone being handcuffed and dragged out of the house yelling and screaming. I ran towards Sam and was about to help him out of his cuffs when I was suddenly tackled to the ground.

One of the soldiers was able to grab my ankle and pull me to the ground before hand cuffing my hands behind my back. I struggled against the two men as they led me to the black cars parked on the streets.

"If you hurt my dog, I'll kick your ass!" Judy yelled, as she was led to one of the cars on the opposite side.

"Sam! Julia! Do not say anything!" Ron yelled as he was dragged away from us.

"Yeah" Sam acknowledged.

"Not a word until we get a lawyer" Ron yelled before he was shoved into a car

The two men clutching my biceps opened the car door and threw me inside before shoving Mikaela in next to me. I shifted my body so I was sitting up properly and moved my arms so I was more comfortable.

Once the leader and his head goon were in the car we drove off and led the procession of cars. As we drove down the road the head agent turned around and started talking to us.

"So, LadiesMan217. That is your eBay username right?" he asked as he pulled out a bag with Sam's phone in it.

"Yeah, but you know it was a typo and I ran with it" Sam responded when he saw the look Mikaela was giving him.

Despite the situation I rolled my eyes and bit back the laugh that was about to slip past my lips. I knew Sam's username wasn't a typo because I was there when he made it.

"What do you make of this?" the agent asked as he played a voice recording of Sam.

I suppressed the urge to slam my head into the back of my seat when I heard the recording. From what I can infer it was a recording of Sam when he first saw Bee in the old junkyard before he was arrested.

"Is that you?" the agent asked even though we all knew it was Sam.

"Yeah that sounds like LadiesMan" Mikaela whispered while sending Sam a heated glare.

"Last night at the station you told the officer your car transformed. Enlighten me," the man said before staring at Sam expectantly.

"Well here's what I said okay? 'Cause this is a total misunderstanding that my car had been stolen from me, from my home. But it's fine now because its back, it came back."

"Well not by itself" Mikaela added quickly noticing Sam's screw up.

"Well no" Sam covered.

"Because cars don't do that because that would be crazy," Mikaela said before bursting into laughter.

I remained quiet and continued to glare at the head agent as everyone in the car erupted into a fit of strained laughter. I moved my hands behind my back and worked on unlocking my cuffs with the bobby pin I'd pulled out of my hair before I was dragged out of the house.

After a few seconds of laughter the head agent suddenly got serious once again "so what do you kids know about aliens huh?"

"And we finally get to the point" I thought as Sam stopped laughing and swallowed nervously.

"Oh you mean, like a Martian? Like what E.T, no!"

"It's an urban legend," I said speaking for the first time since we'd entered the car.

Simmons reached into his jacket and pulled out a badge "You see this? This is an I can do whatever I want and get away with it badge."

"Right" Sam uttered sounding intimidated.

"I'm gonna lock you up forever" the agent threatened before pausing when he heard me scoff.

"Don't listen to this clown Sam, he doesn't have any real authority. If he did he wouldn't need to threaten a group of teens for supposed information. I mean how pathetic can you get. He's just a man in a suit who dreams of becoming a secret agent and loves to intimidate people he thinks are below him" I snarled while giving the agent the coldest glare in existence.

The agent glared right back as he returned the badge to his inside suit pocket.

"Alright Miss hot mouth I've had about enough of you" the agent growled as he pointed a finger at me.

"Oh am I upsetting the big bad secret agent. Do you want a tissue to wipe your tears?" I teased with a smirk using a tone similar to that of a mother talking to their one-year-old baby. My smirk grew as I saw his face grow red with anger.

"You know you might not want to threaten a man who can make your brother's life a living hell," the man hissed lowly and my pleasant demeanor instantly dissapeared, only to be replaced by anger.

"Don't you dare bring my brother into this. He's twice the man you'll ever be and earned his spot in the military. And if I'm being honest, I don't even think you have the leeway to pull enough strings to do anything to impact my brother" I proposed before the man grinned at me.

"Sweetie I'd think twice about that. I know people, important people, and with one phone call I can have your brother shipped off to the darkest coldest hole imaginable and leave him there to rot for the rest of his life if I really wanted to."

My body was shaking with anger and my vision went red as the agents smile grew. No one and I mean NO ONE threatens my family without releasing the full-fledged fury of Julia Lennox. And if looks could kill this agent would be dead buried miles beneath the ground where no one would ever find his decomposing corpse.

I straightened and spoke through gritted teeth "Didn't anyone ever tell you not threaten someone's family? It never ends well for them."

"So I've been told, but it seems to be going well for me so far" the agent responded smoothly.

"Oh God you know what? Don't listen to him. He's just pissy 'cause he's gotta get back to guarding the mall" Mikaela interjected before I could explode on the agent.

"You in the training bra, do not test me. Especially with your daddy's parole coming up" the man fired back and I watched as Mikaela's face fell at the mention of her father.

"Hey creep how about you mind your own business and stop making comments about my friends" I yelled before hitting the back of his chair with my right foot.

"What parole?" Sam asked bringing the conversation back to Mikaela.

"It's nothing" Mikaela tried to say, but the agent cut her off.

"Oh grand theft auto, that ain't nothing."

"You don't have to say anything Mikaela. Don't let this creep pressure you into saying anything you don't want to" I told her softly, but she shook her head.

"No its fine Julia. You know those cars my dad used to teach me to fix? Well they…they weren't always his."

"You stole cars?" Sam gapped incredulously.

"Well we couldn't always afford a babysitter, so sometimes he had to take me along" Mikaela answered before looking up at the agent.

"She's got her own juvie record to prove it! She's a criminal, criminals are hot!" the agent said before looking Mikaela up and down.

I glared at him and kicked the back of his seat when I saw his eyes move up and down my friend's body.

"Hey pervert keep your eyes up high not down low," I yelled drawing the man's attention back to me. Now instead of looking at Mikaela he looked me up and down before locking eyes with me once again.

The man chose to ignore me and returned his focus back to Mikaela "that'd be a real shame if he had to rot in jail the rest of his natural life" he said, but I tuned out the rest of his speech when I head the small device he'd used earlier start to beep.

As we drove further and further down the road the machine's beeping got louder and louder until it was blaring a high-pitched siren sound. I was surprised no one else heard it, but I guess they were all too consumed by their conversations.

Just as the words "It's time to talk!" left the agent's mouth something big hit the front of the car bringing it to an abrupt stop. I swore as my neck snapped forward from the impact.

Once we'd come to a complete stop two large hands grabbed the car's roof and lifted us into the air. The car started to swing back and forth while everyone in it started to scream uncontrollably. The two agents in the front where yelling and trying to peer out the window to see what was holding us, but the light aimed at our eyes was blinding our view so we couldn't see.

After a few swings the roof gave up to the force of the pull and was ripped off the car. The rest of the car dropped to the ground and roughly landed on all four wheels. The five of us in the car looked up into the bright light straining our eyes to see until the light suddenly disappeared.

I smirked as I saw Optimus standing in all his glory holding the roof in his hands before tossing it to the side.

Sam leaned forward so he could whisper into the agents' ears "You A-holes are in trouble now. Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend…Optimus Prime."

The two agents looked up at Optimus with surprise and fear.

"Taking the children was a bad move" Optimus said as the agents from the other cars hopped out and aimed their guns at Optimus.

"Autobot's relieve them of their weapons" Optimus ordered and the other autobot's seemed to magically appear out of thin air.

Ironhide pointed his large cannons at the agents and I could tell he was smirking on the inside at being able to show off his babies. The rest of the autobot's activated their guns and aimed them at the agents as well.

"Give me those!" Jazz commanded as he used his magnetic hand to attract all the guns out of the agents hands and over to his.

"Whoa! Whoa!" the leader hollered as his agent's guns were taken without any warning. Optimus kneeled down to the man's height and looked at him.

"Hi there" the leader waved nervously as he tried to remain somewhat calm despite the situation. I almost laughed when I saw the man next to him visibly shaking in fear.

"And these are the men in charge of protecting our nations secrets?" I thought in disbelief before listening to the conversation.

"You don't seem afraid" Optimus observed "are you not surprised to see us?"

I tilted my head to the side and I looked up at the agent closely. I didn't realize it until now, but Optimus was right.

Even though I knew the agent must've had some information on the aliens that still didn't explain his behavior. Knowing about them from files on paper and seeing them in real life were two completely different things. I mean I know I wasn't shaking when I first saw the autobot's, but then again my initial reaction was surprise, disbelief, and shock. The agent just looked slightly disheveled and nervous, but not surprised or shocked…weird.

"Look, there are S-Seven protocols, okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I can't communicate with you" the leader told Optimus.

"Get out of the car" Optimus ordered not liking the man's answer.

The agent pointed to himself "All right. Me? You want me to get…"

"NOW!" Optimus snapped causing everyone, including me, to jump.

That's the first time I've heard Optimus sound angry and lets just say it's not a fun feeling. Right now I'm glad Optimus is on our side and if I were these agents I'd be afraid…very afraid.

"All right, all right" the man said as he turned around and ushered us out of the car. "Get out, hey all right I'm… I'm getting out. I'm getting out, you see? Very nifty how you put us down without really killing us."

Mikaela hopped out of the car and I quickly followed before releasing my hands. I'd unlocked my handcuffs about a minute or two before Optimus arrived but was waiting for the right time to reveal that fact.

When I looked up I noticed that Mikaela's cuffs were off as well.

I smiled as I walked up the dark-haired beauty "you got out of yours too?" I said as I held up my cuffs.

She smiled and nodded before walking over to Sam. She walked up behind him and started to unlock his cuffs.

Sam scoffed "You're good with handcuffs too now huh?"

"Sam!" I scolded before slapping his arm.

"You weren't supposed to hear all that" Mikaela added softly.

"Yeah" Sam muttered ungratefully as Mikaela finished releasing him from his cuffs and walked away from her.

"Sam I have a record because I wouldn't turn my dad in. When have you had to sacrifice anything in your perfect little life?" Mikaela snapped and Sam thought about it before realizing she was right.

As Sam apologized I walked over to Ironhide who was closest to me. He looked down at me for a split second before turning his eyes back to the agents watching them all warily.

"Hey Ironhide" I greeted while staring up at him.

"Hello Julia. Are you ok? These agents did not hurt you, did they?" he asked and I could hear a touch of concern in his voice. I laughed before tapping his leg.

"I'm good Ironhide, but thanks for the concern. I actually did more damage to them then they did to me. I managed to take down three or four before they snuck up behind me and tackled me to the ground" I answered proudly causing Ironhide to smirk.

"I knew I liked you for a reason" the weapon's specialists admitted before I heard a loud beep to my left.

I didn't have time to turn before I was suddenly lifted from the ground.

I gasped as I quickly grabbed onto something to steady myself as I was raised into the air until I was eye to eye with a certain yellow bot.

"_Are you ok…they did not…hurt you did they" _Bee asked rapidly as I placed a hand over my racing heart.

"Yes I'm fine Bee, but next time can you give me a little warning please before you swift me off my feet. I don't really like being lifted into the air without knowing it" I asked him and he nodded in understanding.

"_Sorry" _he whispered and I smiled before lifting a hand to his check plate.

"It's alright Bee no harm no foul," I said before noticing the head agent looking at me.

"You got something you want to say?" I yelled while crossing my arms causing Bee and the other bot's to look at the head agent.

"You're actually letting it hold you like you're some sort of toy," the agent said eyeing me in Bee's hand warily.

I glared at him and walked over to the edge of Bee's hand before answering "I'm not a toy and yes I'm comfortable up here. Why is the big bad secret agent jealous?" I teased causing some of the autobot's to chuckle internally.

The agent was about to respond when Sam and Mikaela walked up to him.

"What is Sector Seven?" Sam asked, "Answer me!"

"I'm the one who asks the questions around here, not you young man!" the agent yelled before stepping forward to get up in Sam's face.

I asked Bee if he could set me down and he obliged as the conversation continue.

"How'd you know about the aliens?" Mikaela asked, but before the agent could answer Sam asked another question.

"Where did you take my parents?"

"I am not at liberty to discuss it," the agent answered looking back and forth between the two.

I raised an eyebrow "well then I guess we'll just have to search for answers ourselves" I said before stepping forward and reaching into his suit jacket. I moved my hand over to his inside pocket and pulled out his badge before he could protest.

"Hey you touch me that's a federal offense," the agent cried as I flipped the badge open.

"Do whatever you want and get away with it badge right?" I taunted imitating his voice as I held up the badge for him to see before looking at it myself.

I read the name on the badge, Simmons, Agent Simmons. Well at least I have a name now so I can stop calling him agent.

I handed the badge to Sam and Mikaela so they could see it.

"Yeah brave now all of a sudden with your big alien friend standing over there" Simmons whispered harshly before I turned to him.

"No I'm pretty sure I was always brave around you, you didn't give me much to be afraid of. You pointed it out yourself when you called me…oh what was it again… oh yeah hot mouth."

"Well I was right about the mouthy part, but the hot part I'm starting to debate" Simmons rebutted and I smirked at him.

"Oh Simmons don't be mad 'cause you can't get some. I'm sure if you wait another twenty years or so some desperate women will finally get with you" I taunted causing Simmons' face to go beep red.

"Why you little…"

"I'd choose your next steps wisely human. One step out-of-place and I'll blast you to Primus himself" Ironhide growled at Simmons cutting off the man's threat. Simmons was quickly approaching me before Ironhide intervened causing him to stop short.

He stepped back and held up his hands showing he wasn't a threat any longer.

"Count yourself lucky you have your big alien friends here to protect you girl" Simmons muttered under his breath, but it seems I wasn't the only one who heard it.

"_She doesn't need us in order to…take you down" _Bee said while placing his hands on his hips and glaring at Simmons.

"Where is Sector Seven?" Sam asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Simmons replied hotly.

Suddenly Bee brought his hand up to his…uh lower region and a cap hit Simmons on the head. Before he could react oil started to come out of Bee and hit Simmons' body.

"Hey!" Simmons wailed as Bee continued to pee on him.

I doubled over in laughter and had to lean on Sam's shoulder to keep myself upright. My eyes were brimming with tears as my laughter took over my body.

"Bumblebee stop lubricating the man" Optimus ordered sternly though I could tell he was slightly amused by the scout's antics.

Bee shrugged but did as ordered and stopped peeing on Simmons.

"Get that thing to stop huh?" Simmons yelled as Bee stopped, but I swiftly corrected him.

"Bee's not a thing or an it, he's a living being just like you and me."

Simmons looked at me like I was crazy before I shook my head.

"You know what never mind you obviously won't ever understand that concept so I'm not even going to try to explain it to you. We'd be here for hours if I tried" I said before grabbing all the handcuffs from the agent's cars.

I tossed some to Mikaela and Sam and told them to handcuff the agents together.

We worked quickly and efficiently while the autobot's stood guard as we handcuffed the agents together before ending with Simmons.

"All right tough guy take it off," Mikaela said to Simmons as she walked over.

"What are you talking about?" Simmons asked.

"Your clothes, all of it, off" she ordered again quickly loosing her patience with the man.

"For what?" Simmons croaked.

"For threatening my dad… and Julia's brother," Mikaela said and I placed a hand on her shoulder thanking her for getting revenge for our family's mistreatment.

Simmons looked at Sam like he was going to stop this craziness, but Sam just looked at him expectantly silently saying he wasn't going to do a damn thing.

Simmons then looked at me and I raised an eyebrow at the man "don't look at me I agree with Mikaela. You threatened my brother and I told you threatening someone's family was a bad idea. Maybe next time you'll refrain from threatening people's family before making sure you're hold all the cards."

Simmons glared at me before turning back to Mikaela.

"Little lady this is the beginning of the end of your life" he said to Mikaela as he took off his jacket and ripped off his shirt. He loosened his tie before throwing it on the ground leaving only his S7 under shirt on.

"You're a criminal. Let's face facts, its in your gene pool" Simmons continued as he grabbed his belt and tore it off before pulling down his pants revealing his Aloha boxers.

"Those are nice," I declared sarcastically referring to the boxers.

"Now get behind the pole" Mikaela ordered like a drill sergeant.

"This is such a felony what you're doing" Simmons' head henchmen said as Mikaela cuffed Simmons to the pole.

"Oh and breaking and entering, kidnapping, harassment, destruction of property, and questioning without probable cause isn't" I snapped back.

"I will hunt you down," Simmons promised

"He'll hunt you down" the henchman said repeating Simmons.

"Without any remorse!" Simmons yelled.

"No remorse" the henchman said again and it was starting to grate on my nerves.

"What are you his echo? Maybe you should write thing 1 and thing 2 on your foreheads" I chided before walking away.

We were about to leave when I heard the distinct sound of an engine roaring.

"Optimus incoming!" Ironhide yelled as I turned to see a ton of cars and helicopters coming our way. Ironhide rolled and sent a shockwave through the ground blowing all the car's tires out leaving only the helicopters in pursuit.

"Roll out" Optimus ordered before I heard the distinct sound of metal clanking together and the shifting of parts rearranging themselves.

Optimus crouched down and offered us his hand as the rest of the autobot's took off.

"Up you get" he said and we quickly got what he was implying. We scrambled into his hand and he brought it up to his shoulder so we could climb onto it. Once we were settled he ran off down the street, but was still in robot form so he couldn't really hide. As he turned onto an occupied street he was careful about where he placed his feet so he wouldn't accidentally squish someone.

"Over there" I yelled as I pointed to a bridge quickly coming into view.

Optimus followed my pointed finger and sprang up onto the bars of the bridge. We listened for the sound of helicopters, but didn't hear any. We all sighed in relief but sucked it back in when we heard the faint sound of chopper propellers.

Optimus brought up his legs so he was parallel to the ground while holding on to the bars of the bridge.

"Easy you three" Optimus warned as a helicopter passed under us.

As the helicopter went by the wind from the chopper caused Mikaela to stumble and slip.

I reached out to grab her, but her momentum dragged me down with her before I could pull her up. We slid down Optimus' smooth metal before Sam grabbed my left hand since my right was clutching onto Mikaela's wrist.

Sam grabbed a small piece of Optimus' shoulder to support our weight.

"No! No! No! Sam! Sam don't drop us. Sam don't" Mikaela panicked as the second helicopter passed by just inches below her feet.

"I'm slipping! I'm slipping," I yelled as I felt Sam's hand starting to leave mine.

My eyes went wide and I screamed as Sam's hand couldn't support us anymore and the three of us plummeted towards the ground.

"Hold on!" Optimus bellowed as he tried to bring his feet up so we could grab them, but unfortunately that only succeeded in knocking the wind out of us before we continued to fall.

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried not to think about the pain I was going to feel from pancaking on the ground, but that's when I heard the sound of metal transforming.

The wind was knocked out of me again as I felt something catch me and skid to the side. I opened my right eye warily only to see a familiar warm metal hand wrapped around my waist. I quickly looked up and saw that Bee had also caught Mikaela and Sam in his other hand preventing us from becoming unattractive blood splatter's on the ground.

"Oh Bee you're the greatest" I gushed trying to get my heartbeat back under control as I realized I wasn't about to die.

Bee gently set us down on the ground and stood to his full height as the helicopters came back. Bee quickly moved so he was standing in front of us protectively as the helicopters closed in. One helicopter fired a wire around Bee's arm trapping him.

"Stop! Stop! Wait! No!" Sam yelled as the other helicopter pulled up.

The second helicopter wrapped a rope around Bee's other arm preventing him from moving or escaping.

"NO BEE!" I screamed as more helicopters arrived and wrapped their ropes around Bee's legs forcing him to fall to the ground.

Bee whined in pain as his body collided with the hard concrete. I ran towards him as a swarm of black cars started to drive up and surround us.

I ran up to Bee and clutched his face plates between my hands.

"Bee fight back. I know you can escape. Why aren't you trying to free yourself?" I ranted before pleading with him to leave.

Bee beeped and shook his head "_Can't leave you and my friends behind."_

Tears started rolling down my face as I heard agents running out of their cars and forcing Sam and Mikaela down to he ground.

"Look he's not fighting back!" Sam yelled as the agents forced them to the ground and handcuffed them.

"I'm not leaving you Bee," I told him firmly when he tried to move his head and make me leave.

Bee whirred uncontrollably and thrashed a little when two agents tackled me to the ground roughly wrapping their arms around my body. I fought them off and kicked one in the leg while punching the other in the face.

Anger and sadness was coursing through my veins giving me extra adrenaline to take down these agents.

"Get off of me" I ordered as I took down two more agents.

As I was fighting off the agents I failed to notice the group of men with freeze guns moving towards Bee until I heard a sound that tore my heart in two.

Bee's pain filled scream made my head instinctively swivel to the side and the sight I saw before me shook me to my very core. A group of men had surrounded Bee and started to freeze him with freeze guns.

"Stop hurting him!" Sam and I screamed at the same time as we looked at Bee.

Bee looked at us with a mixture of sadness, pain, and fear as he reached out too us before being roughly tugged to the side.

Sam broke away from the person holding him and ran towards Bee at the same time I did. We ran up and each tackled a man freezing Bee. Sam grabbed the gun from the man's hand and started to spray him with it before another agent tackled him to the ground.

I managed to tackle one man and destroy his gun with one of the knives I'd pulled out my boot before tackling another agent.

I was about to slash his gun as well before something hit me in the side. Another fallen agent kicked me in the side sending me crashing into the concrete bellow. Two other agents sprang forward and each grabbed an arm before dragging me off the ground.

I kicked and screamed, as I was bragged back away from Bee. I looked into Bee's usually bright and cheerful eyes and saw they were now dull and pretty much lifeless.

I wrestled and thrashed against my captures as I struggled to get back to Bee. My heart broke as I saw Bee go still from the pain of being frozen alive.

Tears were flooding down my checks as I was dragged back only to stop long enough to see the one person I hated the most in the world.

Simmons grinned at me "happy to see me again? Put her in the car with her little criminal friends."

"You son of a bitch" I glowered as I brought my foot up and kicked him in the gut before slamming my foot down on his hunched over form kicking him in the head.

The agents roughly pulled me off of their commanding officer before giving Simmons time to recover.

Simmons stood up groggily and clutched his stomach in pain before glaring at me. Since I was being held I couldn't deflect the blow that was aimed for my stomach. Simmons punched me in the stomach so hard I felt like my ribs were going to break.

Simmons huffed before pointing towards the cars. The agents led me to a black car and forced me inside so I was sitting next to Sam. I wheezed and coughed from the hit and Sam looked at me, eyes filled with concern.

"Jul's are you ok?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Are you seriously asking me that question Sam? NO I'M NOT OK! These ass-holes just froze Bee and are holding us prisoner. I'm not ok and I won't rest until every single agent here rots in hell!" I screamed while kicking my feet against the driver's seat multiple times before the agent in the passenger side cocked his gun and aimed it at me.

"If you don't stop I will shoot you" the man threatened and I scoffed.

"First of all your stance is off because you're having to lean over the seat and arm rest to see me so even if you were aiming for my head or any other important part of my body you'd be off so I'd live. Second I'm pretty sure your ass of a boss ordered you not to hurt us since you still need us for information. So stop acting all big and bad and put that gun away. I'm already pissed enough as it is so please don't push my buttons" I growled glaring the man down as he hesitated.

After a minute of glaring he finally decided to holster his gun and return to facing the front.

Sam nudged my shoulder and I looked up at him.

"It'll be fine Jul's. We'll get Bee back and we'll get this whole mess figured out" Sam reassured me softly before I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Don't worry Bee I'm going to get you back even if it's the last thing I do" I thought to myself before falling asleep to regain my energy for the trying day ahead.

**When I first saw this scene all those years ago I basically cried and screamed at everyone for treating Bee so badly. I tried to make this chapter long to make up for not posting in a while. I'm super excited for the next chapter cause Lennox and Epps will be showing up, which are two of my favorite characters! Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. If you have any suggestions, comments, or corrections please let me know.**

**Until next time!**


	6. Glorious Reunions

**Glorious Reunions**

**Disclaimer- Don't own anything except Oc's and plot changes.**

_Italics- Bumblebee Radio_

* * *

I awoke to Sam's soft voice whispering into my ear. He was gently shaking my shoulder and leaning over so he could talk to me without yelling. Sam learned years ago not to suddenly wake me up with loud noises after receiving a bloody nose courtesy of my fist.

Back then he thought it would be funny to get a blow horn and blast it in my ear early one Saturday morning. I jumped out of bed and started swinging since I reacted out of instinct. Needless to say Sam never made that mistake again.

I yawned and stretched while asking him with my eyes why he woke me up. Sam and I are close enough that sometimes we don't even need to speak to understand what the other was trying to say.

Sam smiled at me apologetically before pointing out the car window. I looked outside and noticed that we'd finally stopped moving. The driver parked the car as two agents waiting outside stepped forward and opened the doors for us.

The three of us were each assigned an agent and individually escorted out of the car and over to the awaiting helicopters.

The agents un-cuffed us before we stepped into the helicopter, but we didn't try to escape since we were surrounded by a group of trained soldiers with large guns.

Mikaela stepped in first and I followed after her. Sam climbed in last since he wanted to make sure we were inside and safe before he went inside. Once we were seated we buckled up and placed the large headphones that were sitting in our seat over our ears.

We'd been sitting in silence for a few minutes before a group of people I'd never seen before climbed into the helicopter sitting across from us. Once everyone was inside we lifted off the ground and took off to God knows where.

I refused to talk or look at anyone as I stared down at the floor with my arms folded firmly across my chest. To some it might have looked like I was pouting or sulking, but to the people who really know me they know I was doing the exact opposite. They knew I was waiting and forming a plan of revenge in my head.

Will's told me countless times before that I'm scarily similar to a preying tiger. I wait patiently until my prey is in sight and comfortable with their surroundings. I give them a perceived sense of safety while I'm lurking among the shadows, waiting, watching, and observing before finally striking the deadly blow. It's so unexpected and sudden that my enemies never see it coming.

And as of this morning Simmons has made his way up to the top of my hunt and destroy list.

"So…" Sam trailed off as he stared at the two strangers on the other side of the helicopter.

I looked up to see who we were riding with.

The blond directly in front of me smiled at Sam. She seemed to be a few years older than us, but not by much. Most likely in her early twenty's.

"What'd they get you for?" she asked trying to start small talk.

"I bought a car…turned out to be an alien robot," Sam answered nonchalantly and the black man sitting next to the blond gapped at Sam.

"Who knew?" Sam shrugged before looking out of the open door as the helicopter landed.

Once we touched the ground the three us were escorted to another line of cars and forced into the one in the front.

"What is it with these people and their infatuation with black cars? If they really wanted to be inconspicuous and blend in with the public they're doing a terrible job" I thought as I cracked and loosened my neck, which had gotten stiff during the long helicopter ride.

The two adults from the helicopter were assigned to our car as well so we all rode together. During the ride I learned that the woman's name was Maggie and the man's name was Glen.

As we drove I decided to finally start talking and discovered that they were nice people and very easy to talk to.

Just from the ten-minute conversation I had with Maggie I could tell she was someone I could instantly get along with. She's smart, headstrong, independent, sassy, and not afraid to tell you what's on her mind or make her opinion known.

Glen was more like the loud nerdy kid from school that you liked to hang around because he was always blurting out random interesting facts and was a constant source of entertainment.

After about a thirty-minute drive the car finally rolled to a stop. Sam, Mikaela, and I stepped into the blinding sun and leaned over the edge of one of Hoover Dam's walls.

I released a long low whistle as I saw how far the drop was.

"Sam you might want to step back. Don't want you falling over the side 'cause you were being your usual clumsy self and tripped over your own feet" I joked lightly and he sent me a half heartfelt glare.

The agents from the car ushered us over to the side of the wall and we followed them until we stopped in front of the single man I wanted to personally kill with my own bare hands.

Simmons was dressed in his military uniform with a pair of black shades covering his dark eyes.

"Hey kid" Simmons said to Sam as he placed a hand on his shoulder "I think we got off to a bad start huh?"

"You must be hungry" Simmons continued trying to sound nice and easy-going since Sam was completely ignoring him "you want a latte? HoHo? Double venti macchiato?"

Before Simmons could continue his persuasion technique I sprang forward and punched him in the cheek so hard he stumbled back and slammed into the concrete floor.

"That's for kidnapping me and my friends and punching me in the stomach. And this…" I trailed off as I brought up my foot and kicked him hard in the balls.

"…Is for Bee," I hissed as Simmons moaned and clutched himself while kneeling on the ground with his head bent.

As Simmons slowly recovered another agent moved to take his place and stood up tall. I eyed him suspiciously and guessed that he was the real leader behind this whole operation, which means I hate him just as much if not more than Simmons.

Simmons was like a rabid dog freely running around the neighborhood. It causes panic and terror wherever it goes, but the dog can't take all the blame for the chaos it caused. The owner who let the rabid dog off its leash is really the one responsible for the situation. The dog can't help what it is, he's just acting on instinct. But the owner willingly let it loose without taking into account the consequences of his actions, which makes him worse than the dog itself.

"Where's my car?" Sam asked impatiently not seeming to care about Simmons pain.

"Son, I need you to listen to me very carefully. People can die here. We need to know everything you know, and we need to know it now" the agent beside Simmons said as my eyes shifted down to his name tag.

His name was Banachek.

"Okay" Sam agreed before smirking "but first I'll take my car, my parent's, maybe you should write that down."

"Oh and her juvie record" he continued while pointing to Mikaela "that's got to be gone, like forever."

"Come with me. We'll talk about your car" Banachek said before walking off.

I smiled and slung an arm around Sam's shoulder.

"I knew you had it in you Sam. Badass man. Bad ass!" I chuckled before following after Banachek.

Simmons picked himself off the ground and composed himself before walking ahead and leading us down a pair of steps to the ground floor of Hoover Dam.

I was talking to Sam when I heard a familiar voice that stopped me mid sentence.

"Julia?" I heard the deep voice that I hadn't heard in what felt like forever ask from directly behind me. I slowly turned around and prepared myself for the disappointment of seeing someone who sounded liked the person I was remembering, but was surprised to see Will staring back at me with the same look of disbelief on my face.

"Will" I gasped before breaking away from Sam and running towards my brother.

Will grinned as I jumped into his arms. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into the crook of his neck as he twirled me around like he used to do when I was younger.

He chuckled before setting me back on my own two feet. He moved his hands so he was cupping my face with his callused hands and I stared into his warm cocoa eyes.

"I can't believe it's you…what are you doing here?" he asked as he gently wiped away a tear that slid down my face with his thumb.

"I could ask you the same question," I answered before hearing a loud booming laugh coming from behind Will.

I glanced over his shoulder and my smile grew as I saw Epps walking towards us.

"Hey what's up munchkin!" Epps greeted using his nickname for me as I ran towards him and enveloped him in a hug.

Epps was as much a brother to me as Will was. He was family and I was excited to see him just as much as Will.

He brought his large hand up to my head and ruffled my hair before I swatted it away.

"Quit it Epps" I demanded playfully as he begrudgingly moved his hand.

"You know how much I hate it when you mess with my hair" I complained as I coursed a hand through my ruffled locks to fix my hair.

"That's why it's so much fun" Epps responded cheerfully while I glared at him.

Epps looked me up and down before raising an eyebrow "Look at you girl, who told you you could grow up on us."

Will nodded and folded his large arms across his chest.

"Yeah who said that could happen. I told you years ago that you needed to stay a five-year old for the rest of your life" Will joked and I rolled my eyes.

I placed a hand on my cocked out hip and smirked at the two "sorry boys, but I didn't really have any control over it. You'll just have to deal with it" I quipped before a loud cough interrupted us.

I turned and glared at Simmons as he tapped his foot impatiently.

"Not that I don't love this heart-felt reunion, but we have more important things to do."

I scoffed and turned on my heels while folding my arms defiantly "Just so you Simmons you're really trying my patience. I'm trying to restrain myself, but you're really not making it easy to resist the urge to punch you again."

Will raised an eyebrow "you punched him?" he asked incredulously.

"Well he deserved it" I defended swiftly "plus I was getting pay back for his punch to the gut."

Will and Epps immediately froze and their muscles tensed up as the words left my mouth. Their eyes squinted in anger as they changed from warm and caring to cold and murderous. Will stepped forward and moved towards Simmons.

"You hit my baby sister" Will growled lowly as he stepped forward, but I grabbed his arm and stopped him from attacking the man.

"Don't stoop to his level Will, he's not worth it. And don't worry he'll think twice before doing it again or he'll receive much worse than a punch to the face and a kick to the balls. He's learned his lesson… haven't you Simmons," I said in a sickly sweet voice that had a cold undertone to it daring him to argue with me.

Simmons muttered something under his breath before storming off in defeat.

Will continued to glare daggers into Simmons back as he scampered off and if looks could kill Simmons would have died a painful death two minutes ago. I placed a hand on his arm and felt his muscles instantly relax at my touch.

"Let it go Will" I whispered softly and he huffed.

"I'm not letting it go, you don't just let something like that go, but I'll pretend I have until I can punish him properly for hurting you" Will grumbled so low that I even had trouble hearing him and I was standing right next to him.

"Count me in" Epps agreed as he slung an arm around my shoulder

I laughed and shook my head before leaning into them both.

The smile I had on my face never faltered as I realized that I had my brothers and best friends back by my side.

I introduce Will to Sam and Mikaela and quickly stopped him from going into overprotective brother mode when he met Sam by reassuring him that we were only friends. While Sam and Mikaela weren't listening I explained how Sam and I were practically siblings and that he had a thing for Mikaela.

"All right, here's the situation. You've all had direct contact with the NBE's" Simmons said as he led us further down the stretch of concrete at the bottom of the Dam.

"NBE's" Epps asked not understanding the code meaning.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials. Try to keep up with the acronyms" Simmons answered quickly before leading us down a tunnel.

"What you're about to see is totally classified" Banachek said as we walked out of the tunnel. I looked up when I exited and instantly froze when I saw what was in the room.

Will looked at me puzzled by my sudden nervousness as I stared up at the large robot in front of me. Staring back at me were the blazing red eyes of Megatron himself.

Even though he was frozen and practically offline his presence still sent a dark shiver prickling down my spine.

Even when he's frozen I could still feel the evil seeming to radiate from him. I couldn't even begin to imagine what it would feel like if he were up and moving. I shivered at the thought

"Jul's are you ok?" Will asked snapping me out of my shock as he placed a comforting hand on my back.

I nodded before forcing my feet to move again so we caught up with the rest of the group, which had left us behind.

"Dear God what is that?" a man in a nice tailored suit gasped as he stared at Megatron.

I looked at him closely and raised an eyebrow when I realized it was Secretary of Defense John Keller.

"We think when he made his approach over the North Pole our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934" Banachek explained as we walked up to the platform so we were only inches away from the feet of the evilest creature on the planet.

"We call him NBE 1" Simmons said sounding proud of himself.

"Well sir I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but that's Megatron. He's the leader of the Decepticons" Sam corrected as he folded his arms across his chest.

"He's been in cryostasis since 1935. Your great-great grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind," Banachek acknowledged and Sam just stared at the man blankly since he already knew this.

"Fact is you're looking at the source of the modern age. The microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse engineered by studying him. NBE 1" Simmons said firmly before walking up to Sam and getting in his face "that's what we call it."

Sam didn't even acknowledge the man's presence and completely ignored him before I interjected.

"Him" I corrected causing Simmons to turn to me.

"Excuse me?" he asked stepping away from Sam as everyone focused in on me.

I stood up straight and looked Simmons right in the eyes "You said_ it_ not _him_. Though I don't want to admit it Megatron is a living being, not an object. So no matter how much I hate or despise him show him the respect he deserves in being a living creature that can tear you apart with a flick of his pinky without blinking an eye."

Everyone in the room except for Sam and Mikaela stared at me in disbelief before Keller diverted the conversation.

"And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?"

"Until these events we had no credible threat to national security" Banachek defended and I looked him incredulously.

"Idiots!" I thought as Keller yelled at Banachek.

"Well you got one now."

Will looked up at Megatron and scanned him with his eyes "So why Earth?"

"It's the All Spark" Sam answered and Keller's face scrunched up in confusion.

"All Spark? What is that?" he asked.

"Well they came here looking for some sort of cube-looking thing," I explained before Sam took over.

"Anyway Mr. NBE 1 here, AKA Megatron" Sam said as he turned to Simmons and stared him down before continuing "that's what they call him, who's pretty much the harbinger of death wants to use the Cube to transform human technology to take over the universe. That's their plan."

"And you're sure about this?" Simmons asked skeptically.

"Yeah" I nodded before taking a good look at Simmons and smirked.

"Well I'll be damned, you guys know where it is don't you?"

Banachek glanced at Simmons before turning back to us.

"Follow me" he announced as he led us down another tunnel.

"You're about to see our crown jewel" Simmons praised as he led us to a room with a large glass window panel overlooking the Cube's research room.

We crowded into the room and I leaned against the metal railing transfixed by the Cube.

"Carbon dating puts the Cube here around 10,000 BC. The first Seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE 1. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete. A perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside" Banachek explained as we stared at the Cube.

Goose bumps formed on my arms as I felt the energy pulsing around the large object. I was behind three inches of bulletproof glass and I could still feel the enticing energy radiating from its surface. I felt its power and its regal air, like an ancient power was burrowed deep within its core.

The Cube was massive, way bigger than I expected it to be. I assumed it was going to be big but not this big. The entire surface was covered in strange alien symbols that I couldn't even begin to translate, but regardless of being able to read them or not they still looked beautiful. I understand now why everyone was fighting over it back on Cybertron. I might not have seen it in action, but I could tell it was important just by being near it.

As I stared at the Cube a disturbing thought slithered into my mind.

"So you guys successfully managed to put the most valuable and powerful alien object, that if in the wrong hands, could end human kind, just around the corner from the only creature in the world who wants to destroy us. That was poorly thought out," I said to Banachek and Simmons as I realized this distressing fact.

Banachek and Simmons paled slightly as they realized this as well.

"Wait back up. You said the dam hides the Cube's energy. What kind exactly?" Maggie asked.

"Good question" Banachek proclaimed as he led us to the adjoining room.

I moved closer to Lennox and Epps as we made our way into a room that looked like it had been pulled of a creepy horror film. It was practically empty except for the medium-sized metal box in the middle of the room. The room was mostly covered in darkness and shadow since there were barely any lights, and the lights that were working were very dim.

"Please step inside, they have to lock us in" Banachek said as the scientists closed the door and locked us inside.

"Noooo not creepy at all" I whispered to Will and he cracked a small smile.

"Oh wow…what's that? Freddy Krueger done been up in here or something?" Epps asked as he stared at the large rips in the metal wall. The gashes in the wall made it seem like a monster had attacked the room…a very large monster.

The gashes and rips didn't exactly make me feel more comfortable about being locked up in here. In fact it did the exact opposite.

"Oh no man, Freddy Krueger had flour blades. That's only three, that's Wolverine" Glen said before making an animal attacking sound while twisting his hands to look like claws.

"Right? That's Wolverine?" Glen blurted before laughing outrageously loud.

The room remained silent as everyone stared at Glen obviously not seeing the humor.

"That's very funny" Simmons said drily not actually thinking it was funny.

Glen's laughter died off when he noticed no one else was laughing.

"Anybody have any mechanical devices? BlackBerry? Key alarm? Cell Phone?" Simmons asked and everyone started searching through their pockets for a device.

"You guys are a top-secret government agency and you didn't search people before they walked through the front door" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"We searched for the important things" Simmons defended and I raised an eyebrow before smirking at him.

"I'd beg to differ," I challenged as I reached behind my jacket and pulled out the guns tucked in my jeans. I held them up so he could get a clear view of them and Simmons just stared at me wide-eyed.

I waved the guns in his face before stuffing them back into my jeans.

"I'd go back through your people and see who screwed up 'cause if I really wanted to I could have shot everyone in this room before any of you could react" I taunted before walking over to the metal box.

"I doubt you even know how to use those things," Simmons challenged before Will stepped in.

"I wouldn't challenge her Simmons. She's been taught by the best and I'd bet she could beat you any day of the week," Will retorted before Glen pulled out a phone from his pant's pocket.

"I got a phone," he said before tossing it to Simmons who caught if effortlessly.

Simmons passed out special goggles to everyone in the room before opening the door to the small metal cage.

I leaned over and whispered in Glen's ear "You know you're not getting that back right?"

Glen looked at me and shook his head "no I'll get it back after he's done using it…right?" he asked uncertainly after seeing my face.

I shook my head and patted him on the shoulder "not so much" I whispered back before Simmons opened the box silencing our conversation.

"Nokia's are real nasty. You've got to respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai," Simmons praised before closing the box and locking it.

"Nokia's from Finland" Maggie whispered to Keller so Simmons wouldn't hear.

"Yes but he's, you know, a little strange. He's a little strange" Keller responded before putting a finger up to his lips telling her to be quiet.

Everyone put on their goggles as Simmons moved around the room pulling levers and gears to start-up the machine.

"We're able to take the Cube radiation and funnel it into that box" Simmons explained as the Cube shimmered with a dazzling blue light before the same energy came out of the machine and soaked into the phone.

I watched intently as the phone started to shake before transforming into a small robot. I looked into its eyes and saw that they were blood red instead of dazzling blue like the autobot's.

When the robot saw all the people surrounding it, it started to ram its body into the sides and windows of the box trying to escape.

"Mean little sucker huh?" Simmons drawled as he walked around the room.

"That thing is freaky!" Maggie yelled as one of the soldiers from Will's team tapped the glass.

"Kind of like the itty-bitty Energizer Bunny from hell huh?" Simmons said getting exactly what Maggie was talking about.

"I think it's cute," I muttered under my breath, but everyone seemed to have heard because they all looked at me like I was crazy, especially Will and Simmons.

The tiny bot formed two small guns and started shooting at the glass causing small cracks to form.

"Uh he's breaking the box," Simmons said before pulling out a small gun like device. I watched him wave his hand over the button and my body bristled in anger when I figured out what he was about to do.

Just as Simmons was about to push the button I ran over and grabbed the device from his hands.

"What the hell is wrong with you Simmons?!" I screeched as I tore the device from his hands.

"What do you think you're doing" Simmons yelled angrily trying to grab the device from my hand, but I moved it out of his reach.

"You can't play God Simmons. You can't bring him to life just to turn around and kill him because he's not acting the way you want him too. That's a new level of wrong even for you" I growled before moving over to the box's opening.

I moved my hand to open the box, but Simmons grabbed my wrist before I could open it.

"I'd advice you not to do that" he glowered before being roughly shoved back.

"And I'd advice you not touch my sister again unless you want to lose a hand" Will threatened before getting in-between Simmons and me.

I unlocked the latch over the door, but before I could open it Will looked at me wearily "Jul's are you sure about this?"

"Trust me Will I know what I'm doing. Have a little faith," I told him before slowly opening the door so I wouldn't startle the bot inside.

I smiled at the tiny robot before opening the door fully. I held my palm by the door and talked to it in a soothing voice.

"Hey there, don't worry I won't hurt you. I'm a friend" I assured and it scuttled closer to my hand before pausing just centimeters away from my fingertips. He looked around the room hesitantly before taking a step back.

"No don't worry about them, they won't hurt you either I promise. You can trust me," I whispered and the bot slowly deactivated its guns before slowly moving into my palm.

I smiled and used one of my fingers to pat it on the head before lifting my hand so it could move onto my shoulder.

"See there you go, now isn't that better," I said as the bot moved into the crook of my neck to get more comfortable.

I turned to Simmons and gave him a cocky smile.

"See, if you would just treat them with some respect and not like toys you can throw away whenever you feel like it you might have learned a little more. I find it hard to believe that I've learned more in the past few hours then you have in the past few years."

Simmons growled at me, but didn't get a chance to respond since the room started to shake and the lights flickered.

I grabbed Will's arm so I wouldn't fall over and the little bot on my shoulder clutched my shirt and hair so he wouldn't slip off.

"Gentlemen, they know the Cube is here," Keller said as the shaking and rumbling stopped.

Banachek went over to the com button and pressed it before yelling into the mic "Banachek, what's going on?

"Well the NBE 1 hangar has lost power…" the person on the other line answered before Banachek screamed

"WHAT!"

"… and the backup generator is just not gonna cut it!" the person continued before Will moved over to Banachek.

"Do you have an arms room?" he asked and Banachek nodded before leading us out of the horror film room.

Sam and Mikaela ran to my side as we rushed into the large hallway that led to the arms room.

"Get everyone to the NBE 1 chamber now!" Banachek yelled at his men before running down the hallway with us.

"They're popping our generators!" he explained as we ran down the hall.

Once we got to the arms room I took a total of two seconds to admire its beauty. Most girls are into clothes, makeup, shopping, and shoes, but that's not really my thing. I get excited over a good gun, a nice plane, and a fast car.

So basically this military arms room was like my heaven on earth.

I was forced out of my admiration when everyone started running around grabbing various guns and ammunition from all the different tables.

"Forty millimeter sabot rounds on that table," Simmons yelled while pointing to a table off in the corner.

I jogged over to a table full of large guns and grabbed one similar to the one strapped to Will's chest. I found one that I liked and tested it out by moving it around and making sure it fit. The gun fit my grip perfectly and was the perfect weight; it felt like the gun was hand-made for me. The little bot on my shoulder nodded in approval as I held it up for him to see.

The tiny bot crawled down my arm and hopped onto the table while I replaced the small knife that I'd lost during the fight back at the bridge and stuffed it into my boot. I grabbed two thigh gun holsters and wrapped them around each of my legs. After making sure they were fully loaded I stuff my small guns into the holsters once they were securely strapped to my legs.

This way I'd be more comfortable than having to walk around with them tucked behind my back unsecured and loose. I grabbed the strap from my big gun and wrapped it around me so it made a line over my shoulder down my chest and back up my back. The gun was strapped to my back, but it was positioned so I could pull back and sling it around in less than a second.

I'd just finished gearing up when the lights flickered and a loud bang rocked the room. Everyone froze and the room plunged into silence as we stared at the ceiling apprehensively. Simmons even dropped the bullet he'd previously been holding in his hand as he stared at the ceiling. When the flickering stop the silence spell wore off and everyone rushed back to work.

Simmons continued to load his gun as Sam walked up to him.

"You got to take me to my car. You have to take me to my car. He's gonna know what to do with the Cube" Sam argued, but Simmons refused to listen to him.

The tiny bot hopped from table to table following me as I moved to Sam's side ready to back him up as Simmons finally responded.

"Your car? It's confiscated."

"Then unconfiscate it," I said like it was the simplest thing in the world. I moved my hand without turning away from Simmons so the tiny bot could crawl back up my arm and settle on my shoulder, though this time he was on the edge and in view instead of hiding behind my hair.

"We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing" Simmons argued before I yelled at him

"_HIM _not _it!_"

"You don't know" Sam argued back as Simmons put down his gun.

"Maybe you know, but I don't know" Simmons yelled while getting in Sam's face.

"You just wanna sit here and see what happens?" Sam asked incredulously.

"I have people's lives at stake here, young man" Simmons yelled before I'd had enough and snapped.

I grabbed Simmons by the collar and pushed him up against a car with one hand while using the other to pull out one of my guns and point it at his face.

"Take us to Bee" I growled before hearing the sound of another gun cocking and looked up to see one of Simmons' men pointing their gun at my temple.

The tiny bot on my shoulder growled and activated his two guns before turning to point them at the man.

"I'd think twice about that" Will advised as he moved up and pointed his gun at the man pointing his gun at me.

"Drop it," he ordered before all hell broke loose.

Suddenly all of Will's men drew their guns and started elbowing some of Simmons' men to the ground as Simmons' soldiers drew their guns. In about a span of five seconds half of Simmons' men were splayed out on the ground while the others were having a stare down competition with Will's men. Everyone in the room now had a gun pointed at them except for Maggie, Glen, Keller, Banachek, Sam, and Mikaela.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Banachek yelled from behind me trying to defuse the situation, but I refused to turn away from Simmons.

"Drop your weapon little lady" Simmons ordered in his usual trying to sound calm even though he wasn't voice.

"There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?" Simmons yelled trying to sound like he was rationalizing with me.

"I was really considering it" I snapped back not wavering under his intense gaze.

"I'm ordering you under S-Seven executive jurisdiction."

"S-Seven don't exist" Epps yelled from his end of the room.

"Right and we don't take orders from people who don't exist" Will interjected as he shifted slightly so he was more in-between me and the soldier training his gun at my heart.

"I'm gonna count to five" Simmons threatened before Lennox turned his gun onto him once one of his men aimed their gun at the man now aiming at my brother.

"Well I'm gonna count to three" Will said staring Simmons down to show him he wasn't messing around.

"And I'm not going to count at all" I hissed pressing my gun deeper into Simmons chest.

The bot on my shoulder shifted so he had both of his guns trained on Simmons' forehead.

"Simmons?" Keller casually interjected causing said man to divert his eyes from me for two seconds.

"Yes sir?"

"I'd do what she says. Losing's really not an option for these guys, and from what I've gathered neither for Julia. Plus she seems to have a grudge against you, and I've learned from personal experience that a woman with a grudge who can shoot a gun is not a woman you want to mess with.

"Damn straight" I agreed before staring Simmons down.

Simmons glanced back and forth between Keller and I before giving in.

"All right, okay. Hey you want to lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? That's cool," he responded sarcastically before I shoved him away and holstered my gun.

Everyone slowly put up their weapons as the tension in the room eased up a bit. The bot on my shoulder deactivated its guns, but didn't move from his perch on my shoulder.

Simmons regained his footing and was about to stand up fully when he fell to the ground again after receiving a powerful punch to the jaw. He crumbled to the floor and looked up to see who hit him.

Will glared down at Simmons with hatred and anger looking extremely menacing as he towered over the man.

"That was for hitting my sister" Will growled before cracking his knuckles. He glared at the man one last time before walking over to Epps who was grinning in approval.

" Nice one" Epps praised before high fiving my brother.

" A little dramatic, but it was still a nice hit" I laughed and Epps smiled back at me.

"If he didn't do it, then I would have," he acknowledged before I walked over to Sam and Mikaela.

"Your brother's awesome, but he's kind of scary" Sam whispered as Simmons guided us towards where Bee was being held.

"He's not scary just slightly overprotective" I shrugged, but Sam scoffed.

"Just slightly?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but paused when I heard a sound that made my blood run cold.

A loud whine of pain boomed through the hall and I automatically knew who it was. Before anyone could stop me I ran down the hall following the sound.

"Julia!" Will yelled before running after me.

I ran down the tunnel until I came upon a large door where the sound was the loudest. I barged through the door and my heart instantly broke.

Bee was chained to a table while a group of men were spraying him with the same misty stuff that froze him earlier. He was barely moving and moaned every once and while from pain and exhaustion.

"STOP IT!" I yelled as I ran towards Bee while the rest of the group followed me into the room. I ripped the spray gun of one of the men's hands and forced him to stop shooting.

"No, no stop, stop!" Banachek yelled and the soldiers finally stopped after hearing their superior's orders.

"Let him go! Let him go!" Sam yelled as Will and his men walked along the side of the room with their guns pointed towards the ground, but ready to fire if the situation called for it.

I ran up to Bee's side and climbed up the table until I was standing next to his face.

"Hey Bee" I greeted softly while gently touching his faceplate so he wouldn't be startled.

Bee slowly moved his head to the side until his eyes focused in on me. At first his eyes were hard, distant, and hazy until he finally realized that I was standing in front of him. He whirred softly before moving his arm towards me. He was able to move since the soldiers unlocked his restraints after being ordered to by Banachek.

"_Julia?"_ he asked softly and I nodded while holding back the tears that wanted to stream down my cheeks.

"It's me Bee. I'm here," I stated grabbing his finger and rubbing it gently.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked Bee causing him to turn his head to see the boy.

"They didn't hurt you right?" Sam asked and I gave him an incredulous look.

Bee looked around the room for the first time and finally noticed all the soldiers standing around. His eyes grew hard and cold as he saw the guns in their hands.

Bee turned to Sam before yelling "yeah."

He snapped his head forward and his battle face mask slid down.

Everyone in the room stared at Bee apprehensively as he transformed his hand into a large cannon and pointed it around the room. He swooped his other hand down and scooped my off the table before cupping me close to his chest.

He moved his hand so his fingers were forming a barrier between me and the men around me. The soldiers lifted their guns and pointed them at Bee as he pulled me closer to his chest and waved his gun back and forth.

"No don't shoot, he's just overprotective of Julia. He's fine he just wants to protect her," Sam yelled so the soldiers wouldn't overreact and start shooting.

"Jul's calm him down," Sam ordered urgently as he saw the soldiers weren't moving their guns away from Bee while I was still in his hand.

Bee moved off the table and stood to his full height while never turning his eyes away from the guns pointed at us.

I grabbed Bee's face and tried to grab his attention.

"Bee…Bee look at me" I tried, but Bee refused to turn away from the soldiers fearing they'd start shooting if his focus shifted.

I tugged on his face harder forcing him to look at me "Bee listen to me!" I yelled and his eyes instantly softened when they found mine.

I felt his body relax slightly as he stared into my light blue eyes. I smiled as his eyes changed from harsh and violent to soft and caring.

"Hey there he is. There's the Bee I know," I said stroking his cheek soothingly.

"_They…hurt you. They took you from me" _Bee ranted in a sad voice with an angry undertone to it.

"No Bee I'm fine see" I laid my arms out parallel to my shoulders so he could see my entire body "I'm all good."

"_Are you sure?" _Bee asked again not quite sure if was telling him the truth or just telling him what I thought he wanted to hear so he wouldn't freak out.

"Yes Bee I'm sure, but right now we have more important things to deal with" I told him firmly and he nodded.

I turned back to Will and waved my hand at him.

"Put your guns away Will I'm not in any danger" I implored seeing the hesitant look on his face.

He looked into my eyes evaluating my expression before lowering his gun and signaling for the rest of his team to do the same. However, Simmons men still had their guns out and somewhat aimed at Bee though not directly.

Once most of the guns were lowered Sam decided it was ok to speak.

"Listen to me, the Cube is here and the Decepticons are coming" Sam said trying to divert Bee's attention away from the soldiers and onto him.

Bee pointed his gun at a group of Simmons men as he caught some of them moving out of the corner of his eye.

"No, no don't worry about them. They're okay. They're not gonna hurt you" I assured him as Bee shifted on his feet ready to act and protect if he needed to.

"Just back up a little bit. He's friendly, he's fine" Sam advised as he took a few cautious steps back pushing everyone back with him.

"Okay come on Bee put the gun down. They're not gonna hurt you or me" I said trying to calm him down again.

Bee slowly deactivated his cannon, but was still apprehensive and wary about the people around him.

"Here come with me. I'm gonna take you to the All Spark" Sam said and Bee nodded.

I waited for Bee to set me back on the ground, but he never did. Instead he moved his hand over to his shoulder and I climbed on. I stood in a crevice between the pieces of metal creating his shoulder blades and latched my hand around another piece of metal near his face to keep myself upright and standing while he walked.

I smiled at Bee before he moved forward to follow Sam as he walked out of the door. I gave Will a thumbs up as we passed by him so he knew I was ok.

The tiny bot on my shoulder moved around and came out from behind my hair so Bee finally got a good view of him. His eyes widened and he was about to freak out when I raised a hand and told him everything was ok.

"No Bee everything's fine, he's on our side. Bee meet..." I trialed off as I realized the tiny bot didn't have a name. I stared at the tiny bot in my hand before coming up with a name.

"How about Skitter" I asked him and the tiny bot thought about it before nodding in approval.

"Bee meet Skitter, he's a friend" I introduced and Bee nodded at Skitter.

Bee made his way down the hall through various twists and turns before we finally reached the Cube.

The closer we got the more my skin prickled as I felt the waves of energy flowing from the Cube's surface. I could feel its strength and power hiding just behind that hard metal exterior.

Bee stepped onto the platform where the Cube was being held and looked up at it with amazement. His eyes shifted rapidly around the Cube's edge as he seemed to be looking for something. He stared at one spot for a while before turning away from the Cube to stare at me. I looked into his eyes and instantly knew what he was trying to say before he even said anything.

"It's alright Bee you can put me down. I won't go far," I promised seeing Bee's hesitance to set me down even though he knew he had to.

"_Don't go far, stay in sight at all times" _Bee ordered.

"Yes Dad" I teased as he raised his hand to his shoulder and I hopped on. Bee laughed as he set me down on the floor by his feet next to Sam and Mikaela.

Bee made sure I was ok before lifting his hands and touching the Cube's surface.

"Okay here we go. He doing something, he doing something" Epps said and he couldn't have been more right.

Bee did something to the Cube since a wave of blue energy surged through it before it started to collapse in on itself.

"Oh my God" Mikaela whispered as the Cube dismembered like pieces of a large puzzle shrinking into smaller pieces.

"My thoughts exactly" I whispered as I watched the Cube transform. Bee tapped the side of the Cube a couple of times as the last pieces pieced themselves together until it was a smaller version of itself. I could now hold it in my hands.

"_Message from Starfleet Captain. Lets get to it" _Bee said and Will nodded.

"He's right. We stay here we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar. Mission City is 22 miles away. We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city" he said.

"Good! Right!" Keller agreed while pointing to Will.

"But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force" Will added firmly.

"This place must have some kind of radio link," Keller suggested.

"Yes" Simmons said after a moment's pause as he thought about it.

"Shortwave CB" Keller asked again.

"Right yes" Simmons nodded.

"Sir you got to figure out some way to get word out to them. Lets move" Will instructed his team before giving out orders as they ran towards the cars.

Keller and Simmons started talking about how they are going to contact the air force as Bee leaned down and handed me the Cube.

I grabbed it from his hands and clutched it close to my chest.

"You good?" Sam asked as I moved the cube around in my hands so I wouldn't drop it.

"Yeah I'm good," I said.

"All right Sam get it in the car" Will yelled taking command as Bee transformed back into a Camaro.

I started walking over to Bee when someone grabbed my arm. I looked up to see Will holding me back.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

I handed Sam the Cube as he walked past towards Bee before turning back to my brother.

"Uh to Bee" I said like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"No you're coming with me and Epps" Will objected as he started to drag me over to his car.

I twisted out of his grip and stepped back from him. He turned and tried to grab me again, but I sidestepped his hand.

"No Will. I love you, I do, but I'm going with Bee" I responded firmly leaving no room for argument.

Will pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in exasperation "If things go bad I can't protect you if you're not with me."

I laughed and gave him a smile "Seriously Will? I'm not a little kid anymore. I know you want to protect me, but I can protect myself, I'm not some damsel in distress. And if things do go wrong Bee is probably the safest person to be around and you know it."

"I don't know" Will hesitated as he stared at Bee's car form.

"Will, Bee would gladly lay down his life if it meant saving mine. What other kind of reassurance do you need?" I asked before Bee flashed his headlights.

We both turned to Bee as he slowly drove up to us.

"_She's right sir" _Bee said to Will.

Will stared at Bee before looking back at his military car. He sighed before turning back to Bee.

"Anything happens to my little sister and alien robot or not I'll make sure you're nothing but a pile of scrap metal once I'm through with you," Will threatened and Bee beeped back.

"_Understood Sir. I promise nothing will…harm her while __she's__ under my…protection. I'll protect her…with my life" _Bee promised and Will nodded before turning to give me a hug.

"Mom and Dad would be proud of the person you've become," he whispered in my ear while wrapping me up in his strong arms.

I gave him a sad smile before pulling away.

"When did you become so over dramatic" I teased trying to lighten the mood and Will rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Jul's" he grumbled back before walking away. Bee's driver side door opened up for me as I walked over to it. I slid into the seat and Bee slammed his door closed before speeding off.

Bee led the procession of military cars out of the secret facility as we sped towards the main road heading towards Mission city.

Skitter hopped off my shoulder and made his way over to the Bee's dashboard so he could look out the windshield.

My seatbelt moved and clicked around me. I grabbed it out of instinct and started to rub my thumb across the warm material. For some reason this had become like a sense of comfort to me.

"Thanks Bee" I whispered rubbing the seatbelt affectionately.

"_Any time Beautiful" _Bee responded before reeving his engine and peeling off down the road heading towards Mission City.

**Ya another chapter's up and done! Will and Epps have finally arrived and I was so excited to finally start writing them in. They are two of my absolute favorite characters, second to Bee of course, and it's so much fun writing them. I hope you liked Will's reaction; I tried to make it as real as possible. Please Review! **


	7. Mission City Part 1

**Mission City Battle**

**Part 1**

**Disclaimer- Like I've said multiple times before I don't own Transformers or any of its characters. Only own plot changes and Oc's**

_Italics- Bee radio speech_

**Okay before you start reading I just want to say a quick, but extremely huge, thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed my story. I just recently got over 100 followers and you can't even begin to understand how truly grateful I am for that.**

**When I started this story I never dreamed it would have as much success as it has now and it's awesome to know others are enjoying Julia's adventures just as much as I am.**

**You guys are truly the best and I love you all!**

**Now that I've had the chance to thank everyone I'll let you get to the real reason you opened this chapter in the first place… to read it!**

**Have fun and enjoy! I know it's long overdue.**

* * *

**Julia's POV**

I nervously drummed my fingers against my seatbelt as Bee raced down the vacant back road. I glanced out the side window and saw nothing but dirt, dust, and rock for miles.

I peeled my eyes way from the outside scenery and looked over at Skitter when he started making loud and fast clicks on Bee's dashboard. I sat up straighter to get a better view out the windshield and see what was getting Skitter all riled up. My face split into a huge grin when I saw a familiar red and blue peterbilt truck driving down the road.

"There's Optimus" Sam cheered as the large Autobot leader passed us since he was going in the opposite direction. I turned in my seat and watched as Optimus pumped his brakes and drifted around doing a perfect 180 U-turn.

The rest of the autobot's followed his lead and spun around with the skill of professional racecar drivers before speeding after the soldiers. Optimus allowed everyone to go in front of him before starting again so he brought up the rear.

"And now we've gotten the band back together" I yelled in excitement as Ironhide speed up so he was driving next to Bee.

Ironhide contacted Bee through their personal chat line and Bee allowed Ironhide's voice to come through his speakers so we could hear him.

"Are you all functional?" Ironhide's gruff voice asked through the speakers.

"Yeah Hide everything's good on this end. We're all a little tired and sore, but still alive and kicking," I answered for everyone.

"Good to hear you're ok Julia" Ironhide replied and I chuckled internally.

"Nice to see you care" I retorted before Bee took over the communication.

By the time Bee explained the plan to the rest of his team we'd made our way from the deserted dirt road to a packed highway leading to Mission City. Bee swerved in and out of cars trying to get to our destination as quickly as possible; and going the speed limit just wasn't getting the job done.

Even though we were swerving and going over a hundred miles per hour I trusted Bee to know what he was doing. If it were anyone else behind the wheel I would've been screaming in fear while clutching my seat belt like a lifeline, but with Bee it was different. I was calm and had no anxiety, even when we were only two seconds away from rear-ending a large pickup truck that would have killed us immediately if impacted.

However, my ears did perk up when I heard the distinct shrill sound of police sirens. I groaned and shut my eyes when I saw the flashing red and blue lights through Bee's rearview mirror.

"Now is definitely not the time to be stopped by the cops for speeding?" I grumbled as I twisted around to look out the back window before freezing when I saw the police car.

Upon seeing the _"to punish and enslave"_ on the side I swore loudly causing Sam to turn in his seat and look out the window curiously. His eyes became as wide as saucers and his body started to shake with fear when he saw it was the same Deception cop car that attacked us earlier.

Barricade was using his police sirens to get past people so he could reach us faster. He swerved over to the side of the road and used the sectioned off part for emergencies so he could avoid the traffic.

While Barricade rushed towards us I noticed that he wasn't alone this time. A large military tank and a truck with a large crane looking thing attached to it were with him, but they were lagging slightly behind since they couldn't go as fast as Barricade.

The large military tank barreled down the road knocking cars out of its way or crushing them under his large wheels as he went. Unlike his companion, however, the crane truck decided that if the cars didn't swerve out of his way he'd just push them aside or toss them into the air with his crane.

As he continued to bulldoze through people the cars ahead of him noticed what he was doing and roughly turned their wheels, slamming into the side of the road to avoid his rampage.

"No, no, no, no, no" Sam yelled as he looked back at Barricade.

"What?" Mikaela asked when she heard his frantic yelling.

"It's the same cop!" Sam yelled as he pointed at Barricade who was quickly gaining on us.

"Block 'em, block 'em, block 'em!" I screamed and the Autobot's must have heard me through Bee's radio because just as the words left my mouth Ironhide, Ratchet, and Optimus fell back to create a barrier between the Decepticons and the rest of the group.

To my surprise the crane Decepticon sped up and transformed tearing up a large amount of the road as he did. He used his skate like feet to glide down the road and blaze a path for his comrades.

Bee and the rest of our group passed under a bridge before Optimus started to lag behind. He braked and transformed as the rest of the group continued down the road; though unlike the Decepticon Optimus made sure he didn't the crush anyone as he transformed.

I gapped and placed a hand over my mouth as I saw the Decepticon ram through a bus causing it to explode and split in two instantly killing everyone inside.

The Decepticon continued to skate through the cloud of smoke and flames like the bus didn't even affect him. Optimus turned and prepared himself for an attack as the Decepticon jumped and tackled him off the highway. The two struggled and fought as they tumbled over the side and disappeared from view.

I turned back to the front of my seat as the they disappeared and the two remaining Decepticons pulled back knowing they couldn't attack us all at once without back up.

We passed by the _Welcome to Mission City_ sign just seconds after Optimus left, but I barely had time to read what it said due to the speed we were going.

"Optimus will be ok…right Bee?" I asked hesitantly even though deep down I knew Optimus wouldn't go down that easily. It'd take a lot more than a tumble off the highway and a single Decepticon to take him down, but I would still like to hear it from someone whose known him longer.

"_He'll be fine…don't worry. Our leader's tough, he's not that easy to get rid of" _Bee reassured us as he slowed down slightly since we were entering the city.

The group stopped for a second once we were inside the city limits so Will could hop out and buy Epps some radios.

While Will was inside the store the rest of us waited in our cars in a cluster on the side of the road. Since we were in what appeared to be a strip mall area there were a lot of people around. Some started to jog or fast walk away from us when they saw the soldiers with large guns on the top of their cars, but most just stopped and stared at us curiously wanting to know what was happening.

After what felt like hours Will finally ran out of the store and returned to his car. He shoved the radios into Epps' hands before grabbing the wheel of the car.

From peering through the window on Sam's side I could tell Epps was giving Will his famous _"have you suddenly lost your mind"_ look. They seemed to argue about something for a minute before Epps rolled his eyes and started speaking into the radio.

I bent my head and glanced up at the sky when I heard the sound of a plane flying above us. I immediately recognized it as an F-22 plane.

I only know what type of plane it was because Will forced me to learn the basic vehicles of the military. He wanted me to know just in case I saw some one day so I would know to leave the area as quick as possible because something big was about to happen.

Bee pulled to a stop in the middle of the road and the rest of the autobot's parked close behind him. The soldiers created a semi-circle around us as Bee unlocked the car doors.

Sam and Mikaela quickly got out and stepped onto the road the second the doors were unlocked. I was about to follow their lead, but my door wouldn't open.

"Come on Bee now's so not the time to be overprotective," I said as I tugged on the door handle.

Bee whirred before his radio crackled to life _"Before I let you out… you have to promise me you'll… stay safe and out of trouble. I can't have you… getting hurt."_

I stopped pulling on the door and placed a hand on the wheel.

"Bee I promise I'm not going anywhere and you're not going to lose me. I'm a tough girl you know, I can handle myself," I promised before bending down to kiss his wheel.

"Now come on Bee we have work to do," I stated and Bee unlocked and opened my door for me.

I stepped out and walked over to Sam and Mikaela who were standing in front of Bee's hood.

"Air force has arrived, pop smoke!" Will commanded as he stepped out of his car and walked over with Epps by his side.

The soldiers placed smoke bombs on the ground and green smoke started to billow into the air around us.

Most of the pedestrians on the street started to run away as they saw the smoke and the soldiers crowding the streets. However, there are always those idiots who stayed rooted to their spots and stared or got closer to see what was happening.

You would think that common sense would tell most people that if you see a group of military soldiers with large guns suddenly appear in the middle of the street, smoke bombs being thrown around like they're signaling someone or something, and large military planes and jets flying across the sky that would be a clear indication that you need to get the hell out of there as quickly as possible, but were these people doing that… HELL NO!

Like I said, some people are just plain stupid! If I were in their shoes I would've been half way across the country by now, not standing around looking for trouble.

"Raptor, Raptor do you copy?" Epps asked into his large outdated radio "we have you visual. Green smoke is the mark. Provide air cover and vector Black Hawks for extraction."

I looked up when I heard the sound of a plane engine and saw a F-22 plane fly by, however this plane seemed different from any regular military style plane I've ever seen before. This plane had weird symbols etched into its metal and as it disappeared by going behind a building I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Suddenly Ironhide transformed and screamed "it's Starscream!"

Once the people saw Ironhide transform everyone started screaming and running for their lives.

"Oh so now you decide to move. You didn't get the hint when you saw the military soldiers and planes armed with missiles? Noooooo you had to have a huge alien robot appear for you to realize this was a dangerous situation" I criticized in my head as people started to rush past me.

"Please tell me you copy," Epps pleaded into his radio as he got a bad feeling in his gut telling him that plane wasn't here to help us.

"Back up! Take cover!" Ironhide yelled as he waved his hand at the people around us trying to get them to move faster.

He called Bee's name and Bee quickly transformed and rose to his feet once summoned.

The two ran over to a large delivery truck parked on the side of the road and lifted it so the large crate body was leaning into the road and the hood of the car was facing the sky.

"Oh no" I whispered as my eyes widened when I realized what they were doing.

They were lifting the truck to give us some cover and ultimately take the brunt of an attack that was about to happen.

"No, no, no, no, no MOVE!" Will yelled as he realized the plane wasn't on our side.

"Back up! Back up!" Hide urgently yelled while waving us back.

"Retreat! Fall back!" Will yelled and the soldiers from the large cars with guns on the top jumped down and ran down the street trying to get as far away from the area as possible.

I grabbed Sam and Mikaela's hand before we started to run for cover as well. As we ran I saw Will and Epps running away close by, but too far for us to reach them in time. Skitter was scuttling across the road following me, but he was too far for me to reach him.

"Incoming!" Ironhide yelled as the roar of a plane became louder.

"Skitter!" I yelled as I unlocked my grip over Mikaela's hand and held out my hand for Skitter to jump into.

Bee and Ironhide held the truck up as the plane swooped down low and shot the road in front of the truck before firing a missile. The truck exploded and the two bots flew back from the collision.

I screamed as the blast sent us all flying and forced us to the ground. Sam and Mikaela went flying one way while I went flying in the opposite direction. Skitter was in the process of mid jump when the missile hit the ground. The fast wind created by the explosion sent us both flying away from each other before he could reach my hand.

I slammed into the ground and groaned as I rolled across the concrete. My ears were ringing from the blast and I was disoriented from slamming into the ground so hard. I coughed and slowly sat up pushing the dirt, rumble, and glass off of my body.

I peered through the smoke in the air and looked around for any of my friends. The road around me was ripped up and covered in debris. The nearby buildings were collapsing in on themselves or burning from fire as a result of the explosion. The ground was littered with glass shards and the amount of smoke in the air was making it hard to breath. It was like I'd suddenly been teleported out of a busy city to a destroyed war zone.

"Anybody hurt? Everyone okay?" I heard the raspy voice of a soldier ask in the distance.

I turned to my left and saw a group of soldiers struggling to stand. They were closer to the blast then I was so they were affected by it more than me. They coughed and groaned as they pushed off various pieces of metal from their bodies.

I slowly stood on my shaky legs before jogging over to the group to help a soldier remove a large piece of an exploded car from his stomach. The car piece was pinning him to the ground and it was too heavy for him to lift.

"Hold on soldier, we'll get you out of there" I reassured him as I helped one of his friends lift the metal from his stomach.

I felt my muscles strain and stretch as I struggled to lift the metal. After a few seconds of struggling we were finally able to lift the piece just enough so the soldier could crawl out from under it.

"Thanks Julia" the soldier thanked me as I helped him over to his friend.

My eyebrows scrunched up in confusion when he said my name and he must have seen it cause he said "I'm a member of your brothers team. He talks about you a lot and I've seen a picture, which is why I know your name and what you look like."

"Oh got it" I answered as I handed the man off to his friend who helped keep him up right as they moved to find the rest of their group.

"Julia! Julia! Julia can you hear me! JUL's!" Will's frantic yelling suddenly hit my ears and I swiveled around trying to find him, but I couldn't see him. I ran towards the sound and after about a minute of searching I finally found him.

"WILL!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and my brother whirled around at the sound of my voice. He sighed in relief and smiled as he ran to envelop me in his massive arms.

"Thank god you're ok, I saw you fly into the air and I couldn't find you after the explosion. I thought you might have been… that you didn't make it" Will struggled to say the last part as he pulled me closer proving to himself that I was actually here and not just a figment of his imagination.

"I'm fine Will, but you gotta let me breath or I won't be," I said and my brother quickly released me.

After he stopped crushing me we ran behind a flipped car so our backs were covered just in case there was another attack. Epps ran up next to us as we went towards the car and the three of us crouched down together.

"What the hell was that?" Will demanded as he pushed his friend's shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Epps yelled.

"What do you mean what am I talking about? THEY SHOT AT US!" Will yelled at his partner.

"F-22 pilots would never fly below building. That's alien, that ain't friendly!" Epps yelled back.

While Will and Epps argued over what to do next I slunk away from the two and made my way over to Sam and Mikaela who I noticed weren't very far from where I was crouching when I looked up.

"You guys ok?" I asked as I climbed over a large piece of ruble to reach them.

"Jul's!" Sam yelled as he gave me a hug.

"Yeah we're fine" Mikaela answered me question since Sam didn't "glad to see you're ok as well."

"It'll take more than an explosion to stop me" I stated as I placed a hand on her shoulder as a way of saying I'm glad your alive. She looked into my eyes and got the hidden meaning behind the gesture.

"Where's Bee?" I asked noticing a certain yellow bots absence before I heard a soft whine off to our right.

We turned and I smiled as I saw Bee's face peering out from behind a pile of rocks, but my smile quickly vanished when he moved closer.

"Oh my God" Sam whispered as he saw Bee crawling towards us. I felt a lump in my throat and my blood went cold as I saw Bee crawling through the ruble because his legs were blown off from the knee down.

"Bee…your legs" I choked on my words and held back a sob as I saw him struggling to move.

He moaned as he crawled away from the crushed car he'd landed on. He wiggled his way down the street and tried to hide the pain, but I could tell each movement he made caused him immense pain.

"Back, back, back, back" Sam ordered Jazz urgently as he pushed against his hood so Jazz would move back. Jazz reversed giving Bee more room to breath.

"You all right? Please get up, Bumblebee get up!" Sam yelled, but Bee just looked up at him with a mixture of disappointment and sadness and didn't move anymore.

I shoved Sam's arm roughly as tears started to roll down my cheeks "he can't you idiot, can't you see he's injured! You're only hurting him more by telling him to move when he obviously can't!"

"Ratchet!" Sam yelled for the autobot medic as I kneeled down to Bee's height.

I quickly, but gently, grabbed his faceplate to stop him from moving. He was trying to please Sam by standing up somewhat, but he was only straining himself further by doing so.

"Bee stop, you're hurting yourself more by moving and trying to please Sam," I whispered softly as I pushed on his shoulder to get him to stop moving.

Bee complied with my request and stopped crawling, though unknowingly my statement relieved him. Instead of trying to move forward he leaned against his elbows on the pavement.

I crouched down next to him and kept my hand on his faceplate. My thumb swiped across his warm metal wiping away the dirt and grime from his face as he turned his eyes to me.

My breath hitched as I met mesmerizing sparkly baby blue orbs. I could stare into those eyes forever and it still wouldn't be long enough to fully grasp their beauty.

Unfortunately my concentration was broken by the sound of a loud tank shot. I jumped from the unexpected sound and Bee lifted his hand behind me shielding my back like he was ready to protect me from an invisible attack.

Bee lowered his hand when he realized I wasn't being shot at. Once his hand lowered and I could see again I looked way down the road and swore a string of curses when I saw the same Decepticon tank from the highway had returned. I stood from my crouch and pulled my hand away from Bee's face in order to get a better view of the situation.

The tank was a few blocks down the road and every few seconds he'd randomly fire missiles hitting anything in sight causing large explosions to rock the area. I ducked and covered my head as a missile hit the ground not too far from where we were standing causing large pieces of the street to shoot into the air and fall around us.

Surprisingly there were still people in their cars trying to get away from the tank by driving down the crowded and chopped up road. The cars swerved around trying to avoid the missiles, but most didn't have much luck in dodging the fast projectiles. The ones that weren't immediately destroyed in the explosions were either crushed by the large slabs of rock falling from the sky or thrown into the air as an after affect of the explosion.

After about eight shots the tank suddenly stopped firing. For a second I thought it had stopped its attack entirely, but my hopes were dashed when the tank started to move forward.

As he tumbled down the road the tanks large wheels and body crushed any car that was unfortunate enough to be in his way. Compared to his large bulky body built for war those small SUV's and luxury cars didn't stand a chance of survival.

Now I don't know whose genius idea it was to run through the middle of the street in front of an angry tank in order to **get away** from said angry tank, but some crazy people did it.

My hair flew forward blocking my view for a second as three large vehicles drove past me at top speed. I waved my hair out of my face and looked out to see the three figures were Ratchet, Jazz, and Ironhide rushing towards the tank ready to intercept the large Decepticon.

"Move out, let's go!" Will's voice commanded in the distance as I moved closer to Bee when the other autobots sped off towards the tank.

I forced my eyes to look away from the three cars and turned my head to fully take in all the chaos around me.

The smoke from the burning cars and buildings had thinned a lot, but its presence was still evident. I could barely hear anything over the sound of screaming people and the loud thumps of panicked feet hitting the pavement as crowds of people ran past trying to get to safety.

The soldiers we arrived with were dispersed around the area performing different tasks. Some were helping civilians and their fellow soldiers who'd become trapped under pieces of rumble and broken cars while others were moving towards the tank getting ready to attack it with the help of my three autobot friends.

I closed my eyes and sucked in a deep breath mentally preparing myself for the battle that was about to ensue. I cleared my head and forced myself to only focus on the situation at hand. I blocked out all the screaming, all the people, and all the chaos until I was left with only my thoughts.

Once I accomplished this my eyes snapped open and unlike before they were filled with determination and courage.

Now don't get me wrong I was still scared out of my mind; I mean who wouldn't be when you're about to take part in the biggest battle in human history against alien robots who want to take over the earth, but I wasn't about to let that fear hinder me from doing what I knew had to be done.

I reached down and pulled out one of the small guns from my thigh holsters and gripped it in my hand so tightly I felt like my knuckles were going to split open from the force.

As of this moment I was officially ready for anything the world decided to throw my way.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mikaela running off into the mass of people, roughly squeezing her way through the bodies trying to get to her destination as quickly as possible. I was about to go after her and help with whatever she was doing, but I lost sight of her once she got into the mist of the screaming crowd.

I sighed and turned away from where Mikaela just disappeared before moving over to Sam who was leaning against a pile of rocks while fully focusing on Bee. I placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to jump and snap out of his daydream like haze.

"You good?" I mouthed and he nodded a quick yes before we both looked up when we heard the distinct sound of metal scraping against pavement.

Bee waved his hand at us like he was trying to say we had to leave. He finally ended up lifting a finger and pointing in the general direction of the city's exit. Now I could definitely tell he wanted us to get to safety, but I wasn't leaving him or any of my friends no matter what.

Bee was my friend… no my _family_ and I don't leave family behind, especially not when they need me most.

"We're not leaving you" Sam said giving voice to the words I was just thinking. I nodded in confirmation letting everyone know I agreed with Sam before lifting a comforting hand to Bee's check.

"You can't get rid of us that easy hot stuff," I joked gently before standing back up to full height.

Bee whirred for a second before shuffling closer so he was only a few inches away from us. He looked down at the ground and grabbed the Cube before gently handing it to Sam.

Sam looked down at the Cube before his arms tensed around the object and he held it tighter. He knew Bee had just bestowed him with a huge responsibility by handing him the Cube and he didn't want to disappoint his guardian and friend by not taking that responsibility seriously.

I tucked some of my now wild hair behind my ear so it was out of my face as the loud squeal of tires braking hit my ears.

I looked up and smiled when I saw a large tow truck parked a couple of paces to my left with Mikaela in the driver's seat. She opened the door and hopped out of the car before making her way over to us. Like me, I noticed her demeanor had completely changed. She'd suddenly gotten very serious and was all business.

"Sam, Jul's help me with this" she ordered as she walked around to the back of the truck.

I raised an eyebrow as she pulled out a bunch of chains and dragged them out of the back.

"What are the chains for?" I asked as I holstered my gun so I could use both hands when she handed me a chain.

"We're getting Bee out of here" she answered while handing Sam his own chain.

I grinned and looked down at the metal chain before finally realizing what she meant.

"Oh Mikaela you're a genius!" I praised as I moved over to Bee to help him get hooked up. Bee moved so his back was leaning against the back of the truck making it easier for us to reach the parts where the chains had to be placed.

Sam climbed up on the back of the truck and started giving out orders on where some of the chains should go since he was higher up and could see better. Mikaela and I worked together on the ground wrapping the heavy chains around Bee's body where Sam told us too, but not too tight to where they were hurting him.

We were about half way done securing Bee to the truck when I heard a loud engine roar above us and a familiar yell. I looked up into the sky to see none other than Megatron himself flying past. He landed on the top of a pillar a few buildings away, but still in clear sight. He couldn't see us, but we could see him.

I almost cast the matter aside since Megatron wasn't attacking until I heard the familiar yell again. I paused for a second and looked at Megatron closely trying to see where the sound was coming from. My eyes widened in fear and disbelief when I say something squirming beneath Megatron's feet.

Jazz had been captured and was slowly being crushed by Megatron's large frame standing on top of his much smaller one.

I turned back to Bee who I noticed was watching me very closely. He looked into my eyes and immediately knew what I was about to do. He shook his head vigorously and started to whir loudly when I started to back away.

"_No please… Julia don't… do it! It's too dangerous!" _he warned, but I wasn't listening to him. I brought my hand up to my back and slung the large gun that was wrapped around my body to the front and gripped it in my hands.

"I'm sorry Bee, but I have to. I can't let him die," I explained before taking off towards Megatron.

"Jul's!" Sam and Mikaela yelled as Bee whirred uncontrollably and struggled to move towards me. Thankfully the chains were keeping him restrained just enough to where he couldn't start crawling after me. He wouldn't have gotten far if he did start crawling because of his legs, but I knew that wouldn't stop him from trying; especially when it came to Sam and my protection.

I didn't look back knowing that the look on Bee's face would be enough to break my resolve and force me to go back, but I couldn't do that to Jazz. Even though we haven't known each other for long Jazz was just as much a part of my family as Sam was and I couldn't let him die knowing I didn't do anything to stop it when I could have. I would never be able to live with myself if that happened.

I forced my legs to go faster than I've ever pushed them before and shortened the distance between Megatron and me in record time. I desperately pushed past people who were getting in my way and I'm pretty sure I pushed some people hard enough to where they fell to the floor. Under normal circumstances I would've stopped to apologize and they would've sprung to their feet just before they started yelling at me to pay more attention to where I was going, but neither party cared enough at the moment to do either of these things. I kept on running and the person I shoved just scrambled up from the ground before they were trampled and continued running in the opposite direction while screaming their head off.

Once I was close enough to Megatron and Jazz I could hear their conversation as I took the safety off my gun and aimed it at Megatron.

Megatron grabbed Jazz by the leg and lifted him into the air while Jazz shot at him with his cannon hand.

"You wanna piece of me? You wanna piece?!" Jazz yelled as he continued to shoot.

I lined up my gun until I was aiming at Megatron's eye and made sure I had a good shot knowing I only had one shot at this.

"No I want two!" Megatron yelled before grabbing jazz's legs and chest. Jazz screamed in pain as Megatron started to pull, but I acted before he could finish the job.

I fired two rounds into his right eye causing him to howl in pain and release Jazz as he grabbed his now blind eye. I don't know if the blindness was temporary or permanent, but I didn't stick around long enough to ask nor did I care enough to think about asking.

Jazz fell from the tower and turned in the air so he landed on his feet. Once his feet were back on solid ground he immediately ran to my side and scooped me off the ground as he passed by me.

I was suspended in the air for a half a second as he transformed into his car form. I screamed as I fell for a second or two before landing in his driver seat just before he allowed the top to slid back over his car form.

I brought a hand up to my chest trying to calm my speeding heart as Jazz dodged the bullets Megatron was now firing at us, the slabs of rock jutting out of the ground, chunks of destroyed buildings blocking parts of the road, and all the crazy pedestrians running down the street.

I bent my head and looked out of Jazz's side mirror to see Megatron growling in a mixture of pain, anger, and frustration as he ceased his firing once we were out of range. He still had a hand over his right eye and I could tell he was glaring daggers at Jazz's disappearing car form.

"Next time Jazz can you please give me a little warning before you start transforming while I'm still in your hand and high off the ground" I asked as he turned around another corner fully escaping Megatron's haunting gaze.

"Well I wouldn't have done it if we weren't being' shot at by Megatron, but considering the circumstances it was either that or runnin the risk of being offlined. Now I don't know about you, but I for one like the idea of living another day. Oh and speaking of living another day thanks for the save back there, I owe you one" Jazz said as he quickly pulled to a stop.

"You're welcome, but you would've done the same for me so no big deal. In this group we look out for one another so I've got your back any day and everyday" I responded as he opened the door for me.

"Same to you Jul's" Jazz responded as he transformed back into his robot form.

I grabbed my gun and looked around noticing this wasn't where Bee was. I groaned internally knowing Bee was going to have a fit when I returned.

Unfortunately I must have groaned out loud because Jazz suddenly asked, "what's wrong kid?"

"Bee's gonna kill me when I get back. I told him I'd be right back and as you can see that was kind of a lie. If this battle doesn't kill me he sure will," I sighed.

I looked up when I heard Jazz laughing and cocked my hip when he scoffed at me.

"Something funny?" I asked the silver bot with a raised eyebrow obviously not seeing the humor in what I said.

"Hilarious actually! Honestly I don't think the young scout could raise his voice let along actually make himself hurt you physically. Bet you give him one look into those large blue orbs of yours and he'd cave instantly" Jazz chuckled and I shook my head.

"You didn't see him before I left to save you" I muttered, but Jazz just scoffed.

"Trust me lil lady it's not possible for that bot to stay mad at you for more than a second" Jazz assured giving me a confident look before I heard a soft noise to my right.

I went rigid as I heard the sound of a gun cocking and swiveled around aiming my gun at whoever was making their way towards us.

My fingers were centimeters away from pulling the trigger when I heard a loud "Wow! Wow, wow Jul's wait, don't shoot its me Will!"

It took me a split second to recognize that the head I was holding my gun to was connected to the body of the person holding their hands above their head in surrender and said person was in fact my older brother.

I moved my hand from the trigger and lowered my gun.

"Sorry" I said as he lowered his hands.

"Damn, your sisters got some good instincts sir" a soldier I didn't recognize standing to Will's left commented. He couldn't have been but a couple of years older than me; probably a few years into his college career.

I peered over my brother's shoulder and gave the soldier a bright smile. "Thanks" I said to the man before turning back to my brother.

Will turned to the soldier who spoke up and gave him a look I couldn't see before turning back to me. The soldier shrank back slightly from the look on my brothers face. It was like he'd just been reprimanded by his older cousin for speaking out of turn.

"Don't do that Will," I whispered so only the two of us heard it.

"No idea what you're talking about" Will whispered back and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure you don't," I muttered to myself before Will started to speak louder so everyone could hear.

"Anyways since I've found you you're going to stay with us until this is all over" Will ordered before Epps suddenly appeared by his side.

"But I have to get back to Bee" I argued and was about to continue when Will's look cut me off.

It was the stern look he used to give me when I was younger and he wanted me to behave. This was the face that basically said, "This is not up for debate. I'm older so you better listen to me right now before you get in major trouble."

I immediately swallowed any protest I was about to speak and folded my arms across my chest. I know he was just trying to keep me safe, but I hate it when he goes all big brother soldier on me. It's bad enough having an older brother whose protective and crazy but add that to the fact that he's a soldier and has soldier like instincts and he becomes ten times worse.

I hate that after all these years my brother can still make me feel like a child even though I'm not.

Jazz stood behind me silently with his hands formed into two large canons. His eyes never left the road and he continued to keep a vigilant eye on our surroundings as we talked.

"Lets move!" Will said and his group of soldiers followed behind him. We made our way over to a piece of pulled up road and stood behind it for extra cover.

One of the soldiers pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked out from behind the slab of concrete we were hiding behind to canvas the area.

"What's going on?" Will asked and the soldier put his binoculars down to answer.

"Sir that tank things getting back up."

Will ran up to the soldiers and looked out where the soldier was pointing to see the tank Decepticon moving to stand on its own two feet once again.

"Oh these things just don't die" Will complained as he stared at the tank.

Jazz released an almost animalistic growl and his cannons hummed to life "Give me five seconds with the retched Decepticon and he'll be a pile of smoking scrap metal when I'm finished" he snarled as he took a step forward, but I moved so I was blocking his path before he could take another step.

"Jazz don't! Last time you fought that tank Ironhide and Ratchet were with you and it still survived. You can't just go in there in the heat of the moment guns a blazing; you have to wait until you can surprise it. I just saved your sorry ass from Megatron and I don't want to have to do it again" I said firmly with narrowed eyes.

Jazz looked down at me before mumbling what appeared to be a string of curse words in his native tongue, but he did take a step back and didn't advance towards the tank anymore so in the end I won the argument.

Jazz took a few steps away from me so he was standing closer to the soldiers when Will and I looked up as we heard the sound of helicopter blades. A few buildings down a large black helicopter Decepticon transformed in the air and landed on the ceiling of the stone building.

"Oh we're so dead" Will mumbled when he saw the Decepticon.

I brought up my hand and slapped him upside the head "way to be optimistic Will" I said sarcastically.

"Just so you know the only reason I'm not retaliating for that right now is because we're in the middle of a war zone, but once this mess is over expect payback, lots and lots of payback" Will grumbled as he stalked away from me.

"Oh I'm shaking in my boots," I muttered to myself while folding my arms across my chest.

"I heard that" Will stated as he walked over to Epps.

"Well it wasn't much of a secret" I replied as I started to run with the rest of the group. We ran away from the area of the city were the two Decepticons were staying, trying to find an enemy free zone.

However my mood instantly brightened when I heard the familiar sound of Sam's voice. When his voice hit my ears I picked up my pace and turned around the corner before anyone else. I ran down the road and saw Sam and Mikaela still working to hook Bee up to the tow truck.

"Wrap it around the head" Sam told Mikaela who rushed to wrap a chain loosely around Bee's neck.

As I ran towards them I stared at Bee the longest and noticed he was staring blankly, almost expectantly, at the spot where he last saw me before I ran off.

I silently ran up behind them and whispered so not to startle them "looking for me?"

Bee immediately turned his head and started whirring loudly. He moved his hand and pushed me forward until I was smothered into his chest. I gave him a quick hug taking in his warmth and relishing in his presence before reluctantly pulling away.

I looked at Bee's face and was surprised at how fast his expressions changed. He went from being extremely relieved, happy, and excited to extremely angry in the split of a second.

He whirred at me angrily and started moving his hands around in crazy gestures like he was reprimanding me for running off.

"_What were you thinking? You had me scared to death! You could have… been hurt or WORSE… DIED! " h_e yelled loudly before seeming to unconsciously switch to his native language and a series of angry chirps and beeps.

His usually bright blue eyes were blazing with fury, but if you looked close enough you would notice that behind all the anger and frustration was extreme fear. It might have seemed like Bee was extremely angry by my actions, while in actuality he was only concerned for my safety. When I disappeared he went crazy cause he knew he couldn't protect me and he'd never forgive himself if I got hurt while he was incapable of being by my side. After I disappeared he watched where I left waiting for my to return, but I didn't. The next thing he hears is Megatron's furious growl and a series of explosions as Megatron seemed to be shooting at something he couldn't see. It was at this moment that Bee's mind started to think the worse and believed I might not be coming back.

When I showed up behind him he was instantly filled with relief and it washed over his body fully consuming him. He was so thrilled to just know I was alive that he didn't care about what happened before that. It was when the relief started to subside and he finally realized what I did that he started to become angry. He was angry that I willingly put myself in harm's way when he told me not to and scared him half to death. I could tell he was actually angrier with himself than with me, which is why I let him rant and get all his emotions out before cutting in.

"Bee, Megatron was about to kill Jazz. Not hurt, not harm, not injure, KILL. I wasn't about to let that happen so I had to act. I'm sorry I scared you and believe me when I say that wasn't my intention at all, but I couldn't let my friend be harmed when I could do something to prevent it" I soothed as I placed a hand on his large shoulder.

I looked up at Bee and gave him my best puppy dog eyes and he immediately caved. His eyes lost their fiery blaze and softened while he became less tense.

"_I understand just … promise me you won't do it again"_ Bee said in an almost demanding tone.

"You know I can't make that promise Bee," I whispered while taking a step closer so I was almost touching his chest "If the situation happened again I wouldn't hesitate to do it again."

A large gust of wind tickled my face as Bee sighed through his mouthpiece "_just promise me that you'll at least try to stay out of trouble."_

I smiled and nodded "I'll try my best" I answered honestly before I heard Jazz's muffled laughter behind me.

I looked over my shoulder and saw his amused expression.

"Told ya he couldn't stay mad for more than a second, especially after you gave him those large puppy dog eyes" he said causing both Bee and I to blush.

"_Oh shut up…Jazz" _Bee fired back and Jazz just chuckled to himself before everyone got serious once again when Will ran up.

"Sam!" Will yelled as he waved his hand high up in the air while running to grab Sam's attention.

"Where's the Cube" he asked as he ran past.

"Right there" Sam answered and pointed to a part of the truck close to his feet where the Cube was resting.

Will continued to run past us while Sam turned back to focusing on the matter at hand.

"Take that and wrap it around the base then put it around his neck" he ordered and I helped Mikaela wrap the chain where Sam told us to wrap it.

We'd just finished wrapping the chain when Will ran back over and plopped his large gun on the side of the truck.

"Okay all right I can't leave my guys back there so here, take this flare," he said as he handed Sam a small red flare while Sam stared at him blankly as he continued.

"Okay there's a tall white building with statues on top. Go the roof, set the flare…"

"No" Sam interrupted as he realized what Will was asking him do, but Will just kept on talking ignoring his protest.

"Signal the chopper and set the flare."

"No, no I can't do this!" Sam yelled louder, but Will just growled and grabbed Sam by the neck of his jacket before pulling on it so they were only inches away from each other.

"Listen to me! You're a soldier now!" Will yelled in Sam's face before going quiet as he let that thought sink in before continuing.

"All right? I need you take this Cube, get it into military hands while we hold them off or a lot of people are gonna die" Will said as he pushed the Cube into Sam's shaking hands.

Sam gulped before Will turned to Mikaela and me.

"You gotta go. You gotta go," he said as he started to push us away.

"No I'm not leaving" Mikaela tried to argue, but Will wasn't listening.

"You need to go," he repeated ignoring her pleas.

"No! I'm not leaving until I get Bumblebee out of here" Mikaela declared firmly while moving out of Will's grip forcing my brother to pause and look at her. He noticed the look in her eyes and knew that no amount of pleading or persuasion would make her change her mind.

He gave up on trying to get Mikaela to leave and turned to me instead.

"Well Jul's you're leaving," he said but I shook my head in disagreement.

"No Will I'm not going anywhere. You can't expect me to run and hide while everyone else is fighting and doing something to help. I'm staying and that's the end of it," I stated firmly not leaving any room for discussion.

I stood up taller and made myself seem older than I actually was. If someone happened to look in on the conversation just now they might have thought that it was too soldiers of the same rank arguing and not a brother and sister based on how I was presenting myself.

"Why do you always have to be so stubborn?" Will growled in frustration.

"I could ask you the same thing" I quipped back "I'm staying Will and that's final. I'm going to help Sam get the Cube to safety. He'll need all the help he can get and I'm not sending him out on his own to do the most important job of us all. He'll need backup and since you can't do it I will."

Will stared at me for a second before dragging a hand down his face in exasperation. He held back an aggravated sigh as he walked forward and enveloped me in a bone-crushing hug.

"You better come back Julia. If you die I swear I'm going to resurrect you, kick your ass, then kill you again" he whispered in my ear and I could tell his strong soldier persona slipped away and his loving brotherly personality came back to the surface if only for a split second.

"I promise I'll stay safe; as you know all too well I'm not that easy to get rid of" I reassured him with an amused grin as we separated.

Epps walked up behind Will and pulled me into a hug the second Will released me.

"Stay safe munchkin, and that's an order from a superior officer so you better listen to it" he said half-joking half serious.

I gave him a two-fingered salute and replied with a soft "sir yes sir."

I walked away from Will and Epps and they watched me return to Bee and Sam before turning back to their soldiers. They immediately switched from their caring brother modes back into strong soldier mode.

I walked up to Sam and placed a hand on his shoulder when I saw him staring at the Cube with slight fear in his eyes.

"Don't worry bro you won't be doing this alone, I'll be by your side every step of the way" I said and his body flooded with relief before he moved to wrap me in his arms.

"Thanks Jul's" he said as I returned his hug.

"What are sisters for" I answered with a soft chuckle as he released me.

Since I was distracted by Epps and Will earlier I didn't notice that Ratchet and Ironhide had made their way over to us until now.

I looked up when I heard Ironhide transforming his hand into a large cannon. He looked down at us as his hand transformed and said "Sam, Julia, we will protect you."

We nodded in thanks and Sam hopped down from the truck. As he started to walk away Mikaela stood close to the truck's side in silence like she was debating something in her head. I already knew what she was thinking so when she looked up at me I nodded my head in Sam's direction urging her to go to him.

"Go" I mouthed as I moved over to Bee to give them a moment alone.

"Sam!" Mikaela yelled as I walked over to Bee until I was right in front of him. Our bodies were so close that our chests were almost touching.

"I know you're probably not happy with my decision, but it has to be done. I can't let Sam go by himself and you're not in the position to protect him at the moment so I will.

Just in case I don't come back I wanted you to know that even though we've only known each other for a short time you've become a large part of my life" I said as a small tear made its way down my cheek.

Bee lifted his hand and with gentleness I didn't even know he possessed used his large finger to wipe away the tear trailing down my face.

"_Don't talk like you're not…coming back. We'll see each other again don't you worry. And you're a big…part of my life as well…Julia" _Bee admitted before I wrapped my arms around his torso in a large hug.

He carefully wrapped his arms around my fragile body making sure he didn't harm me as I was enveloped in his large frame.

"I still don't understand how someone as big as you can be so gentle around me" I stated while snuggling closer to him for a second trying to remember every second of this moment in case I didn't come back.

Bee pulled away slightly and lifted his finger to my chin gently pushing it up so I was forced to stare into his baby blue eyes, or optics as they call em.

"_I'm gentle so I don't hurt you. You matter too much to me for me to run the risk of hurting you by not being careful enough"_ Bee said softly and I smiled at him.

"I'll see you when I get back Bee" I whispered before giving him a lingering kiss on his right cheek.

I pulled out of his arms and ran over to Sam who'd just finished his conversation with Mikaela. By the looks on their faces I could tell it was just as touching as the one I had with Bee.

"Sam! Jul's! Get to the building!" Ironhide yelled gruffly as the Decepticons started to recommence their attacks.

I nodded at Sam and we took off running down the road as fast as our legs could take us. We ran towards the white building Will pointed to while Sam _literally _held the fate of the world in his hands.

As I ran I never looked back so I never saw Bee staring at my disappearing form with a sad look in his eyes. He lifted a hand to his check and gave a small smile when he thought back to the kiss I gave him not ten seconds earlier.

"Stay safe sweetspark. Please stay safe" he thought to himself before I ran out of his view and into the chaos of the city that he couldn't protect me from.

**This is by far the hardest set of chapters I've written for this story so far. The Mission City scene is so amazing to watch on TV, but when you are trying to write it and bring all the different scenes and storylines going on at one time together it becomes challenging.**

**I'm splitting the Mission City scene into two parts, because I didn't want the chapter to be too big. I hope you liked it and please R&R!**

**If you have any suggestions on chapter ideas or scenes you want to see in the story please let me know and I'll gladly try to add them in. This is as much your story as it is mine and if you have a good idea you want to share by all means share it.**

**I love you all and I'll try to have part 2 out for you all very soon.**


End file.
